Chantaje al Conde
by Lia of the Moon
Summary: Para el guapísimo conde italiano Darien Chiba, seducir mujeres era algo tan natural como respirar. Tanto en su vida pública como en le privada, Darien sólo exigía dos cosas: obtener satisfacción y que todo ocurriese de manera discreta entre dos partes que estuvieran de í que llevarse a la cama a la inocente y bella Serena Tsukino sería algo muy sencillo.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sara Craven**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Chantaje al conde**

**-** **Sara Craven**** –**

**ARGUMENTO**

Para el guapísimo conde italiano Darien Chiba, seducir mujeres era algo tan natural como respirar. Tanto en su vida pública como en le privada, Darien sólo exigía dos cosas: obtener satisfacción y que todo ocurriese de manera discreta entre dos partes que estuvieran de acuerdo.

Así que llevarse a la cama a la inocente y bella Serena Tsukino sería algo muy sencillo. La inglesa era dulce seductora... y, en secreto, se sentía atraída por él.

Pero resultó que el futuro de Serena ya estaba unido al de otro hombre...

Tenía que decidir si olvidarse de ella... o luchar hasta que cayera rendida a sus pies.

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sara Craven**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Chantaje al conde**

**-** **Sara Craven**** –**

**CAPITULO 1**

Era una mañana cálida y luminosa. Así que, ¿por qué le pareció que Roma sucumbíaa un terremoto? El noble conde Darien Chiba alzó la dolorida cabeza de laalmohada y con un suave quejido intentó centrar la vista. Era cierto que el desordende la cama era un verdadero desastre, pero la habitación no se movía y los fuertesgolpes que primero interpretó como el estruendo de edificios que se desplomaban enlas cercanías, al parecer provenían de la puerta de la habitación. Y descubrió que elagitado clamor que oía no era el de las víctimas sepultadas bajo los escombros en lascalles, sino la voz de Mazanori, su sirviente, que lo urgía a que despertara.

Darien se levantó con cuidado para no aumentar el malestar de la resaca ni despertar a la peli verde belleza tendida a su lado. Luego recogió su bata del montón de ropa esparcida por el suelo y se la puso antes de cruzar el suelo de mármol en dirección a la puerta, que abrió apenas unos centímetros.

—Hoy no es día laborable —informó a la ansiosa cara que lo miraba desde fuera—. ¿Es que no puedo tener un momento de paz?

—Dispense, Eccellenza. Por nada del mundo lo hubiera molestado. Pero se trata de su tía, la signora Moon.

Entonces se produjo una pausa inquietante.

—¿Está aquí?

—Viene de camino —admitió Mazanori, muy nervioso—. Telefoneó para anunciar su visita.

Darien profirió un juramento en voz baja.

—¿Y no tuvo la agudeza suficiente para decirle que no estaba en casa?

—Desde luego, Eccellenza —respondió, muy acongojado—. Pero lamento decir que no me creyó.

Darien volvió a proferir un juramento.

—¿De cuánto tiempo dispongo?

—Eso depende del tráfico, signore, pero creo que su tía llegará en cuestión de minutos. He llamado varias veces a la puerta —añadió en tono de reproche.

—Consiga un taxi para mi invitada —ordenó el conde tras otro quejido—. Que el conductor entre por la puerta trasera y que se apresure. Esta es una emergencia. Y prepare un café para la Signora —ordenó antes de cerrar la puerta y volver a la cama.

La resaca se le había evaporado milagrosamente. Con los labios apretados, echó una mirada al encantador cuerpo bronceado desplegado en toda su belleza para su deleite.

Dio, qué entupido había sido al romper una de sus reglas básicas y permitirle que se quedara a pasar la noche con él.

«Debo de haber estado más borracho de lo que creía», se dijo cínicamente mientras se inclinaba hacia ella y la zarandeaba.

Las largas pestañas se alzaron lentamente y la mujer le dedicó una sonrisa soñolienta.

—Darien, tesoro mió, ¿por qué no estás en la cama? —preguntó al tiempo que le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y lo atraía hacia su cuerpo.

—Esmeralda, debes marcharte de inmediato —urgió mientras se liberaba del abrazo. Ella hizo un puchero encantador.

—Eso no es demasiado galante, caro. Te dije que Diamante fue a visitar a la bruja de su madre y no volverá hasta la noche, como pronto. Así que disponemos de todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Una idea encantadora, pero desgraciadamente ahora no tenemos tiempo.

Ella se estiró voluptuosamente, con una amplia sonrisa.

—Pero, mi amore, ¿cómo puedo marcharme cuando no tengo nada para ponerme? Recuerda que anoche ganaste toda mi ropa jugando a las cartas.

Darien intentó controlar su creciente impaciencia.

—Te la devolveré. Hice trampas.

—Entonces tendrás que ir a buscarla al salotto. A menos que quieras volver a jugarte mis prendas a las cartas.

Darien soltó un gruñido.

—¿Y cómo explicarías tu presencia, y más aún tu desnudez, a mi tía Circonia, íntima amiga de la madre de Diamante, bella mía?

Con un grito de sorpresa, Esmeralda se sentó en la cama.

—Madonna, no hablas en serio. Prométeme que no está aquí.

—Todavía no, pero llegará en unos minutos.

—¡Dio mió! Darien, haz algo. Debo salir de aquí. Tienes que salvarme.

En ese momento, se produjo otro golpe en la puerta que se abrió un tanto para permitir la discreta entrada del brazo de Mazanori del que colgaban unas prendas femeninas.

—El taxi espera, Excelienza.

—Un momento —dijo Darien antes de entregar la ropa a Esmeralda, que ya corría frenéticamente al baño. Su desnudez de pronto le pareció desgarbada.

La noche pasada había sido una compañera divertida, pero a la luz del día y ante el peligro inminente, había perdido su atractivo.

No volvería a jugar a las cartas ni a ningún otro juego con Esmeralda Black.

«De hecho, en el futuro sería aconsejable evitar a las esposas descontentas», pensó con el ceño fruncido. La única ventaja de esas aventuras era que no se esperaba una proposición de matrimonio por su parte, se dijo con cinismo mientras recuperaba su ropa interior e iba al vestidor en busca de un pantalón crema de tela vaquera y un polo negro de cuello alto.

Cuando salió al dormitorio, Esmeralda ya lo esperaba vestida.

—Darien, ¿cuándo volveré a verte? —preguntó muy perturbada al tiempo que se arrojaba en sus brazos.

«Nunca» era la respuesta más sincera, aunque muy poco amable.

—Nos hemos escapado de milagro. Tal vez es una advertencia para ambos, cara mía. Tendremos que tener mucho cuidado —dijo con cautela.

—Ahora que nos hemos encontrado, no sé si podré soportarlo, Ángelo mió —replicó sollozando Darien evitó una cínica sonrisa. Conocía a todos sus predecesores y estaba seguro de que sus sucesores ya aguardaban. Esmeralda era la hermosa hija de un rico banquero, casada con otro hombre rico y muy fácil de engañar.

Era una mujer frívola y siempre aburrida, como él. Tal vez ésa era la causa de su mutua atracción, los iguales siempre se juntan», pensó.

Repentinamente se sintió hastiado e inquieto. El calor y ruido de Roma lo enervaban. De pronto deseó encontrarse en medio de los bosques que poblaban las colinas, dormirse y luego despertar a la luz de la luna sumido en el silencio. Necesitaba distanciarse.

Y no había nada que lo impidiera, ya que aún no había tomado sus vacaciones. Bastaba con una reprogramación de sus actividades en el banco y podría marcharse, pensó mientras Esmeralda se abrazaba a él, murmurando palabras seductoras. Darien deseó que desapareciera cuanto antes y se dio cuenta de que habría sentido lo mismo incluso sin la amenaza de la visita de su tía.

Con amable firmeza la condujo a lo largo del pasillo donde esperaba Mazanori con rostro inexpresivo, y justo en ese momento se oyó el timbre de la puerta principal al otro extremo del piso.

—Yo abriré. Lleve a la señora al taxi —ordenó Darien al tiempo que se liberaba de los dedos que lo aferraban murmurando que pensaría en ella y la llamaría, pero sólo cuando sintiera que era seguro hacerlo.

Con un hondo suspiro de agradecimiento, la vio marcharse y luego se pasó los dedos por los cabellos con un gesto de impaciencia.

El timbre volvió a sonar de modo imperativo. Tras otro suspiro, fue a enfrentarse al enemigo.

—Zia Circonia —saludó a la mujer alta de cabellos celestes que esperaba en la puerta, un elegante zapato golpeteando impaciente sobre el peldaño de entrada—. Qué agradable sorpresa.

Ella pasó por su lado con una mirada amenazante.

—No seas hipócrita, Darien. Sabes que no soy bienvenida —declaró y luego hizo una pausa. Se oyó el motor de un coche que se alejaba rápidamente y el ruido metálico de la verja trasera al cerrarse—. Ah, tu otra visita ha escapado. Lamento estropear tus planes del día, sobrino —añadió con una sonrisa ácida.

—Muy rara vez hago planes, querida tía. Prefiero esperar a ver las delicias que me ofrece el día —declaró amablemente mientras la escoltaba al salotto. Una rápida mirada le bastó para convencerse de que todo estaba en orden. Las copas y las botellas vacías habían desaparecido junto con las cartas que la noche anterior habían servido para una sesión de póquer muy especial. La puerta que daba a la terraza, abierta inocentemente al sol, había dispersado los efluvios del alcohol y del intenso perfume de Esmeralda.

Mientras decidía subir el sueldo de Mazanori, condujo a la Signora a un sofá y luego se sentó frente a ella.

—¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita, zia Circonia?

—Quiero hablar contigo acerca de Andrew —respondió bruscamente, tras una pausa.

Darien la miró con manifiesta sorpresa. La llegada de Mazanori con una cafetera de plata en una bandeja le dio tiempo para pensar.

—Me asombras, cara zia. No estoy en condiciones de aconsejar a nadie. Siempre me has dado a entender que soy un ejemplo abominable para tu único hijo.

—No te hagas el tonto. De sobra sabes que no busco un consejo. Sin embargo, reconozco que necesito tu ayuda para solucionar... un pequeño asunto —añadió tras vacilar un segundo.

Darien bebió un sorbo de café.

—Espero que no me pidas que lo haga regresar a Roma porque creo que le va bien en Londres.

—Eso es sólo una opinión, aunque muy pronto volverá para pasar las vacaciones conmigo.

—¿Y eso no te agrada? Recuerdo que en la recepción de la princesa Selena te quejabas de no verlo con frecuencia.

Se produjo un largo silencio.

—No viene solo —dijo ella, finalmente.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? Permíteme recordarte que mi primo ya no es un niño, querida tía.

La Signora se sirvió más café.

—Precisamente por eso. De hecho ya es suficientemente mayor para casarse. Y no debes olvidar que siempre ha sido la intención de ambas familias casarlo con Amy Mizuno.

—Sé que se hicieron planes cuando ambos eran niños. Pero ahora que son adultos supongo que las cosas han cambiado. La gente cambia.

Ella lo miró con dureza.

—Excepto tú, mi querido sobrino. No has cambiado tus inveteradas costumbres respecto a tus embarcaciones, tus coches de carreras, además del juego y las mujeres.

—Mea culpa, zia Circonia, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mis múltiples defectos. Bueno, así que Andrew tiene novia: aunque sé que no es la primera.

Probablemente tendrá muchas más antes de que decida sentar la cabeza. Así que, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Mizuno es un viejo amigo, y naturalmente quiere asegurar el futuro de su hija. Y pronto.

—¿Y eso es lo que quiere Amy?

—Andrew y ella crecieron juntos. Lo ha adorado toda su vida.

—Entonces quizá esté preparada para esperarlo —comentó con indiferencia.

—Menos mal que Amy no te espera a ti —replicó fríamente.

—Una suerte para ambos. La signorina Mizuno es demasiado dulce para mi gusto.

—Me alivia oírlo. Darien apretó las mandíbulas.

—Tal vez debería recordarte que mi padre, tu propio hermano, distaba mucho de ser un santo hasta que se casó con mi madre. Nonna Chiba siempre me decía que se destrozó las rodillas rezando por él.

—Es una lastima que tu abuela ya no esté aquí para rezar por ti. Pero no deberíamos discutir, Darien —dijo con menos acritud—. Tu vida te pertenece mientras que Andrew tiene obligaciones. Por lo tanto, esa relazione amorosa debe terminar. Y cuanto antes, mejor.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—Puede que estén verdaderamente enamorados. Después de todo, vivimos en el siglo XXI y no en la Edad Media.

—La chica es totalmente inadecuada. Una inglesa vulgar que conoció en un bar de Londres —informó con repugnancia—. Lo que he logrado arrancarle al tonto de mi hijo es que no tiene familia ni dinero.

—Mientras que Amy lo tiene todo, especialmente dinero.

—Es probable que eso no te interese, pero es muy importante para Andrew.

—A menos que me rompa el cuello jugando al polo, lo que lo convertiría en mi heredero. Mi inclinación por los deportes peligrosos debería complacerte, zia Circonia. Deja abierta toda clase de posibilidades.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No hace falta considerar esa idea, pero a su debido tiempo tendrás que recordar lo que le debes a tu familia y entonces te casarás y formarás una familia. Por otra parte, eres el director del banco Shiels y Andrew es sólo un empleado que no puede darse el lujo de casarse con una bonita «don nadie».

—Así que es bonita esa...

—Serena —dijo la señora con frialdad—. Serena Tsukino.

—Serena —repitió Darien lentamente—. El nombre de la joven que Petrarca vio en una iglesia y a la que amó durante el resto de su vida.

—Bueno, depende de ti asegurarte de que esta vez no sea así, mi querido Darien —dijo ella con suavidad—. Quiero que acabes con ese pequeño romance de Andrew.

Darien alzó las cejas.

—¿Y cómo se supone que debo hacerlo?

—Muy sencillo, caro mió —respondió con una sonrisa—. Seduciéndola y asegurándote de que Andrew se entere.

—¿Estás loca?

—No. simplemente soy práctica. Sólo te pido que esta vez hagas uso de tu dudoso talento con las mujeres en favor de un propósito útil.

—¡Útil! —exclamó furioso—. Dio mió, ¿cómo te atreves a insultarme sugiriendo una cosa como ésa? —preguntó al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la ventana. Tras echar una mirada vacía a la calle, se volvió hacia ella—. No, no lo haré. Nunca.

—Me desilusionas —repuso ella con suavidad—. Supuse que lo tomarías como un desafío interesante.

—Al contrario. Me asquea una proposición como ésa. Y me asombra que venga de ti. Me dejas atónito.

Ella lo miró con serenidad.

—¿Cuáles son exactamente tus objeciones?

—Para empezar, la chica es una completa desconocida para mí.

—Al principio así han sido todas las mujeres que comparten tu cama. Por ejemplo, mió caro, ¿desde cuándo conoces a Esmeralda Black, la misma que acaba de marcharse precipitadamente?

Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos guardaron silencio.

—No sabía que te interesara tanto mi vida personal —dijo él, finalmente.

—Puedo asegurarte que no me interesa, en circunstancias normales. Pero en estos momentos necesito tú... cooperación.

Darien volvió a su silla.

—Tengo otras objeciones. ¿Quieres oírlas?

—Como quieras.

—El romance de Andrew puede ser una fantasía pasajera. ¿Por qué no dejarla seguir su curso?

—Porque Sabio Mizuno quiere anunciar el compromiso oficial de mi hijo con Amy. Y no le agradarían más postergaciones.

—¿Y eso sería un desastre?

—Sí que lo sería. Hemos llegado a ciertos... acuerdos con Mizuno bajo la condición de que el matrimonio se realizaría cuanto antes. Una devolución del dinero sería muy inconveniente.

Darien golpeó el puño contra la palma de la mano. Debió haberlo adivinado.

El difunto marido de su tía provenía de una familia antigua pero empobrecida y, a pesar de ello, el dispendioso tren de vida de la Signora siempre había sido legendario.

Aún podía recordar las severas conversaciones familiares que oía de pequeño. Y la edad no la había hecho entrar en razón.

—¿Por qué no me permites ocuparme de tus deudas y dejamos a Andrew vivir su vida?

Ella lo miró con una chispa de buen humor en su rostro todavía agraciado.

—Darien, sabes que no soy un cliente apreciado en tu banco y me invitas a convertirme en tu pensionista privada. Tu pobre padre se revolvería en su tumba. Por lo demás, los abogados nunca lo permitirían. Y Sabio me ha prometido, muy discretamente, que se encargará de mi seguridad económica cuando ambas familias queden unidas. Es todo generosidad.

—¿Y por qué no cambiar los planes? —sugirió Darien, presa de una súbita inspiración—. Eres viuda y Mizuno también, ¿Por qué no te casas con él y permites que la generación siguiente busque la felicidad a su manera?

—¿Como tú? Tal vez podríamos celebrar una boda doble, mió caro. Estoy segura de que el honor te exigirá proponer matrimonio a Esmeralda cuando su marido se divorcie por adulterio. Sus miradas aceradas chocaron con violencia.

—No sabía que Diamante albergara esos planes respecto a Esmeralda.

—No todavía —repuso ella con suavidad de seda—. Pero sí él o su madre, mi buena amiga Berjerait, descubrieran que tú lo has convertido en un cornudo, las cosas podrían cambiar.

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se encogía de hombros con resignación.

—Te he subestimado, zia Circonia. Hasta hoy ignoraba tu absoluta carencia de escrúpulos.

—Situaciones desesperadas exigen medidas desesperadas.

—Sin embargo, debes considerar que, incluso si su aventura con la chica inglesa terminara, no puedes garantizar que Andrew se case con Amy. Podría encontrar otra novia... y tal vez rica. ¿Cómo lo vas a impedir? ¿O también piensas chantajearlo para que coopere?

—Hablas como si Amy nunca le hubiera importado. Y no es cierto. Sé que volverá con ella cuando se le pase la desilusión. Y juntos serán felices. Estoy segura.

Darien la miró, exasperado.

—Así como lo planteas parece muy sencillo. Manejas a las personas como marionetas. Pero todavía quedan cosas que no has considerado, por ejemplo, ¿cómo he de conocer a esa chica?

—He pensado en ello. Le diré a Andrew que no puedo recibir visitas en la casa de la Toscana porque están instalando un nuevo sistema de calefacción. Pero que, en cambio, he aceptado una amable invitación tuya para hospedarnos en Villa Venus.

—¿Y piensas que te creerá? —bufó el conde.

—No le queda más alternativa. Y me voy a cerciorar de que tengas la oportunidad de estar a solas con la chica. El resto queda en tus manos. No es necesario que llegues hasta las últimas consecuencias, caro. Basta que Andrew te sorprenda besándola.

—Zia Circonia, ¿no se te ha pasado por la mente pensar que esa Serena puede estar realmente enamorada de Andrew y que nada le haría traicionarlo? Por lo demás, pasas por alto el hecho de que no me encuentre atractivo.

—Caro Darien —ronroneó la Signora—. Dejémonos de falsas modestias. Siempre se ha dicho que, si hubieras sonreído a Julieta, ella habría abandonado a Romeo. Como a tus otras víctimas, a Serena le parecerás irresistible.

—Davvero? —replicó con ironía—. Si tengo éxito en este despreciable complot, no culparía a Andrew si no vuelve a dirigirme la palabra.

—Es posible que al principio esté resentido, pero a la larga te lo agradecerá —dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie—. Llegarán la próxima semana. Espero que no sea un problema para ti.

El conde se acercó a ella, le tomó la mano y se inclinó.

—Estaré contando las horas.

Cuando quedó solo, Darien se sirvió una copa de whisky, aunque raramente bebía por las mañanas. «Si tuviera un poco de decencia, llamaría a Andrew para avisarle que mantuviera a su chica lejos de su madre», pensó. Pero no podía olvidar que zia Circonia no vacilaría en llevar a cabo su velada amenaza respecto a su aventura con Esmeralda.

Darien alzó la copa pensando en que al menos Serena era un bonito nombre. Y si tuviera un cuerpo a juego con el nombre, entonces la tarea no sería tan desagradable.

—Salute, Serena. E buona fortuna. Creo que la vas a necesitar —murmuró.

**PUES ESTA HISTORIA NO COMIENZA BIEN PARA SERE QUE YA SE GANO ENEMIGOS SIN CONOCERLOS PERO QUE BAJO ESTA CAYENDO DARIEN PRESTANDOSE A ESTE ENGAÑO…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sara Craven**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Chantaje al conde**

**-** **Sara Craven**** –**

**CAPITULO 2**

—Todo esto es tan raro —dijo Setsuna—. Cancelaste tus vacaciones con Steven alsur de Francia porque no te gustó la idea de compartir una habitación con él y ahora temarchas a Italia con alguien al que apenas conoces. No tiene sentido.

—Visto de esa manera, no lo tiene —replicó Serena con un suspiro mientras preparaba la maleta—. Pero de veras que no es lo que piensas. He conseguido un viaje gratis de dos semanas a la Toscana más una gratificación económica y todo lo que tengo que hacer es fingir que estoy locamente enamorada.

—No puede ser tan sencillo. ¿Has estado alguna vez locamente enamorada? No de Steven según parece, de lo contrario no habrías vacilado en compartir una habitación con él.

Serena se sonrojó.

—Creí que lo estaba, o tal vez que podría llegar a amarlo con el tiempo. Después de todo, sólo hemos salido un par de meses. Sobre una base tan débil no se puede contraer un compromiso de esa naturaleza.

—Bueno, no todo el mundo estaría de acuerdo contigo.

—Ya lo sé —suspiró Serena e hizo una pausa con una prenda en la mano—. Admito que soy una especie rara, anticuada. Pero cuando decida practicar sexo con un hombre quiero hacerlo por amor, con respeto y perspectivas de futuro. Y no porque una habitación doble sea más económica que una individual.

—¿Y qué clase de habitación te ofrece ese tal Andrew Moon?

—Todo muy respetable —afirmó al tiempo que metía el único bañador en un rincón de la maleta—. Estaremos con la madre en su casa de campo. Parece que es una bruja. Andrew dice que hasta puede encerrarme con llave por la noche.

—¿Y no tiene idea de que prácticamente no os conocéis?

—No. Ella lo está presionando para que se comprometa con una chica que conoce de toda la vida, y él se niega. Dice que la quiere más como una hermana menor que como futura esposa y yo seré su declaración de independencia. Un modo de decirle a su madre que es un hombre hecho y derecho, muy capaz de buscar una novia por sí mismo.

—¿Y quieres verte en medio de la pelea entre madre e hijo?

—No sucederá nada de eso. Andrew dice que lo peor que puede pasar es que me trate con gélida cortesía y me ha prometido que no la veré mucho porque saldremos a pasear la mayor parte del tiempo. Hasta podría ser divertido —dijo en tono dudoso.

—Siempre tan optimista. ¿Cómo diablos has conocido a Andrew?

—Trabaja en el banco Shiels. Hace unas semanas, mi empresa se hizo cargo de las relaciones públicas de ese banco y Melvin me llevó a la presentación. Andrew estaba allí. Tiempo después, apareció por el bar y nos reconocimos. Yo acababa de romper con Steven, así que estaba con el ánimo bajo y Andrew también. Se quedó después del cierre, nos tomamos una copa y nos pusimos a conversar. Quería saber por qué atendía un bar cuando tenía un buen empleo en Harman Osaka, así que le conté que mi madre era viuda y, aunque mi hermano Sammy había ganado una beca para un colegio privado, siempre había gastos extra además del dinero que iba a necesitar para su viaje escolar en octubre.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, él habló amargamente de su madre y del modo en que intentaba atarlo a esa tal Amy. Luego, estimulados con unas cuantas copas de vino, empezamos a fraguar el plan. Al principio, pensé que todo había sido cosa del alcohol, pero me di cuenta de que hablaba en serio cuando volvió la noche siguiente para insistir en los detalles. También me di cuenta de que ese dinero me ayudaría a pagar el viaje escolar de Sammy y a compensar el gasto extra que había hecho Steven al reservar habitación en el hotel francés, deuda que me recordaba incesantemente a través del correo electrónico.

—Encantador.

Serena hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, dejé tirado a Steven así que supongo que tiene razón al sentirse ofendido. Ante tanta presión, no pude negarme a la petición de Andrew. Bueno, por otra parte, siempre he querido ir a Italia. Puede que sea mi última oportunidad para disfrutar de unas auténticas vacaciones antes de empezar a ahorrar seriamente con vistas al alquiler del nuevo piso.

—Yo ya he empezado —dijo Setsuna con una mirada despectiva a la destartalada habitación con cocina— Corre el rumor de que Ittou volverá a subir el alquiler. Si no encontramos pronto otro lugar, no podremos enfrentar los gastos de un cambio. Y Yuyal está decidida a venirse con nosotras. Parece que vivir con sus padres la está volviendo loca —añadió antes de recoger la tazas de café y llevarlas a la pequeña cocina—. ¿Estás segura de que ese Andrew es digno de confianza, tesoro? ¿No se le irán las manos cuando se encuentre a solas contigo? —preguntó al tiempo que se detenía en la puerta.

—Estoy segura de que eso no va a suceder. Le gustan las morenas voluptuosas, así que no soy su tipo, y aunque admito que es atractivo, tampoco él es mi tipo. Por lo demás, tendremos a su madre como dama de compañía, no te olvides. Y Andrew me dijo que ella desaprueba rotundamente las demostraciones de afecto, así que todo lo que tengo que hacer esa batir las pestañas de vez en cuando. Como ves, es sólo un acuerdo económico. Y por fin podré conocer la Toscana. ¿Quién podría pedir más?

Pero cuando el avión empezó a descender en el aeropuerto Leonardo da Vinci de Roma, Serena ya no se sentía tan eufórica, aunque no habría podido explicar el porqué.

La anoche anterior se había encontrado con Andrew para ultimar los detalles finales.

—Si estamos saliendo juntos es necesario que sepas algo sobre mi familia y sobre mí, cara.

—Por supuesto.

Así se había enterado de que ocupaba un buen puesto en la sucursal del banco Shiels, en Londres. Lo que no había esperado oír era que Andrew estaba emparentado con el aristócrata director del banco.

—Somos los parientes pobres de la familia —sonrió con cierto mal humor—. Por eso mi madre está tan ansiosa por casarme con Amy. Su padre es un hombre muy rico y ella es su única hija.

«¿En qué planeta vive esta gente?», se preguntó Serena con asombro mientras pensaba en la lucha de su madre para llegar a fin de mes, o en las largas noches que ella misma pasaba en el bar a fin de darle a su tímido e inteligente hermano la excelente educación que merecía.

Cuando Andrew utilizaba tan a la ligera el término «pobre», seguro que no tenía idea de qué hablaba. Con la garganta apretada, recordó que había comprado ropa nueva para las frustradas vacaciones francesas, pero nada era de diseño.

¿Cómo podría hacer creer que Andrew y ella estaban seriamente comprometidos? Sin embargo, tal vez ésa era la razón por la que Andrew la había elegido para huir de un matrimonio obligado.

Precisamente porque era ridículamente inapropiada como novia de un hombre de su posición social. Un factor que en ese caso podría ser una ventaja para él. «¡Sal con cualquiera, menos con esa chica!», podría exclamar la madre al verse derrotada.

Bueno, tampoco importaba mucho. Después de todo, Andrew no la atraía. Era arrogante y muy autocomplaciente y, aunque nadie tendría que casarse por obligación, la verdad era que sus simpatías recaían en la posible novia italiana.

—Debo insistir en que no se mencione mi trabajo en Harman Osaka —advirtió.

—Como quieras —convino Andrew al tiempo que se encogía de hombros—. Pero, ¿por qué? Es una buena empresa. No tienes que avergonzarte por trabajar allí.

—Lo sé, pero ahora es la empresa encargada oficialmente de las relaciones públicas del banco Shiels. Se supone que tu primo lo sabe y reconocerá el nombre si se menciona. Puede que no le guste la idea de saber que sales con alguien que es casi una empleada del banco.

—No te preocupes, cara. Yo también lo soy. Por lo demás, no hay muchas posibilidades de que conozcas a mi primo. Harman Osaka será un secreto entre tú y yo, si eso es lo que deseas.

También le desconcertaron sus intentos de coquetear con ella durante el viaje. Se inclinaba hacia ella, hablaba en voz baja, casi íntima, y tampoco le gustó que constantemente le tocara el pelo, el hombro y la manga de la chaqueta de lino. «Oh, Dios. Puede ser que Setsuna tuviera razón al haberme prevenido contra él».

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó al tiempo que retiraba la mano cuando el intentó besarle los dedos, avergonzada ante la mirada de las azafatas que los atendían en el sector de primera clase.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Una actuación necesita un ensayo general, ¿no es así?

—Rotundamente no —replicó con aspereza.

Más tarde, se sintió algo desilusionada cuando se enteró de que había un ligero cambio de planes. En lugar de viajar directamente a la Toscana tendrían que ir primero a la casa de la signora Moon, en Roma.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—¿Importa mucho? Así tendrás la oportunidad de conocer mi ciudad antes de enterrarnos en el campo. Mi madre suele utilizar un coche con conductor para sus desplazamientos, de modo que viajaremos con comodidad.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa resignada.

Andrew le informó de que la residencia de la Signora se encontraba en el barrio Aventine, uno de los más tranquilos de la ciudad, con muchos jardines y árboles.

El piso ocupaba la primera planta de una gran mansión y Serena respiró profundamente cuando empezó a subir la escalinata de mármol.

Cuando llegaron a las imponentes puertas de noble madera, Andrew tocó el timbre en tanto le tomaba la mano.

«Es sólo por un par de semanas, no por el resto de mi vida», pensó ella. Una mujer mayor abrió la puerta e hizo una reverencia a Andrew ignorando a Serena totalmente antes de soltar un torrente de palabras en un italiano incomprensible.

A continuación, se encontró en un vestíbulo casi sin ventanas cuya única iluminación provenía de una lámpara de araña que pendía del techo. El piso era de mármol oscuro. Los antiguos y pesados muebles y algunas pinturas al óleo, con marcos muy decorados, contribuían escasamente a hacer confortable la estancia.

Cuando la criada abrió la puerta del salotto, un perro pequeño y lanudo se abalanzó ladrando hacia ellos.

—Tranquilo, Caio —ordenó Andrew y el animal retrocedió sin dejar de gruñir—. Mamma, haz callar a tu mastín o mi Serena va a pensar que su presencia no es grata en casa.

—Siempre estoy dispuesta a recibir a tus amigos, figlio mió —dijo la Signora al tiempo que se levantaba de un sofá tapizado y ofrecía la mano.

Era una mujer alta y Serena pensó que en su juventud debía de haber sido atractiva, pero sin llegar a ser una belleza. Pero el tiempo había adelgazado su rostro y estrechado sus labios, y eso, junto con los penetrantes ojos negros, le confería un aire imponente. Vestía de negro, con perlas en torno al cuello y en las orejas.

—Ha dicho Tsukino, ¿no es así, signorina? —dijo con una sonrisa avinagrada al escuchar la tímida respuesta de Serena—. Pienso que le agradaría tomar té. ¿No es una costumbre inglesa?

Serena alzó la barbilla.

—Ahora que estoy en Italia, signora, creo que debería aprender algunas de sus costumbres.

La madre alzó sus elegantes cejas.

—Como quiera, pero no estará aquí demasiado tiempo para que valga la pena hacerlo, signorina —repuso al tiempo que tocaba un timbre para llamar a la criada y ordenarle café y bizcochos. Luego, hizo una seña a Andrew para que se sentara junto a ella en el sofá.

Serena paseó la mirada por la habitación. Era una hermosa estancia de techos altos y bien proporcionada, pero demasiado recargada de muebles para su gusto. Las ventanas eran inmensas y deseó abrir las persianas a fin de dejar entrar la luz natural.

—Tengo noticias para ti, mió caro —anunció la madre después que la criada se hubo retirado—. Y también para la signorina, tu acompañante. Lamento mucho no poder llevaros a mi casa de campo. Está invadida por obreros, algo muy tedioso pero inevitable.

Serena se quedó de piedra, con la taza de café a medio camino hacia sus labios.

¿Iban a pasar las dos semanas en ese piso? Parecía muy espacioso, pero incluso unos pocos días con la Signora lo haría parecer absolutamente claustrofóbico.

—Pero sabías que veníamos, Mamma. Y prometí a Serena que conocería la Toscana

—repuso Andrew, irritado.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión —dijo la Signora con suavidad—. Esta vez, tendrá que contentarse con un rincón de Umbría. Tu primo Darien nos ha ofrecido la Villa Venus, en Besavoro.

—¿Y con qué fin? —preguntó, atónito, tras una larga pausa.

—Mió caro, somos su familia. Sus únicos parientes vivos —replicó ella con un ligero tono de reproche.

Andrew se encogió de hombros.

—Incluso así, no suele ser tan atento. Y por otra parte, Besavoro se encuentra en los confines del mundo. La Villa Venus está enclavada en un cerro a medio camino de ninguna parte. No podría decir que es un cambio adecuado.

—Creo que a la signorina Tsukino le parecerá encantador. Además podrá evitar a los cientos de compatriotas que abundan por aquí. Comprendo que a la Toscana la hayan bautizado como Chiantishire. Muy divertido, ¿no?

—¿De veras? No lo sabía —intervino Serena mientras pensaba que tendría que hospedarse en la casa del director del banco Shiels.

—Y la región de Umbria es muy hermosa —continuó la Signora sin hacerle caso— La llaman el corazón verde de Italia y tiene muchos lugares para visitar, como Asís y Perusa.

—¿Y a eso le llamas una alternativa, Mamma? ¿Arriesgar nuestra vida en las curvas del camino cada vez que decidamos ir a visitar algún sitio? Si algo le sucediera a mi primo Darien y heredo la Villa Venus, te aseguro que la pondré en venta al día siguiente.

—Debe perdonar a mi hijo, signorina; no siempre habla con prudencia. Incluso situada en un lugar poco accesible, la casa es encantadora.

—¿Y Darien? —preguntó Andrew en tono petulante—. Seguro que no irá a la Villa Venus si estamos en ella. Nunca lo hizo en el pasado. Probablemente andará tras alguna mujer.

—Querido muchacho, la oferta fue hecha y yo la acepté sin preguntar cuáles eran sus planes.

Serena había escuchado el diálogo con horrorizada fascinación.

—Andrew, ¿no podríamos hospedarnos en otro sitio? ¿Tal vez en un hotel? —preguntó con calma.

—¿En plena temporada turística? Tendríamos suerte si encontramos sitio en un sótano. No, tendrá que ser en la villa de mi primo. Por lo menos en las colinas estará más fresco. ¿Cuándo nos marchamos? —preguntó malhumorado.

—Mañana —dijo la madre antes de levantarse de sofá—. Seguramente estará cansada tras el viaje, signorina Tsukino. Pediré a María que le enseñe su habitación para que pueda descansar un rato.

«Y así podrás dar a tu hijo tu sincera opinión sobre su última conquista», pensó Serena.

La habitación que le habían destinado era pequeña, con una cama no especialmente cómoda.

Serena se quitó el vestido, los zapatos y se lavó con el agua caliente que María había llevado en una jarra, a juego con una jofaina, y que había dejado sobre la cómoda de la habitación.

El arrepentimiento que sintió en el avión aumentaba cada vez más. En Londres,

Andrew le había asegurado que todo sería sencillo. Casi un juego en uno de los escenarios más hermosos de Europa. Y además le pagaría por ello. Sin embargo, no tardó en llegar a la conclusión de que ninguna cantidad de dinero podría compensar los problemas que prometían las dos próximas semanas.

Serena sintió que le empezaba a doler la cabeza. Tomó un par de aspirinas que había tenido la precaución de meter en su bolso con el agua mineral comprada en el aeropuerto y se tumbó en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

Estaba en Italia y ya no había vuelta atrás.

La cena no fue fácil. Andrew había anunciado que llevaría a Serena a un restaurante, pero la Signora insistió en que sería imprudente porque al día siguiente tendrían que viajar muy temprano para evitar el calor.

Así que cenaron en la enorme mesa del comedor de protocolo que no contribuyó en absoluto a crear una atmósfera relajada. La conversación era tan artificial, que

Serena deseó que se comunicaran en italiano y la dejaran aparte.

También recordó que habían acordado suministrar el mínimo de detalles personales. Así que la Signora se quedó con la idea de que era una chica que compartía un piso con unas amigas y que disfrutaba de la vida. Alguien que no había previsto la repentina llegada a su vida del hombre adecuado, explicó con un toque de tímida coquetería al tiempo que dedicaba una lánguida mirada a Andrew.

Y también supo que nunca olvidaría la expresión que vio en el rostro de la augusta dama. Había ensayado tantas veces la historia de cómo y cuándo se habían conocido que la sabía de memoria y la recitó a la perfección. Después de todo, debía dar la impresión de que era una relación estable que ya duraba dos meses y que merecía ser tomada con seriedad, una relación que posiblemente pasaría a la fase siguiente. En un momento dado, con toda ingenuidad preguntó cómo era Andrew en la niñez y si había alguna fotografía de aquellos tiempos.

Aunque no tenía demasiado apetito, tuvo que admitir que la comida era deliciosa. Cuando acabaron de cenar, volvieron al salotto y escucharon música de Monteverdi. Ésa fue la parte más agradable de la velada, no sólo porque su difunto padre solía disfrutar de la música del compositor, sino porque apenas conversaron.

Empezaba a relajarse cuando la Signora anunció que era hora de retirarse. Andrew se despidió con toda corrección fuera del salotto, pero cuando Serena volvió del cuarto de baño enfundada en una bata, lo encontró en su habitación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Quería hablar contigo en privado —dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo—. Eres brillante, carissima. Dio mió, casi lograste convencerme. Mamma está hecha una furia. La oí hablar con su vieja amiga Berjerait Black, porque mencionó varias veces el nombre de Esmeralda.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —preguntó Serena, con cansancio.

—Esmeralda es la nuera de la signora Black —explicó con una radiante sonrisa—. Y le causa muchos problemas. Mamma siempre está aconsejando a su amiga, pero esta vez le ha tocado quejarse a ella. Insistía con desesperación en que su amiga debía ayudarla. Así que todo marcha según mis deseos.

—Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo.

—¿Lamentas lo de Toscana? También fue una desagradable sorpresa para mí. Darien tiene otras casas que pudo haber ofrecido a la Mamma y no tan remotas como la de Besavoro. Pero, para tu tranquilidad, te aseguro que no querrá estar cerca de mi madre.

—¿No estáis muy unidos, verdad?

—Darien prefiere vivir a su manera y la Mamma siempre intenta interferir.

—No debimos haber empezado esto, Andrew —dijo Serena mirándolo a los ojos —. Si tu madre está seriamente enfadada, el asunto ya no es un juego. Creo que tendríamos que replantear la situación.

—Nunca ha sido un juego para mí. ¡Es mi vida! Quiero que mi madre se convenza de que mi futuro es cosa mía y que ni ella ni nadie podrá imponérmelo. Y que no voy a casarme con Amy Mizuno —declaró. Luego bajó la voz—. Serena, prometiste ayudarme. Hicimos un pacto y todo marcha bien —urgió—. Sólo dos semanas, eso es todo lo que te pido. Entonces quedarás libre. Tendrás tus vacaciones en Italia y una suma de dinero. Esto es fácil para ti. Después de todo, ¿qué puede suceder en dos breves semanas? —preguntó en tono persuasivo. Luego, se dirigió a la puerta con una sonrisa—. Te aseguro que no hay motivo para preocuparse.

**VAYA ASI QUE EN REALIDAD ENTRE SERE Y ANDREW NO HAY NADA AUNQUE TANTO DARIEN COMO CIRCONIA PIENSEN QUE ASI ES LO QUE VA A SUFIRIR SERE POR ESE ERROR…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sara Craven**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Chantaje al conde**

**-** **Sara Craven**** –**

**CAPITULO 3**

Esa noche, Serena no durmió bien, asediada por sueños inquietantes hasta que por fin amaneció. Más tarde, no fue una sorpresa descubrir que la partida no tendría lugar según lo programado.

El coche llegó puntualmente con Tigre, el conductor uniformado, y allí se quedó hasta que la Signora, después de un tranquilo desayuno, órdenes contradictorias, llamadas telefónicas y mensajes a los amigos, al fin se decidió a partir.

Serena no había viajado nunca en un vehículo tan lujoso como ése, aunque fue imposible relajarse sentada en el asiento trasero en compañía de la madre, en la esquina opuesta, y su antipático perro en una cesta acolchada. Había esperado otro aluvión de preguntas y se preparó para ello, pero no sucedió así. La Signora parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, y Caio, aparte de enseñarle los colmillos cuando lo miraba, también se mantuvo tranquilo.

Hubo numerosas paradas a causa del perro y Serena comprobó que la espalda empezaba a dolerse a causa de la tensión.

Se había puesto un ligero vestido suelto de algodón color crema con mangas muy cortas y un discreto escote cuadrado. El vestido hacía juego con unas sandalias planas de color marrón, y un sombrero de lino de ala ancha. Aparte de la obligatoria crema protectora, sólo se había dado un ligero toque de rímel en las pestañas y brillo de un suave tono coral en los labios.

Intentó consolarse con el pensamiento de que la Signora no podría quejarse de su aspecto, aunque la odiara. Mientras avanzaban velozmente por la autopista, concluyó que el coche no necesitaba aire acondicionado, pues la madre de Andrew podría haber hecho descender la temperatura a bajo cero con una sola de sus miradas. El coste del viaje escolar de su hermano subía a cada minuto que pasaba, pensó con abatimiento.

Sin embargo, a medida que se internaban en la región de Umbría, Serena sucumbió a la alegre belleza del paisaje, y todas las otras consideraciones pasaron a un segundo lugar. Donde quiera que mirase había interminables prados verdes y la cima de cada colina aparecía coronada por pueblecitos en precario equilibrio.

Media hora después, llegaron a Besavoro, un pueblo un poco más extenso junto a un río afluente del Tíber, según le informó Andrew. Alrededor de la plaza las casas y tiendas se arracimaban en torno a una alta iglesia muy ornamentada.

Cruzaron el pueblo y empezaron a ascender por un empinado camino lleno de curvas que bordeaba el valle. Serena recordó el comentario de Andrew acerca de sus riesgos y, estremecida, agradeció la habilidad de Tigre como conductor.

—Ya casi hemos llegado, signorina —oyó con sorpresa la voz de la madre dirigida a ella—. Sin duda, sentirá ansias por conocer el lugar donde pasará sus breves vacaciones. Espero que esté a la altura de sus expectativas.

—¿La casa ha pertenecido desde siempre a la familia? —preguntó educadamente.

—Durante generaciones, aunque ha tenido modificaciones y extensiones a través de los años. Se dice que una vez fue una ermita, un lugar solitario donde se enviaba a hacer penitencia a los monjes pecadores.

—Sé como se habrán sentido —comentó Andrew por encima del hombro—. Me asombra que Darien desperdicie siquiera una hora de su vida en este lugar, aunque, con toda seguridad, nunca se ha arrepentido de nada en su vida. La madre se encogió de hombros.

—Pasó aquí gran parte de su infancia. Tal vez le recuerde momentos felices.

—Darien, nunca fue un niño. Su pasado se remonta al día anterior y nada más. Mira, Serena mia, ahora puedes ver la casa si miras hacia abajo, entre los árboles.

Serena vislumbró una construcción de piedra de un tono rosa pálido con tejas de terracota desteñidas por el sol y retuvo el aliento presa de una súbita sensación mágica. Era como un paraje encantado, adormecido entre los árboles.

«Gracias a este aire tan diáfano es imposible no oír el ruido de un vehículo que se aproxima», pensó Darien.

Llegaban los huéspedes no deseados. Con un suspiro irritado, se levantó de la tumbona, recogió unos viejos pantalones de tenis del suelo de mármol y se los puso a regañadientes. Durante los últimos días había disfrutado de su solitaria libertad.

Entre otras cosas, se había dedicado a nadar desnudo y a tomar el sol al borde de la piscina a sabiendas de que Artemis y Luna, encargados de la villa, nunca perturbarían su intimidad.

Pero, a partir de ese momento, su soledad había acabado. Tras ponerse unas gastadas alpargatas, se encaminó a la casa a través del jardín dispuesto en terrazas.

Hasta el último minuto, había rezado para que esa pesadilla no ocurriera. Deseó que Andrew y su ragazza hubieran reñido o que zia Circonia se hubiera encariñado con ella como una madre olvidando todas sus objeciones. Cualquier cosa que lo sacara de ese horrible atolladero.

Pero la llamada telefónica de la dama había destruido sus esperanzas. Recordó con disgusto su voz histérica despotricando contra la chica. Para ella, no era más que una fulana. Una aventurera ordinaria, proveniente de la clase social más baja, aunque muy lista, ya que estaba claro que intentaba atrapar a Andrew con fines matrimoniales, y el pobrecillo de su hijo no se daba cuenta del peligro en que se había metido. Al mismo tiempo, había dejado muy claro que su amenaza de sacar a la luz su aventura con Esmeralda continuaba vigente si no mantenía su palabra.

«Quiero que destruyas a la inglesa. Nada menos que eso me servirá», había sentenciado antes de cortar la comunicación.

Darien sintió la tentación de replicar que prefería destruir a Esmeralda, que se mostraba vergonzosamente tenaz bombardeándolo con llamadas telefónicas y breves mensajes. Si continuaba comportándose con tanta indiscreción, Diamante y su madre no tardarían en descubrir el asunto sin la intervención de tia Circonia.

Y en ese momento iba a enfrentarse a una calamidad peor: esa chica desconocida e indeseada a la que tendría que inducir mañosamente a abandonar el lecho de Andrew para ir al suyo. Probablemente tendría que emborracharse para llevar a cabo su propósito.

«Si salgo vivo de este lío, haré votos de castidad», pensó malhumorado cuando Artemis ya abría el pesado portalón de madera de entrada a la villa y Luna se movía ansiosamente de un lado a otro. Sabía que sus disposiciones y últimos detalles se habían realizado a la perfección y que la comida sería excelente. No solía recibir visitas en la villa y los sirvientes estaban acostumbrados a su trato relajado, así que la presencia de zia Circonia sería agotadora para todos ellos.

Darien salió del sombreado vestíbulo a la luz del sol. El coche estaba estacionado a unos cuantos metros y el chófer ayudaba a bajar a la Signora mientras Caio lanzaba agudos ladridos desde sus brazos.

La atención de Darien, sin embargo, se concentró en la joven, un tanto apartada, que contemplaba la fachada de la casa.

Su primera reacción fue que no era su tipo, ni tampoco el de Andrew, cosa que lo desconcertó un tanto. De hecho no se ajustaba a la imagen preconcebida que habían engendrado en su mente las acusaciones de su tía, pensó críticamente. Era casi tan alta como Andrew, de rostro claro y pálido. Una nube de cabellos rubios le caía hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de un tono celeste y la boca bien dibujada.

No era una belleza convencional, pero sí curiosamente seductora. Probablemente demasiado esbelta, aunque el vestido barato que llevaba no revelaba detalles, pensó divertido.

Y entonces, como respuesta a un silencioso deseo, una leve brisa desde las colinas detrás de ellos removió la tela del vestido contra su cuerpo revelando los pequeños pechos erguidos, la leve concavidad del estómago, los muslos suavemente redondeados y las largas y esbeltas piernas.

Darien, atónito, de improviso sintió que le faltaba el aliento y, contra su voluntad, descubrió que su cuerpo se estremecía con inesperada anticipación. «He cambiado de opinión. Después de todo, no hará falta que me emborrache. Al contrario, creo que esta ragazza no merece menos que mi completa y sobria atención», pensó burlándose de sí mismo.

En ese instante, se dio cuenta de que la Signora se acercaba con una mirada reprobadora en los ojos oscuros.

—¿Es así como te vistes para recibir a tus invitados, Darien?

Con una fría sonrisa, el conde le tomó la mano y se inclinó.

—Hace diez minutos estaba desnudo, zia Circonia. Esta es una concesión a mis invitados —dijo al tiempo que miraba a Caio con severidad—. Veo que has traído a tu perro. Espero que haya aprendido mejores modales desde la última vez que nos vimos —reprochó antes de echar una mirada a Andrew—. Ah, Andrew, come stai.

Andrew lo miró con suspicacia.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy en mi casa, lo que te convierte en mi huésped —replicó con cierta sorpresa—. Naturalmente que deseaba estar presente para ocuparme de que estéis a gusto.

—Nunca te preocupas tanto —murmuró Andrew.

—¿No? Tal vez haya aprendido de mis errores. La casa dispone de habitaciones suficientes para todos. No tendrás que compartir dormitorio conmigo, primo —replicó y entonces miró a la joven como si la viera por primera vez—. ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu encantadora amiga? —preguntó con deliberada cortesía más que entusiasmo en tanto notaba la ansiedad en los grandes ojos celestes bordeados de oscuras pestañas.

Andrew tomó la mano de Serena en un gesto defensivo.

—Ésta es la signorina Serena Tsukino, que ha venido conmigo de Londres. Serena, permíteme presentarte a mi primo, el conde Darien Chiba.

—Encantada de conocerlo, signore —saludó con una voz clara y tranquila, aunque sin mirarlo a los ojos, detalle que a Darien no le pasó inadvertido.

—Sea bienvenida en mi hogar, signorina —dijo inclinando la cabeza con formal cortesía antes de guiarlos a la casa—. Luna, por favor, enseñe a las señoras sus respectivas habitaciones. Artemis, ¿quiere llevar a mi primo a la suya?

Cuando se volvía para alejarse, Andrew le aferró un brazo.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde has puesto a Serena? —siseó.

—Por exigencia de tu madre, en una habitación junto a la suya —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Siento desilusionarte, pero bien sabes que nunca va a permitir que duermas con tu novia bajo el mismo techo que ella. Por lo demás, si te acercas a esa parte de la casa, esa rata peluda que tiene tu mamma te sentirá y se pondrá a ladrar —explicó con una sonrisa levemente maliciosa—. Como los antiguos monjes, tendrás que practicar la castidad.

—Una lección que tú todavía tienes que aprender —replicó Andrew con acidez.

—Puede ser, aunque nunca he traído una mujer aquí —observó Darien suavemente.

—A propósito, ¿qué piensas de mi pequeña innamorata inglesa?

—¿Quieres mi opinión? —respondió en tanto le sostenía la mirada—. Si es de tu agrado, debería bastar con eso, primo. Aunque normalmente te gustan con más... — se detuvo con un gesto elocuente de las manos.

—Sí —Andrew convino con lascivia—. Pero esta chica tiene... zonas ocultas, si entiendes lo que te digo —añadió antes de echarse a reír.

A Darien no le gustaba mucho Andrew y, en ese momento, gustosamente le habría propinado un puñetazo en la boca.

En cambio, le dijo que se sintiera como en su casa y se marchó a su habitación a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

Serena siguió a Luna y a la Signora por una serie de galerías. La Villa Venus era una extensa construcción de una planta. Pero en ese momento no se sentía con ánimo para apreciar lo que la rodeaba. No todavía.

¿Así que ése era el conde Chiba, la augusta cabeza de la banca Shiels? ¿Ese individuo medio desnudo de negros cabellos rizados y sin afeitar?

Al principio pensó que era el conserje o el jardinero. Había esperado una versión mayor y más formal de Andrew, convencionalmente apuesto y con una figura más gruesa a causa de la edad. Pero el conde era muy alto, con un cuerpo admirable. Esbelto, musculoso y de piel bronceada. Los pantalones cortos, flojos en las estrechas caderas casi pecaban de indecentes. Serena juzgó que tendría unos treinta años. Su rostro era más impresionante que apuesto, la nariz aquilina, una boca francamente cínica y oscuros ojos zafiros que miraban al mundo con aburrida indiferencia bajo los gruesos párpados. O al menos, Serena se corrigió, ése fue el modo en que él la había mirado.

Tal como Andrew había sugerido, tampoco profesaba gran admiración por su tía. No había entendido el breve intercambio de palabras entre ellos, aunque había detectado una cierta dosis de tirantez.

Pero si sus visitas no le agradaban, ¿por qué estaba allí, donde no se le esperaba, si disponía incluso de sitios mejores para pasar sus vacaciones? No tenía sentido. Como fuere, no se lo imaginaba muy complacido si descubría que tendría que entretener a una de las piezas menores de la máquina de Relaciones Públicas de la sucursal londinense del banco Shiels. Mayor razón para guardar el secreto sobre su trabajo para la empresa Harman Osaka. Así que decidió que continuaría siendo la chica que Andrew había conocido en un bar.

—Ecco, signorina —anunció Luna con una radiante sonrisa al tiempo que abría una puerta.

Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron, deleitados. La habitación no podría haber sido más diferente a la estancia cerrada que había ocupado el día anterior. Era más amplia que la otra, con suelos de mármol en un tono rosa pálido, y en las blancas paredes todavía había trazas de antiguos frescos que pronto iba a examinar a su placer. Y esos eran todos los indicios de que se trataba de una antigua mansión.

Una gran cama con dosel del que colgaban cortinas blancas y transparentes iguales a las que decoraban las ventanas, una cómoda y una mesilla de noche comprendían todo el mobiliario. Una puerta se abría a un lujoso cuarto de baño con suelos del mismo color que los de la habitación. Por todo adorno había una lámpara en la mesilla junto a la cama y un florero con rosas frescas sobre la cómoda.

Serena se volvió a Luna.

—Perfecto —dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando estuvo sola, se acercó a las puertas francesas y las abrió de par en par. Daba a un patio con soportales flanqueados de columnas, como un claustro medieval. Serena entró en el claustro contemplando lo que la rodeaba. Había una pequeña fuente en el centro de la zona adoquinada, con un querubín medio roto que arrojaba agua desde una concha a la fuente baja junto a la que había un banco de piedra. Descubrió que el patio se abría a un prado bañado por el sol que formaba parte del jardín, El verde césped formaba parte del jardín y estaba cuajado de flores. No lejos de allí oyó el arrullo de unas palomas.

Pero no todo era paz y quietud. Desde muy cerca le llegó la autoritaria voz de la Signora y las suaves réplicas de Luna. Un recordatorio de que en ese jardín del Edén también había serpientes.

De pronto se sintió cansada, pegajosa y un poco desalentada. En el cuarto de baño, había visto un juego de toallas junto a una serie de artículos de tocador y decidió utilizarlos.

Estuvo un rato bajo el chorro de la ducha caliente y luego se enjabonó con una pastilla que olía a lilas. Muy pronto, se sintió fresca, renovada y con nuevas energías.

Cuando se hubo secado, se envolvió en una suave toalla y regresó a la habitación, donde se dedicó a deshacer el equipaje que esperaba sobre la cama. Nada de lo que había llevado era suficientemente elegante ni formal para alguien que, como ella, se hospedaba en la villa de un conde.

Lo más apropiado era un vestido de una tela sedosa en tono plateado que decidió ponerse para la cena de esa noche. Sabía que de todos modos la Signora iba a desaprobar cualquier cosa que se pusiera. Sin embargo, por alguna razón que no supo explicar o admitir, no quería que el conde Chiba la mirara con el mismo desdén.

Quería que aceptara la ficción de que Andrew y ella eran una pareja y que, de alguna manera, llegara a aceptarla como una novia adecuada para su primo.

Sin saber qué hacer hasta la hora de la cena y sin atreverse a explorar los alrededores, decidió tenderse en la cama con un libro hasta que la llamaran.

En ese momento, oyó unos golpecitos en la puerta. Pensando que era Andrew, abrió con cautela y descubrió a Luna con una bandeja.

Con una resplandeciente sonrisa, la mujer mayor se la puso en las manos mientras le informaba que Su Excelencia había pensado que a la signorina podría apetecerle tomar algo tras el viaje.

Una vez sola, Serena se sentó al borde de la cama y examinó el contenido. Había una tetera, un plato con sándwiches de paté y un cuenco de cerezas.

Sorprendida, pensó que era una gentileza no esperada. Al parecer, el conde Chiba era una caja de sorpresas. Tras dar cuenta de los sándwiches y de dos tazas de té, se tendió en la cama con su libro mientras saboreaba las cerezas.

Despertó cuando empezaban a caer las sombras en el patio.

Tras ponerse una braguita y un sujetador de encaje, se maquilló con más cuidado de lo habitual antes de cepillarse vigorosamente el pelo y ponerse unos pendientes plateados. Luego, se roció la piel con el delicado perfume que solía usar antes de ponerse el vestido, atar el cinturón en su esbelta cintura y calzarse unas sandalias bajas en honor de Andrew, muy susceptible en cuanto a su baja estatura, a diferencia del conde Chiba. Aun con sandalias muy altas apenas le habría llegado a la barbilla, pensó sin saber por qué.

Era tiempo de concentrarse en Andrew y en la tarea que debía llevar a cabo. Serena salió de la habitación y, en su camino, observó que había muchos patios, algunos cerrados, y cada uno con su fuente o una estatua. En un momento, se sintió perdida en esos laberintos pero, para su alivio, el sirviente con chaqueta blanca que los había recibido en la entrada apareció como por arte de magia y amablemente le indicó que lo siguiera.

La dejó en una enorme estancia con una gran chimenea de piedra sobre la que había un despliegue de armas. La habitación estaba vacía, así que se dedicó a contemplar los frescos de las paredes. En un extremo, unas puertas francesas se abrían a una terraza con una escalinata que descendía al jardín.

Había pocos muebles en el salón. Unos cuantos sofás, un armario de madera tallada y un piano de cola. Estaba abierto. Serena, intrigada, se sentó en el taburete y de pronto sus dedos recorrieron suavemente las teclas, que producían un sonido maravilloso.

Con un suspiro recordó a su padre y los tristes sucesos tras su muerte, entre ellos la pérdida de su amado piano. Serena pulsó algunas teclas y, consciente de que estaba sola, se puso a tocar una moderna canción de cuna que una vez había estudiado como tema para un examen.

Tal vez porque siempre había sido una de sus piezas favoritas, sus manos se deslizaron con toda facilidad y sin errores sobre las teclas. Más tarde, suspirando, tocó las tristes notas finales, perdida en su propia nostalgia.

Serena se sobresaltó al oír que al último compás le seguían unos aplausos. Bruscamente se volvió hacia la puerta y miró con aprensión.

—¡Bravo! —exclamó el conde Chiba, que lentamente se acercaba a ella.

**VAYA POR QUE PARECE QUE DESDE EL INICIO ESTE PAR SE SINTIERON ATRAIDOS EL UNO POR EL OTRO…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sara Craven**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Chantaje al conde**

**-** **Sara Craven**** –**

**CAPITULO 4**

—Oh, Dios —murmuró Serena sin aliento, consciente de su rubor—. Lo siento, signore. No me di cuenta... no tenía derecho...

—Nonsenso. Una interpretación encantadora —comentó al tiempo que se apoyaba en el piano y la miraba imperturbable.

—Gracias.

Su aspecto había cambiado notablemente. Peinado y afeitado, llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados que realzaban sus largas piernas, una camisa blanca abierta en el cuello y una chaqueta desabotonada carmesí.

«Un aspecto informal y suntuoso a la vez», pensó Serena.

—Veo que mi decisión de mantenerlo afinado está totalmente justificada —continuó—. Creo que nadie lo ha tocado desde la muerte de mi madre.

—Oh, Dios mío, eso lo empeora todo —dijo Serena al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza con desolación—. Vuelvo a disculparme. Fue una intrusión imperdonable.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Ha sido una delicia. Quiere interpretar otra pieza?

—Oh, no —exclamó al tiempo que se levantaba apresuradamente con tanta mala suerte que el bajo del vestido quedó atrapado en una esquina del taburete—. Maldición —añadió al tiempo que tiraba de la tela intentando liberarse.

—Sta'quieto, o lo romperá —ordenó el conde al tiempo que se inclinaba graciosamente junto a ella y con toda habilidad liberaba la falda del vestido.

—Gracias —murmuró Serena mirando al suelo.

—De nada —contestó al tiempo que se alzaba—. ¿Dónde ha dejado a Andrew?

—No lo he visto desde que llegamos. Darien alzó una ceja.

—¿Davvero? Espero que no la esté descuidando —comentó con una leve sonrisa—. Si es así, puede entretenerse con el piano.

—Oh, no —dijo Serena rápidamente—. No me descuida. En absoluto. Tal vez esté con su madre.

—Si fuera así, ese perrito revoltoso ya lo habría anunciado —observó y luego hizo una pausa—. Dígame, ¿le gustó la merienda?

Los ojos de ella volaron a su cara morena.

—¿Usted la envió? Fue muy amable por su parte.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Aquí cenamos más tarde que en Inglaterra. No quería que se desmayara de hambre —dijo con una sonrisa complaciente—. Pronto se acostumbrará al ritmo de Italia.

—Lo intentaré, aunque no es fácil adaptarse en dos semanas.

Darien amplió la sonrisa.

—Al contrario, creo que muchas cosas pueden cambiar rápidamente —rebatió al tiempo que se dirigía al armario—. ¿Le apetece beber algo? Yo tomaré un whisky.

—No, gracias —dijo Serena, aunque sentía la garganta seca.

—Hay zumo de naranja —prosiguió como si no le hubiera oído—. ¿La ha probado con campari?

—Bueno, la verdad es que no.

—Hágalo ahora —sugirió antes de preparar la bebida—. Salute —brindó más tarde chocando su copa contra la de ella.

—Grazie —dijo ella con rigidez.

—Prego. Dígame, signorina, ¿siempre está tan tensa? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

Serena probó un sorbo y de inmediato le gustó la mezcla dulce y amarga de la bebida.

—No siempre, pero ésta es una situación difícil para mí. Usted debe de estarse preguntando qué hago aquí, signore —aventuró titubeante.

—Ha venido con mi primo. Eso no es un secreto.

Serena respiró a fondo.

—Por tanto tal vez no ignore que mi presencia no le es grata a su madre.

Tras beber un trago, Darien la miró con ojos entornados.

—Los asuntos de mi tía no me conciernen, signorina. Pero créame, ahora que nos hemos conocido, no espero otra cosa más que su visita sea placentera —declaró. Entonces, antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo le tomó la mano y la llevó a sus labios, donde depositó un leve beso con un brillo especial en la mirada—. ¿La ayudaría a relajarse si nos tratáramos con menos formalidad? Mi nombre es Darien y sé que el tuyo es Serena.

La joven se sonrojó hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

—Puede que a su tía no le guste —replicó casi sin aliento.

—Entonces dejemos que diga lo que quiera, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, si estás seguro de lo que dices...

—Sin duda. ¿Quieres que acabemos nuestras bebidas en la terraza? En las tardes es muy agradable estar allí.

Serena lo siguió a regañadientes. No estaba preparada para eso. Había esperado ver a Andrew constantemente a su lado, como una barrera entre su familia y ella.

En la terraza, Darien retiró cortésmente una de las sillas para ella.

Ya sentados junto a la mesa, se produjo un tenso silencio. Serena bebió otro sorbo sin poder calmar sus nervios.

—Para ser primos, no os parecéis mucho —aventuró finalmente.

—No —dijo Darien con los ojos puestos en la copa—. Físicamente no nos parecemos mucho.

—Su madre es una mujer... impresionante —comento con un hilo de voz.

—Tiene una fuerte personalidad —respondió el conde secamente—. Creo que de joven era muy bella —añadió al tiempo que se reclinaba en el asiento—. Dime, Serena, ¿cómo conociste a mi primo?

—Trabajo en un bar. Era uno de los clientes.

—Ah, entonces no siempre eres tan tímida como lo demuestras conmigo.

—Es que no esperaba conocerlo, signore.

—Olvidas nuestro acuerdo. Me llamo Darien. «No lo he olvidado, pero no estoy preparada para un trato de confianza con un hombre como tú», pensó.

En ese momento, se oyó un fuerte estornudo desde el salotto, y Andrew apareció con un gran pañuelo en la mano.

—Maledizione, creo que me estoy resfriando. Seguramente había algún virus en el avión.

Serena decidió que era su oportunidad para actuar.

—Cariño —dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a él—, es algo horrible. Los resfriados de verano siempre son los peores.

Durante un segundo, Andrew la miró como si hubiera olvidado quién era; luego se acercó más a ella y la besó torpemente en la mejilla.

—Bueno, debo tener cuidado de no contagiarte, carissima. Che peccato, ¿eh? —dijo al tiempo que la rodeaba con un brazo, los dedos deliberadamente rozando la parte baja de los pechos.

Con fingida sonrisa, ella deseó darle una patada donde más le doliera mientras Darien bebía un trago con rostro inexpresivo.

Muy pronto, Serena comprobó con desilusión que se desbarataban sus esperanzas de que Andrew se comportara con más comedimiento ante la madre, que se reunió con ellos minutos más tarde. Andrew se sentó muy cerca de ella y se dedicó a darle golpecitos en el brazo y en el hombro, los labios siempre cerca de su oído, sus cabellos, su mejilla con pequeñas caricias que a ella le parecieron repelentes.

Por cierto que era consciente de que la Signora los vigilaba con la boca convertida en una dura línea, porque ése era el propósito de todas esas manifestaciones. Y no podía hacer nada, aunque tampoco se le escapó la mirada pensativa del conde y, por algún motivo, encontró que esa actitud era más perturbadora que el furioso escrutinio de la anciana.

«Piensa en el dinero, piensa en el dinero», se repetía Serena como un mantra aunque no lograba tranquilizarse, así que agradeció el momento en que anunciaron que la cena estaba servida.

El comedor era una estancia larga de techo bajo con una hermosa pintura que representaba una alegre bacanal, los personajes cubiertos con racimos de uva en lugar de ropa.

Más abajo, la escena era mucho más decorosa. La plata y los cristales de la mesa brillaban a la luz de unos candelabros muy ornamentados. Darien se sentó a la cabecera, la Signora en el extremo opuesto y Serena frente a Andrew, con la mesa como escudo protector contra cualquier iniciativa amorosa.

Aunque para su alivio, Andrew se mostró más preocupado de su resfriado que de ella. Suspirando, se sonaba constantemente y de vez en cuando se llevaba una mano a la frente para constatar si tenía fiebre.

A pesar de sus preocupaciones, Serena descubrió que tenía hambre, así que comió los deliciosos platos italianos con buen apetito, aunque fue muy prudente con el vino que Artemis vertía en su vaso. Era necesario mantener la cabeza despejada.

La conversación giró sobre tópicos generales y se mantuvo todo el tiempo en inglés. La Signora intentó vanamente introducir el italiano, pero el conde le recordó con sedosa suavidad que lo hacía en honor a la invitada. Furiosa, la dama se vio obligada a ceder. La cena casi llegaba a su fin cuando Andrew dejó caer la bomba.

—Mamma, cuando regresemos a Roma, ¿te importaría darme la sortija que me dejó la abuela y que guardas en la caja fuerte de tu casa?

De inmediato, se produjo un silencio electrizante. Serena mantuvo los ojos fijos en el plato. «Oh, Dios, ¿qué le ha impulsado a decir eso sin advertírmelo?», pensó. A pesar de su opinión sobre la Signora, la anciana todavía era su madre y Andrew la estaba provocando deliberadamente.

—Es una joya muy valiosa —dijo finalmente, con voz un tanto temblorosa—. Hay que mantenerla a buen recaudo, aunque desde luego que te corresponde a ti decidir, figlio mió.

—Ya lo he hecho —repuso Andrew con una suave sonrisa—. Es hora de que pase a mí poder.

Serena colocó la cuchara en el plato, incapaz de probar otro bocado. A través de la luz de los candelabros, lanzó a Andrew una mirada recriminatoria.

Después del incidente, la conversación decayó sensiblemente, y Serena agradeció la sugerencia del conde de tomar el café en el salotto.

Tras beber un café negro muy fuerte en tazas diminutas, la Signora, que había permanecido como una estatua en una esquina del sofá, anunció su intención de ver un programa de televisión.

Incapaz de entender el idioma, Serena se dedicó a observar la partida de ajedrez entre los hombres. Aunque no era experta, pronto se dio cuenta de que Andrew estaba en muy mala situación.

—Me siento demasiado mal para continuar. Pediré a Luna que me prepare una tisana y que la lleve a mi habitación —dijo tras darse por vencido. Luego se puso de pie y besó a Serena en la mejilla—. Buenas noches, carissima. Seguro que estaré bien mañana si me voy a la cama de inmediato. Pasaremos un buen rato juntos mientras te enseño mi hermoso país. Podríamos empezar por Asís, ¿qué te parece?

Con una sonrisa forzada, Serena murmuró que sería maravilloso.

Tras besar la mano de su madre ignorando su mirada de basilisco, Andrew se retiró de la sala. Darien ordenó las piezas, las puso en el punto de partida y miró a Serena.

—¿Te gustaría desafiar al ganador?

—No después de haber visto el modo en que venciste a Andrew —dijo apesadumbrada—. Deberías jugar con mi hermano menor. A los seis años era campeón de ajedrez en el colegio.

—¿Su hermano? —interrumpió bruscamente la dama—. Creí que era hija única, signorina.

Serena se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que eso era lo que habían acordado decir con Andrew. No sólo hija única, sino huérfana también. Les ahorraría muchos problemas que se supiera que era hija única, había dicho Andrew.

Tendría que contarle su indiscreción a primera hora de la mañana.

—¿Ésa es la impresión que doy, signora? —preguntó con ligereza.—. Probablemente sea la expresión de un íntimo deseo. Y ahora, ruego que me excusen. Ha sido un día largo y todavía tengo que aprender el camino por los laberintos hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Darien se puso de pie.

—Permíteme —dijo en tanto se acercaba a la chimenea y tiraba el cordón de la campanilla. Un instante después, Artemis se asomó por la puerta—. La signorina desea retirarse. Condúzcala a su habitación.

Serena sintió que la invadía una extraña desilusión.

—Gracias —dijo con rigidez—. Buenas noches.

Tan pronto como se hubo marchado, la Signora se puso de pie.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —siseó con impaciencia—. ¿Por qué no la has llevado tú a la habitación? Era tu oportunidad para quedarte a solas con esa pequeña estúpida.

Darien apretó los labios, a sabiendas de que había sentido la misma tentación y deliberadamente había resistido el impulso.

—Sé lo que hago —replicó, cortante—. ¿Quieres que se asuste y se vaya con Andrew para sentirse protegida?

—¿Asustarse? —replicó ella con desprecio—. ¿Ésa? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Simplemente intento indicar que no es el tipo de chica que uno recoge en un bar. Me... sorprende.

La Signora rió con dureza.

—Mi mundano sobrino, ¿así que también te has dejado engañar por esa fachada de fingida inocencia, igual que mi pobre hijo? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que lo tiene como tonto? ¡Haberme pedido con ese descaro la sortija de la nonna Unazuki! Y yo que la tenía destinada a Amy, como un regalo de su parte. Todavía no puedo creerlo.

—Yo tampoco. ¿Estás segura de que están enamorados o simplemente quiere vender la sortija para pagar sus deudas de juego?

—¿Amor? A ella sólo le atrae la posición social de mi hijo. Cree que también es rico.

—Entonces enséñale los informes bancarios. Eso le va a curar el amor y me ahorrará muchos problemas —sugirió con frialdad.

—Pero no lo va a curar a él. Ya lo viste esta noche. No podía quitarle las manos de encima.

—Es cierto —convino Darien lentamente—. Tal vez sea mejor que duerman en los extremos opuestos de la casa.

—¿Te olvidas del paseo de mañana? —replicó ella con el ceño fruncido—. No me cabe duda de que irán directamente al hotel más cercano.

Un disgusto profundo y repentino de apoderó de Darien ante las imágenes que conjuraban esas palabras, aunque silenciosamente se acusó de ser un hipócrita.

—Permíteme una sugerencia, mi querida tía. Tal vez deberías sentir un repentino interés por las atracciones locales. Después de todo, nunca has ido a Asís a ver los frescos del Giotto tras la restauración de la basílica. Y llévate al perro. Enséñale a morder a Andrew cada vez que toque a la chica.

—No se puede razonar contigo cuando estás de mal humor —dijo la Signora al tiempo que se encaminaba a la puerta—. Buenas noches y no olvides que nuestro acuerdo sigue en pie.

Cuando se encontró solo, Darien se acercó al piano y pensativamente pulsó unas cuantas notas con un dedo mientas recordaba el delicado rubor que invadió la tez pálida de Serena al alzar la vista y verlo en el umbral de la puerta.

También recordó la fresca fragancia que había asaltado sus sentidos cuando se arrodilló junto a ella para soltar la falda del vestido atrapada en el taburete. Un vestido que también lo había seducido. En otras circunstancias habría sido tan simple quitar el cinturón y dejar al descubierto la cálida dulzura de su cuerpo bajo los pliegues plateados. Era muy tentador el pensamiento de tocarla a su gusto y sentir la suave piel bajo su boca. Darien se descubrió sonriendo en tanto se preguntaba si ella se sonrojaría con la misma intensidad cuando se excitaba sexualmente.

«No es un pensamiento sensato para llevártelo a la cama» pensó con ironía mientras apagaba las luces. Tenía que estar loco para dejarse atrapar por esa fantasía de adolescente con una chica a la que fríamente debía mantener al margen de su vida.

Sólo un estúpido podría permitirse caer en esa clase de trampa de manera tan intempestiva. Darien suspiró con inesperada amargura mientras se dirigía a la puerta del salotto.

Serena tardó en dormirse esa noche. Las perturbadoras vibraciones de la casa le impedían relajarse. Era incapaz de alejar de su mente el pensamiento de que no estaba segura de poder seguir adelante con esa comedia que se tornaba demasiado complicada y casi imposible de manejar.

Luego se preguntó exasperada cuál sería la próxima petición de Andrew.

¿Comprometerse en matrimonio? Entonces, decidió que al día siguiente hablaría seriamente con él. Intentaría convencerlo de que las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos. Seguramente que a esas alturas la Signora ya estaba segura de que su plan de casarlo con Amy se había ido al garete, especialmente tras la bomba que había dejado caer en la cena, pensó con severidad. Ya no hacía falta que se arriesgaran más.

También intentaría persuadirlo de que la sacara de la Villa Venus. Para mayor sinceridad, su deseo era que la alejara del anfitrión.

A pesar del calor, sintió que temblaba. Cuando había seguido a Artemis por las galerías, de pronto había deseado intensamente que el conde se hubiera ofrecido a acompañarla. «¿Qué clase de locura es ésta?», se preguntó con desesperación.

Había estado en su compañía sólo un par de horas y su ansiedad por él ya amenazaba con escapar de su control.

Sí, había habido momentos en que le pareció que la obligada cortesía, que estaba segura demostraba a cualquiera de sus huéspedes, se transformaba en especial amabilidad.

Shiels era considerado por todo el mundo como un banco modelo de eficacia, muy respetado y de alta rentabilidad, razón por la que la empresa Harman Osaka estaba tan interesada en representarlo. Era indudable que el director del banco jugaba un papel clave en esos logros.

El conde Darien Chiba vivía bajo los radiantes rayos del sol mientras que ella ocupaba un pequeño y frío planeta en los límites del sistema solar. Así era y siempre sería así. Y sólo se debía a su mala suerte que sus caminos se hubieran visto obligados a cruzarse.

Serena cerró los ojos al recordar la sonrisa luminosa que borraba las duras líneas de la boca y que le confería una expresión encantadora. Y también intentó olvidar el cálido contacto de esos labios en su mano.

«Tengo que alejarme de aquí, y cuanto antes mejor», se dijo al tiempo que se revolvía inquieta en la cama. Bueno, con la colaboración de Andrew, podría resolverlo con facilidad.

Aunque no era lo que había deseado. Le apenaba saber que no podría conocer Florencia u otras ciudades de la región. Y aunque estaba claro que no ya no podía confiar en Andrew, al menos no se quejaría si le decía que quería marcharse, puesto que él tampoco había deseado pasar sus vacaciones en la Villa Venus. Ése fue el último pensamiento de Serena antes de sepultar la cara en la almohada.

Su decisión se mantenía inalterable a la mañana siguiente. Canturreando suavemente se dio una ducha y luego se puso una falda azul de tela vaquera y un top blanco sin mangas.

Era otro día glorioso y el sol ya empezaba a disipar la tenue niebla en la cumbre de las colinas. Serena pensó que probablemente iba a ser su último día en Italia, así que intentaría disfrutar cada minuto de él.

Andrew y ella arreglarían las cosas en el viaje a Asís y al día siguiente podrían marcharse de allí y la vida volvería otra vez a la normalidad.

La noche anterior había tenido la precaución de aprenderse el camino a la parte principal de la casa, así que encontró el comedor sin dificultad, sólo para descubrir que estaba vacío.

Cuando se alejaba hacia el vestíbulo, Luna apareció ante ella y la guió a la terraza.

Consternada, Serena vio que Darien era el único ocupante de la mesa cubierta con un mantel blanco. A unos pasos de él había un carro cubierto de platos con jamón y queso, una cesta de panecillos y un cuenco de fruta, además de una cafetera sobre un calentador.

—Buon giorno —saludó el conde al tiempo que cerraba el periódico y se ponía de pie—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí, gracias —respondió al tiempo que se sentaba a regañadientes en una silla y desplegaba la servilleta con la mirada baja—. ¿Sólo dos puestos? ¿Dónde están los otros? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Están desayunando en sus respectivas habitaciones. Mi tía, porque lo prefiere así, y Andrew porque se encuentra demasiado enfermo para abandonar el lecho.

—¿Demasiado enfermo? —repitió Serena mientras tomaba el vaso de zumo que él le había servido—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Su resfriado ha empeorado y su madre está muy preocupada. Ya ha requisado todos los calmantes de la casa y se han exprimido todos los limones que tenemos para preparar zumos a su hijo.

La consternación de Serena aumentaba por segundos. No estaba preparada para ese giro de los acontecimientos.

—Tal vez sería mejor ir a ver cómo se encuentra y ofrecerle mi ayuda.

—Permíteme un consejo, bella mia, nunca te interpongas entre una osa, una loba, mi tía Circonia y sus respectivos cachorros. Así que quédate donde estás y desayuna tranquila. Estarás mucho más segura, te lo prometo.

Darien se puso de pie y se dirigió al carro. Llevaba unos pantalones de tela vaquera color crema y un polo negro.

—¿Te apetece un poco de este excelente jamón?

—Gracias. Quizá más tarde se encuentre mejor y pueda levantarse. Se suponía que iríamos a Asís.

—Me temo que en un futuro previsible Andrew no podrá ir a ninguna parte —observó Darien con toda calma— A menos que su madre decida que me encargue de llevarlo en un helicóptero hasta el próximo hospital, claro está.

—Me temo que el resfriado está en su cabeza —comentó Serena, con los labios apretados.

—Te recomiendo que no lo digas ante zia Circonia —sugirió Darien al tiempo que comía un trozo de jamón—. Aunque no la veremos mucho. Se pasará el tiempo a la cabecera del enfermo, acomodándole los almohadones, leyéndole en voz alta y abusando de mi pobre Luna para que le prepare delicias a fin de tentar su escaso apetito.

—Entonces tiene algo grave.

—No, pero mi tía lo cree así. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es mantenerse en reposo. En realidad no es nada.

A pesar de sus preocupaciones, Serena se echó a reír.

—¡Qué absurdo! ¡Todo este lío por un simple resfriado!

—Aunque en un matrimonio éstas son las cosas que importan —comentó Darien con suavidad—. Y es mejor descubrirlas antes de la boda. Ahora ya sabes que Andrew se preocupa excesivamente de su salud. Porque desde luego que piensas casarte con mi primo, ¿verdad?

Serena lo miró con cautela.

—Yo... yo creo..., quiero decir que no hay nada formal. No todavía.

—Pero has venido para conocer a su familia. Y anoche parecía seguro. Para la familia Moon tanto como para los Chiba, el hecho de regalar una sortija, especialmente una reliquia de familia, es algo serio. Expresa una intención irrevocable. Un hombre y una mujer unidos por amor durante el resto de sus vidas.

Serena tragó saliva.

—Oh, no lo sabía. Él..., él no me lo dijo.

—Y ahora tendrás que esperar hasta que se recupere de su molesto resfriado. ¿Quieres café o prefieres que Luna te traiga té?

Serena tuvo que obligarse a volver al presente.

—Prefiero café.

Luego recibió la taza que él le ofrecía con un murmullo de agradecimiento.

—Pareces un poco alterada. ¿Puedo saber cuál es el problema? —preguntó mientras volvía a sentarse.

Serena se mordió el labio.

—Realmente no es nada serio. Sólo que me siento un tanto inútil por lo de Andrew. No sabré qué hacer.

—Te sugiero que te relajes —dijo el conde al tiempo que indicaba unos escalones—. Conducen a la piscina, un lugar agradable para tomar un baño de sol y tal vez soñar con el futuro. No te preocupes demasiado por Andrew. Se resfría por lo menos seis veces al año. Tendrás muchas oportunidades de cuidarlo, te lo prometo.

—Te burlas de mí.

—Bueno, tal vez un poco —convino con una amplia sonrisa—. Hacerte una broma es casi irresistible, créeme. Mira, tengo que ir al pueblo por un asunto de negocios. Si vienes conmigo, podríamos combinar el trabajo con el placer. Puedo llevarte a Asís. Allí hay muchas cosas interesantes que ver y un buen restaurante donde podríamos almorzar. ¿Te gustaría?

—Es muy amable por su parte, signore, y le estoy agradecida. Pero no quiero causarle tantas molestias —dijo, ruborizada.

—Al contrario, sería un placer —replicó Darien y luego hizo una pausa deliberada—. Pero me doy cuenta de que todavía tienes problemas para llamarme por mi nombre. Tal vez sientes que aún no puedes confiar lo suficiente como para pasar un día a solas conmigo.

«O tal vez no confías en ti misma, bella mía», pensó al ver el rubor que teñía su rostro.

—No, no es eso... no es eso... en absoluto. Verás, es por Andrew. Fue suya la idea de una excursión a Asís. Debería esperar a que se recupere para ir juntos. No... no quiero herir sus sentimientos. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Desde luego que sí —dijo con un suspiro—. «Cualquiera de estos días o de estas noches haré que vengas a mí, porque me vas a desear tanto, que tú misma te ofrecerás. Y yo tomaré todo lo que tengas que darme, y más aún», pensó mientras la miraba con una agradable sonrisa—. Bueno, si no puedo convencerte, que así sea —añadió al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa—. Arrivederci, Serena. Disfruta de tu soledad mientras puedas.

**HAHA DARIEN YA COMENZO A QUERERE SEDUCIRLA Y AHORA ANDREW QUE SE ENFERMA DE GRIPE Y PRACTICAMENTE LA DEJO SOLA NO QUE CONVENIENTE…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sara Craven**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Chantaje al conde**

**-** **Sara Craven**** –**

**CAPITULO 5**

Serena terminó de darse loción solar en las piernas y brazos y luego se tendió bajo una gran sombrilla a rayas con un suspiro de contento. Al contrario de lo que había esperado, disfrutaba de su soledad. La zona de la piscina se encontraba a los pies del jardín y, rodeada de setos floridos, era un refugio muy tranquilo. Aparte del canto de los pájaros y del zumbido de los insectos, nada alteraba la paz reinante. Con un suspiro de bienestar. Serena se puso las gafas de sol intentó leer, pero fue incapaz de concentrarse.

Horas antes, había pedido amablemente a Luna que preguntara si podía visitar a Andrew. Muy pronto llegó la inequívoca respuesta de la Signora: Andrew tenía mucha fiebre y estaba durmiendo, así que no se le podía molestar.

Quedó claro que tendría que practicar el arte de la paciencia y esperar a que Andrew pidiera verla cuando le bajara la fiebre.

El calor la obligó a cerrar los ojos y a relajarse. Era inútil agitarse porque en esas circunstancias no podía hacer nada. «Che sera, sera, así que bien puedo dejarme llevar por la corriente. Por amor a Dios, Andrew, mejora pronto y sácame de aquí» pensó soñolienta al tiempo que se acomodaba en la tumbona.

Darien estacionó el jeep ante la casa, pensando que necesitaba una bebida fría y un baño en la piscina.

Lo que no esperaba era la repentina aparición de su tía, como si hubiera estado aguardando su llegada.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—En el pueblo. —Taiki Kou me pidió que hablara con su padre para intentar persuadirlo de que no pase otro invierno en esa choza que tiene por casa.

—¿Él te lo pidió? ¿Y qué te importa a ti eso? Darien, creo que olvidas cuál es tu posición.

El la miró con dureza.

—Zia Circonia, Besavoro es mi pueblo y las preocupaciones de mis amigos también son las mías.

La Signora bufó de impaciencia.

—¿No fuiste con la chica? Darien se encogió de hombros.

—La invité, pero no quiso acompañarme.

—Eso va mal —replicó con una mirada furibunda.

—No, va mejor de lo que esperaba considerando que apenas nos conocemos. Pero no me pidas que te lo explique —dijo al tiempo que se alejaba camino a su habitación.

Había esperado la llegada de Serena a la villa con una sensación de irreprimible resentimiento aunque sabía que él era el único responsable de encontrarse en un apuro como ése; pero al verla se había sentido intrigado instantáneamente. Y a partir de ahí, bastó muy poco para empezar a desearla. Darien albergaba la fuerte sospecha de que habría sucedido lo mismo si la hubiera conocido en otro lugar y sin la interferencia de su tía.

Recordó con disgusto que cínicamente había prometido enviarla de vuelta a su país con un hermoso recuerdo, pero en ese momento no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. «Al menos no de inmediato», pensó al tiempo que se ponía un bañador negro.

Tal vez la llevara un par de semanas a un lugar exótico como las islas Seychelles, las Maldivas o tal vez a las Bahamas, no sin antes pasar por Milán para renovarle el vestuario. Sí, comprarle finos vestidos con los que más tarde disfrutaría quitándolos de su cuerpo.

Con ese pensamiento tentador recogió una toalla y las gafas y fue a la piscina con la esperanza de verla allí. La encontró plácidamente dormida, la cabeza ligeramente vuelta hacia un lado. El sol se había movido dejando un pie expuesto a la luz.

Darien acomodó la sombrilla de modo que todo el cuerpo quedara cubierto. Luego se quedó contemplándola. Enfundada en un sencillo bañador verde de una pieza, su cuerpo esbelto parecía el tallo de una flor y sus cabellos una exótica corola de pétalos rubios. Un mechón caía sobre una mejilla y él estuvo tentado de despejárselo, pero como la deseaba con tanta intensidad, decidió no arriesgarse a un gesto tan íntimo. No era el momento adecuado, así que tendría que practicar una desacostumbrada contención.

Luego, dejó la toalla y las gafas en la tumbona junto a la de ella y se zambulló en la piscina.

Confusamente, Serena sintió el chapoteo del agua y despertó. Entonces, se apoyó en un codo y miró a su alrededor, ligeramente desorientada. Cuando sus ojos se volvieron a la piscina, vio el cuerpo bronceado que la cruzaba con rítmicas brazadas y de inmediato se le aclaró la mente al tiempo que sentía un vuelco en el estómago.

Tras contemplarlo unos minutos, tomó el libro y se puso las gafas cuando vio que se aproximaba al borde de la piscina.

—Ciao —saludó Darien con una sonrisa casual mientras recogía su toalla y empezaba a secarse.

—Hola —respondió vacilante, sin mirarlo directamente, pero sin dejar de fijarse en el breve bañador—. Has vuelto temprano. ¿Arreglaste tus asuntos en el pueblo? —se apresuró a preguntar por decir algo.

—No como hubiese querido —contestó, con una mueca—. Sostuve una batalla de voluntades con un viejo obstinado y la perdí.

—Seguro que eso no te ocurre muy a menudo.

—Netflye fue como un segundo padre para mí en la ausencia de los míos. Nos criamos juntos con Taiki, su hijo. El viejo nos enseñó a cazar y a conocer los caminos del bosque como la palma de nuestra mano.

—¿Por qué habéis discutido ahora? Bueno, no es asunto mío —añadió al instante.

—No es un secreto. Incluso cuando vivía su mujer no le gustaba la vida del pueblo, así que cuando ella falleció se fue a vivir a una cabaña en el monte para dedicarse al cuidado de sus cabras. Taiki está preocupado porque es demasiado anciano para vivir solo y quiere llevarlo a su casa del pueblo, pero el abuelo se niega porque además no soporta a su nuera. Dice que es mala cocinera y que tiene una lengua viperina. Y yo no pude contradecirle.

—En absoluto. Sí que es doble mala suerte —convino Serena con solemnidad.

Darien se echó a reír.

—Dices bien, bella mía. He perdido una batalla, pero no la guerra.

—No te rindes fácilmente.

—No me rindo en absoluto —dijo al tiempo que extendía la toalla en la tumbona y se acomodaba—. ¿Es bueno? —preguntó indicando el libro con la cabeza.

—En la solapa dicen que es un éxito de ventas.

—Ah, ¿y qué dice Serena? —preguntó con suavidad.

—Una novela llena de lugares comunes —comentó con un suspiro—. Sin embargo, es lo único que traje, así que tendré que hacerlo durar.

—En mi biblioteca hay libros clásicos y modernos en inglés. Puedes sacar los que quieras. Dile a Luna que te enseñe dónde están.

—Gracias, eres muy amable —dijo sorprendida—. ¿Entonces se debe a la lectura el hecho de que tu inglés sea tan bueno?

—En el colegio lo estudié como segunda lengua. Y fui a la universidad en Inglaterra y en los Estados Unidos. Es una suerte que así haya sido porque tu italiano es muy pobre —añadió con una sonrisa divertida.

—Pero mi francés no es tan malo —se defendió ella—. Si hubiera ido de vacaciones a Francia, como originalmente había planeado, seguramente me habría comunicado muy bien con los franceses.

—¿Y qué vacaciones eran ésas? Serena se paró en seco, maldiciendo mentalmente.

Otra vez se había ido de la lengua.

—Pensaba ir a la Riviera. Pero entonces conocí a Andrew y cambié de idea.

—Desde luego —dijo con una nota de ironía que a Serena no se le escapó—. Tal vez debiste haberte quedado con el primer plan. Así habrías evitado el encuentro con zia Circonia.

—Desde luego. Y Andrew no se habría resfriado —comentó con ligereza.

—No, si tú le hubieras dado calor, estoy seguro —comentó con suavidad observando satisfecho el rubor que teñía el rostro de la joven—. ¿Lo has visto?

—Lo intenté, pero su madre no me lo permitió. Parece que tiene fiebre.

—Que tú podrías subir a límites mortales. ¿Quieres que hable con ella para hacerle entrar en razón?

—¿Lo harías? ¿Y por qué motivo?

—¿Quién soy yo para contrariar los dictados del amor? —observó con negligencia al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

—¿Conoces a Amy Mizuno? —preguntó Serena abruptamente.

—La conozco, ¿por qué?

—¿Cómo es?

—¿Qué dice Andrew?

—Que es rica.

—Un comentario un tanto áspero. También es bonita y dócil. Y muy dulce, como una sobredosis de miel. Muy diferente a ti, cara mia.

—No intentaba hacer comparaciones.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Que te tranquilicen? —dijo, súbitamente crispado—. Deberías pedírselo a Andrew. Según él, la joven Mizuno pasó a la historia.

—Su madre no piensa lo mismo.

Se produjo un extraño silencio.

—Mia bella. Si Andrew y tú os queréis, ¿qué importa lo demás? Bueno, es hora de ir a comer —dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de la tumbona con repentina impaciencia.

Otra vez había dos servicios puestos, pero en esa ocasión habían aprovechado la frescura del comedor. Serena observó que su silla estaba muy cerca de la del conde.

Aunque era más cómodo para el servicio, le pareció que constantemente la acercaban físicamente a él y se sintió turbada por innumerables razones.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus reservas mentales, la mañana al aire libre le había abierto el apetito, así que con mucho gusto tomó la sopa de verduras y luego un gran plato de pasta. Pero sus ojos se agrandaron con auténtica sorpresa cuando Artemis llevó a la mesa bacalao con patatas y queso parmesano.

—¿Más comida? —preguntó sorprendida al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza—. No puedo creerlo. Darien la miró con expresión divertida.

—Todavía queda el queso y el postre. Vas a ser una esposa italiana, Serena. Debes aprender a comer bien a mediodía.

—Pero, ¿cómo se puede trabajar después de una comida como ésta?

—Nadie lo hace. ¿Es que Andrew no te ha iniciado en los encantos de la siesta? —se esforzó en preguntar con ligereza a pesar del intenso deseo de ser él quien compartiera con ella esas tranquilas horas de la tarde en una habitación con las ventanas cerradas. Dormir con Serena en sus brazos y luego despertar y volver a hacer el amor lentamente—. Descansamos un rato y trabajamos cuando refresca —dijo en cambio mientras le volvía a servir vino.

—Creo que Andrew se ha acostumbrado al horario inglés —dijo ella mirando al plato.

—Pero comprenderás que no siempre trabajará allí —repuso con una mirada pensativa—. ¿Dónde te gustaría vivir? ¿En Turín, en Milán o tal vez en Roma?

—No lo he pensado —contestó con un repentino y desesperado deseo de confiarse a él.

Contarle por qué se encontraba allí y cómo Andrew la había persuadido de participar en esa comedia. Sin embargo, no tenía la menor garantía de que él lo comprendiera, incluso podría pensar que estaba haciendo el idiota y que abusaban de su hospitalidad. Y aunque las relaciones con su tía no eran buenas, también podría desaprobar el hecho de que la estuvieran engañando deliberadamente.

—¿En qué piensas?

Rápidamente, Serena esbozó una sonrisa.

—En lo bueno que sería ver a Andrew ahora. Me parece que hace siglos que no estamos solos. ¿De veras crees que podrás persuadir a tu tía? —preguntó con fingida ansiedad.

—Sí —dijo Darien tras una pausa—. Seguro que sí.

Y continuaron comiendo en silencio.

Con la vista clavada en el techo, sin poder dormir la siesta, los pensamientos de Serena no podían alejarse del campo minado que significaba para ella la cercanía del conde Darien Chiba, un hombre que una semana atrás no era más que el nombre del director del banco Shiels. Y por muy atractivo que fuera, siempre sería una figura remota para ella. Un hombre que sólo cobraría vida en el mundo de sus sueños.

Tenía que olvidarse de él y, cuanto antes, mejor.

Serena decidió darse una ducha y lavarse el pelo. No había llevado secador, pero veinte minutos en el patio, bajo el sol de la tarde, bastarían para secarlo.

Poco después, abrió la puerta ventana de su habitación y salió a la luz del sol con una bonita bata de algodón y la cabeza envuelta en una toalla.

De inmediato, un torrente de ladridos saludó su llegada. Serena se detuvo consternada, pues había pensado que acompañaba a la Signora en el otro extremo de la casa mientras ella cuidaba al enfermo.

—Mira, perrito, sólo quiero secarme el pelo. Hay suficiente espacio para los dos. No me hagas pasar un mal rato —dijo sin convicción. Todavía ladrando, Caio se abalanzó hacia ella. Fue entonces cuando Serena notó que estaba atado a la pata de un banco. No muy lejos había un plato con restos de comida seca y, peor aún, un cuenco de agua completamente vacío. —¡Por Dios! —exclamó en voz alta.

Aunque el perro no le era simpático, merecía algo mejor que estar atado y muerto de sed bajo el sol. Con mucha cautela, recogió el cuenco y fue a llenarlo al cuarto de baño de su habitación.

Luego, sin apartar la vista de los afilados dientes, lo colocó junto al animal. De inmediato Caio metió el hocico en el agua y bebió con ansiedad.

—Pobre diablo —murmuró suavemente cuando el animal la miró con ojos suplicantes— Apostaría a que ella se ha olvidado completamente de ti —añadió al tiempo que volvía a la habitación para llenar el cuenco otra vez.

Cuando el perro dio buena cuenta del agua, ella extendió una mano con timidez y Caio permitió que le acariciara la cabeza. Entonces, apiadada del pobre animal, Serena soltó la correa que lo ataba al banco y tras un brinco el perro salió disparado hacia el jardín.

—Oh, Dios —murmuró echando a correr tras él.

¿Qué diablos haría si no lo encontraba? ¿Y qué le iba a decir a la señora? «Eso te pasa por se una buena samaritana» se dijo casi sin aliento al llegar a la entrada del patio y casi chocó con Darien, que se aproximaba desde el extremo opuesto con el perro bajo el brazo.

—Oh, gracias a Dios que lo has encontrado —exclamó.

—Casi caí sobre él —informó lacónicamente—. ¿De dónde ha escapado?

—Estaba atado al banco del patio. Intentaba hacer que se sintiera más cómodo y se escapó. Me horrorizaba la idea de no poder encontrarlo.

—¿Estaba en el patio con este calor? —preguntó con enfadada incredulidad mirando hacia el banco. Al menos tenía agua, ¿o no? —preguntó tras mirarla con atención.

—Bueno, ahora la tiene y eso es lo que importa —dijo ella con un suspiro, súbitamente consciente de que no llevaba nada más que una delgada bata y que la melena mojada le colgaba sobre los hombros—. Lo dejo a tu cuidado. No te importa, ¿verdad? —le pidió al tiempo que empezaba a alejarse.

—Un momento. ¿Qué te hizo salir de la habitación a esta hora?

—No podía dormir, entonces pensé que sería mejor ducharme, lavarme el pelo y secarlo al sol, como puedes ver.

Darien alzó las cejas.

—Una solución un tanto primitiva, ¿no crees? ¿Por qué no llamaste a Luna? Seguro que hubiera encontrado un secador eléctrico por ahí.

—Pensé que ya tiene demasiado trabajo para tener que ocuparse de mí. Por lo demás, era la hora de la siesta. Y a propósito, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Tampoco podía dormir. Y fue una suerte —dijo con los ojos puestos en Caio, que le devolvió una ceñuda mirada.

—Llegaste justo a tiempo para estropearle su libertad, pobre bobo —murmuró Serena al tiempo que le ofrecía una mano que Caio lamió con humildad.

—Parece que has hecho un amigo, bella mía. Otro motivo de celos para mi tía. Lo llevaré a su habitación, que está más fresca, y lo pondré en su cesta junto a un cuenco con agua. No me imagino por qué lo dejó atado en el patio. Otro motivo de discusión que no será de su agrado —dijo al tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza del animal.

—¿Otro motivo?

—Sí, todavía tengo que hablarle de tu visita a Andrew.

—He estado pensando en ello y creo que no debería insistir. Si ella es tan inflexible, mi deseo sólo causará problemas.

—Eso no tiene sentido, Serena mia. Desde luego que debes ver a tu novio. Estoy seguro de que tu visita le hará bien —dijo en tanto sus ojos se deslizaban desde el cuello alto de la bata hasta los pies. Serena sintió que un cosquilleo recorría todo su cuerpo bajo la persistente mirada. El extraño calor que invadió su interior nada tenía que ver con el día caluroso—, Y le diré a Luna que te lleve el secador —añadió con suavidad antes de alejarse.

Muy nerviosa, Serena se refugió en su habitación, consciente de su respiración acelerada. Aunque estaba claro que nada tenía que temer por parte de él, porque seguro que alguien como Darien Chiba frecuentaba estrellas de cine y herederas, pensó con desaliento mientras se despejaba el cabello húmedo de la cara. «Y si es amable conmigo es porque se da cuenta de que no estoy en mi terreno y siente lástima de mí».

Su reunión con Andrew quedó programada para antes de la cena. Junto con el secador, Luna le había llevado una nota del conde en la que concisamente le informaba del acuerdo.

Serena se puso su otro vestido decente. Era azul, sin mangas y con un discreto escote que alegró con unas cadenas de plata y brazaletes a juego.

Se había pintado las uñas de las manos y de los pies en un tono rosa, igual al color del brillo que se aplicó en los labios. También se puso sombra y un poco de rímel para realzar el color de sus ojos. Esperaba que se notara el cambio que hacía por su novio, pensó Serena mientras seguía a Artemis al otro lado de la villa a través de una larga galería que daba a un patio con una fuente más grande.

—La villa debe su nombre a la diosa Venus que ve allí, signorina —informó Artemis al tiempo que indicaba la figura de mármol que coronaba la fuente—. Ésta es la habitación del primo de Su Excelencia —dijo más tarde cuando hubieron desembocado en otro corredor más corto, tras girar a la izquierda.

Artemis llamó a la puerta y de inmediato apareció la Signora, que barrió la figura de Serena con una mirada de pura malevolencia.

—Sólo diez minutos, no más. Mi hijo necesita reposar.

La habitación, débilmente iluminada por la luz de la mesilla de noche olía a alcohol alcanforado. Las persianas estaban cerradas y las cortinas corridas. Andrew yacía con los ojos cerrados, apoyado en unos almohadones. Serena pensó que el tono amarillento de su cara se debía al color marrón del pijama o tal vez al efecto de la luz.

—Hola, ¿cómo te encuentras? —preguntó en tanto se acomodaba en una silla junto a la cama.

Andrew abrió los ojos enrojecidos y lacrimosos.

—Fatal —respondió con una ronca voz malhumorada—. Apenas puedo hablar, pero Darien insistió. Tuve que escuchar cómo discutía con mamá y me volvió el dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué quieres?

Serena se mordió el labio.

—No quiero nada. Andrew, se supone que estamos locamente enamorados, ¿recuerdas? Habría parecido muy raro si no me hubiera interesado por ti. Creo que tu primo piensa que aquí me siento fuera de lugar y siente lástima de mí.

—Más bien debería sentir compasión por mí. Se niega a llamar un médico aun sabiendo que desde pequeño sufro de los bronquios y mi madre teme que el resfriado se convierta en algo peor —protestó con una tos ronca como para confirmar sus palabras—. Así que volvieron a discutir.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Siento mucho que no te encuentres bien, pero no eres el único —dijo en voz baja inclinada hacia él—. Andrew, realmente es muy difícil para mí soportar mi condición de huésped no deseado en esta casa. Necesito que me ayudes a suavizar tanta presión. ¿Cuándo crees que estarás en condiciones de volver al mundo real?

—Cuando Mamma considere que estoy fuera de peligro, y no antes. Es la única que sabe que me encuentro muy enfermo. Se ha comportado como una santa. Agradezco sus paciencia y sus cuidados —declaró al tiempo que se sonaba con fuerza—. Y mi salud es más importante que tu conveniencia —añadió con voz ahogada.

Serena se levantó de la silla.

—Realmente es al revés. Me parece que pasas por alto el hecho de que aquí todo está al servicio de tu propia conveniencia. Me alegraré si prefieres no seguir adelante con esta comedia.

—No quise decir eso —se apresuró a responder en tono más conciliador—. Desde luego que deseo que sigas en tu papel, y ahora más que nunca. Diré a la Mamma que quiero que vengas a verme todos los días, que tu presencia me ayudará a mejorar. Que no puedo vivir sin ti —añadió con súbita inspiración.

Serena apretó los labios.

—No es necesario ir tan lejos. Pero con eso, al menos tendré un propósito para continuar aquí.

—Puedes ir a visitar los alrededores, aunque yo no esté contigo. También pediré a la Mamma que ponga a Tigre y el coche a tu disposición —dijo con otro acceso de tos—. He hablado demasiado y me duele la garganta. Necesito dormir para recuperar fuerzas. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —dijo ella, camino a la puerta—. Te veré mañana.

Una vez en el corredor, se apoyó contra la pared y respiró a fondo.

El coche con chófer sería una vía de escape al encierro de la villa y, más importante que eso, ya no se sentiría obligada a aceptar la compañía de Darien Chiba.

«Y eso es justamente lo que deseo, ¿no es así?», se preguntó mentalmente.

**AY POR DIOS TANTO DRAMA POR UN RESFRIADO NO SI GENIAL… POBRE PERRO EN EL SOL Y SIN AGUA…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sara Craven**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Chantaje al conde**

**-** **Sara Craven**** –**

**CAPITULO 6**

Ya habían pasado seis días desde que Andrew, con suma ligereza, le había prometido el coche con chófer y todavía se encontraba confinada en la villa sin poder salir.

Naturalmente fue la Signora quien aplicó el veto alegando que Andrew distaba mucho de encontrarse bien y que el coche debía estar a mano por si se producía una emergencia.

—Si hubiese deseado visitar Umbria, signorina, tendría que haber aceptado la generosa invitación de mi sobrino.

El caso era que la invitación no se había repetido, aunque a menudo oía el ruido del motor del jeep cuando se alejaba de la villa. Y lejos de frecuentar su compañía, como Serena había temido el primer día, parecía que el conde deliberadamente se mantenía lejos de ella.

Todas las mañanas, cuando aparecía a la hora del desayuno, Darien ya se había marchado. Aunque cenaban juntos, se limitaban a conversar con educada formalidad y, cuando terminaban de comer, el conde se marchaba rápidamente tras excusarse con toda cortesía.

Aquello tendría que haberle parecido bastante menos perturbador, pero no sucedía así. Incluso en su ausencia era consciente de él como si su presencia invadiera toda la villa. De pronto, se encontró esperando con ansia su regreso, atenta a sus pasos y al sonido de su voz.

Finalmente, Serena tuvo que reconocer con íntima desdicha que la hora de la cena, con todas sus restricciones, era el momento más esperado del día. La joven se sentía atrapada por sus sentimientos hacia un hombre al que apenas conocía. Sentimientos tan antiguos como la eternidad misma.

El día que, haciendo uso de la invitación del conde, entró en el estudio para sacar una novela, descubrió que Darien no estaba en la villa sólo por vacaciones. En la habitación había muchas estanterías llenas de libros que cubrían las paredes hasta el techo y un antiguo escritorio con un equipo informático de vanguardia que explicaba sus largos encierros cuando se encontraba en casa.

En muchas de las obras que examinó antes de escoger una novela de Jane Mansfield, aparecía el nombre de Athena Chiba. Luna, con un suspiro de tristeza, le informó que esos libros habían pertenecido a la queridísima madre de Su Excelencia.

Sin embargo, aunque las horas le parecían extrañamente vacías sin la presencia de Darien, no se encontraba totalmente sola. Para su infinita sorpresa, descubrió que Caio se había encariñado con ella. Tras pedir permiso a la Signora, milagrosamente concedido, todos los días Serena paseaba por los jardines con el perro trotando alegremente a su lado.

—Veo que tienes un guardaespaldas —fue el único comentario de Darien cuando una vez los vio juntos en el salón mientras ella interpretaba una sonata de Beethoven.

Al ver que él se retiraba de inmediato, se volvió hacia él con Caio en los brazos.

—Somos los dos parias de esta casa.

Por otra parte, Serena pensaba que sus visitas diarias a Andrew y que sólo duraban diez minutos no lograrían convencer a nadie de que ambos compartían una gran pasión.

—Te preocupas demasiado —observó Andrew con ligereza cuando ella le confió su preocupación.

Una tarde, la Signora le informó que al día siguiente Tigre iría al pueblo a comprar unos medicamentos y que, si lo deseaba, podía ir con él.

—Seguramente necesitará hacer algunos recados, signorina, aunque le advierto que el paseo tendrá que ser muy breve porque necesito esas medicinas con urgencia.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana, partieron al pueblo. Tras conducir con mano experta por los escarpados y estrechos caminos que bordeaban las colinas, Tigre estacionó junto a la iglesia en la plaza de Besavoro, y le recordó que disponía de quince minutos antes de emprender el regreso a la villa.

Serena compró algunas postales en una de las pequeñas tiendas ubicadas bajo los soportales de la plaza y notó que la gente la miraba con curiosidad cuando se sentó a una de las mesas de una terraza para tomar un café mientras escribía las postales.

«Tal vez me dé tiempo a echarlas», pensó más tarde al tiempo que guardaba el bolígrafo en el bolso y miraba hacia a la iglesia.

Pero el coche que hacía unos minutos permanecía estacionado en ese lugar había desaparecido de su vista.

De un brinco, Serena se puso de pie y con un grito consternado se alejó de la mesa en dirección a la iglesia. El dueño del bar salió tras de ella protestando que se marchaba sin pagar la cuenta. Serena se dio cuenta de que la gente se empezaba a agrupar a su alrededor y a hacer preguntas. Sólo entonces fue consciente de su repentino aislamiento en un país extranjero, incapaz de hablar el idioma.

De pronto, oyó una voz muy conocida en medio del tumulto.

—Ciao, bella mia. ¿Algún problema?

Darien se había abierto paso entre la gente y la miraba tras unas gafas oscuras, con las manos en las caderas. Los pantalones cortos que llevaba eran apenas más decentes que los primeros que le había visto y la camisa azul marino estaba abierta casi hasta la cintura.

Serena decidió no demostrar el placer que le causaba verlo, así que se enfrentó a él con abierto enfado.

—Sí. El maldito coche se ha ido sin mí. Oh Dios, no puedo creerlo. Supongo que ha sido idea de tu tía obligarme a subir esa colina a pie con la esperanza de que muera de un infarto.

—Zia Circonia es inocente esta vez. Yo le dije a Tigre que volviera a la villa —explicó con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué? Había quedado con él. Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Me pareció que necesitabas un respiro y que Besavoro merece más de quince minutos de tu tiempo. Cuando hayas completado tu visita, te llevaré a la villa en el jeep.

De pronto, Serena notó que el interés de la gente por su persona había aumentado debido a la llegada del conde.

—Creí haberlo dejado claro. No quiero causarte ningún problema —dijo fríamente.

—No hay problema. ¿Por qué no te sientas y acabas tu bebida? —sugirió antes de dirigirse al curioso más cercano con unas suaves palabras. De inmediato, el grupo se disolvió como por arte de magia.

—De acuerdo.

Darien se acomodó en una silla y ordenó un expreso para él y otro capuchino para Serena. Ésta estaba enfadada consigo misma por el brinco de su corazón ante la inesperada aparición del conde que prácticamente la había ignorado toda la semana.

«Aunque tendría que desear que me ignorase, porque es más seguro», pensó abatida.

—No deseo interrumpirte —dijo Darien en tanto indicaba las tarjetas postales—. Termina tu correspondencia.

—Ya lo he hecho —contestó ella con una sonrisa demasiado brillante—. Sólo un saludo a la familia y a los amigos.

—Ah, la familia que no existe, según dijo mi tía.

Con un gemido silencioso, Serena se encogió de hombros.

—No sé de dónde sacó esa idea. Tal vez le convenía creer que yo era una huérfana si un centavo.

—¿No lo eres?

—Bueno, no se equivoca en lo de la pobreza. Mi madre ha luchado duramente para salir adelante desde la muerte de mi padre. Me alegra tener un empleo decente para poder ayudarla.

Darien alzó las cejas.

—¿Pagan bien en un bar? No lo sabía —dijo con una mirada irónica.

Serena lo miró a los ojos.

—Es un bar muy concurrido, signore, y los clientes dejan buenas propinas.

—Ah —murmuró con suavidad al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor—. ¿Qué opinas de Besavoro?

—Es más grande de lo que pensaba y mucho más antiguo. De todas formas, he visto muy poco.

—Pensé que te complacería que hubiese enviado a Tigre a la villa. Así Andrew podrá tomar sus medicinas y quizá pronto vuelva a tus brazos completamente recuperado.

—Lo dudo —rebatió con la mirada fija en la mesa—. Parece que su enfermedad va para largo. ¿Siempre hace tanta alharaca por un simple catarro? —preguntó tras un instante de vacilación.

—Qué dura eres, Serena. Para un hombre ningún catarro es simple.

—Bueno, a ti no te puedo imaginar metido en la cama una semana.

—¿No? —preguntó con una sonrisa malévola y a Serena le pareció que sus ojos oscuros acariciaban su cuerpo—. Deberías tener más imaginación, mia cara.

«No me voy a sonrojar», se dijo al tiempo que lo miraba abiertamente.

—Me refería a estar en la cama por un resfriado sin importancia, signore.

—Tal vez no. Pero cuando no me encuentro bien me pongo de tan mal humor, que estoy seguro que los que me rodean desearían que me encerrara en mi habitación hasta que volviera a ser una persona civilizada. Aunque tengo que admitir que Andrew siempre fue un chico enfermizo. Su madre ha tenido mucho que ver en ello por mimarlo demasiado y hacerle creer que una tos o un estornudo amenazan seriamente su salud. Es su modo de mantenerlo bajo su dominio.

—Estoy segura de eso —dijo ella abiertamente—. Sospecho que Amy Mizuno ha tenido mucha suerte.

Serena quiso morderse la lengua al notar la mirada de Darien clavada en ella.

—Davvero? —inquirió con suavidad—. Tienes una curiosa opinión de tu innamorato.

—Quise decir que no seré tan sumisa ni fácil de manipular como ella lo habría sido —corrigió al punto.

—Credo —murmuró el conde, con una mueca—. Te creo, mia cara. Tus cabellos rubios delatan tu temperamento —comentó al tiempo que se llevaba la taza a los labios—. Termina tu café y te llevaré a la iglesia. En el altar hay una Madonna y su Niño, que aquí atribuyen a Rafael.

—¿Y tú no estás de acuerdo? —preguntó aliviada por el giro de la conversación.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—Es más probable que lo haya pintado uno de sus discípulos. Primero, porque no está firmado y a Rafael le gustaba dejar su firma, y segundo, porque Besavoro es un pueblo demasiado secundario como para haber atraído a un pintor ambicioso como el maestro, y tercero, porque la Virgen no se parece a la amante favorita de Rafael que posó mucho para él.

—Vaya, un maestro sacrílego —comentó ella con una sonrisa.

—Prefiero pensar que lo hizo como prueba de su pasión —comentó sonriendo—. De todas formas, es una hermosa pintura que merece nuestra admiración. ¿Quieres que eche las tarjetas en la oficina de Correos antes de ir a la iglesia?

—Sí, por favor —dijo ella, vacilante—. Pero no hace falta que me acompañes, porque no me voy a perder. Sé que estás muy ocupado y que todavía tienes muchas cosas que hacer.

—Tal vez; pero hoy te dedicaré el día, cara mia —dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿O pensaste que te había olvidado estos días?

—No... no pensé nada —se apresuró a decir.

—Me siento desilusionado —replicó Darien, con ligereza—. Esperaba que me hubieras echado un poco de menos.

—Tal vez deberías recordar que he venido a Besavoro con tu primo, signare,

—Eso es muy fácil de olvidar, Serena mia.

Había muchas pequeñas calles adoquinadas y estrechas que salían desde la plaza. Las casas de uno y otro lado estaban tan cerca, que los vecinos de los pisos superiores podrían darse la mano de una ventana a la otra. Los tiestos con flores que proliferaban por callejuelas y balcones conferían al pueblo un toque de encanto.

—¿Te gusta mi pueblo? —preguntó Darien cuando se detuvieron a beber agua en una fuente pública tras el paseo.

—Es encantador —afirmó Serena con sinceridad.

—Ahora te voy a enseñar otra maravilla. Avanti.

El interior de la iglesia era sombrío y olía a incienso. Serena agradeció el frescor del ambiente después del tórrido sol de las calles. Entonces avanzó por la nave central y Darien la siguió en silencio.

Sobre el altar dorado, el cuadro brillaba como una joya con luz propia. La Virgen era muy joven, con la cabeza descubierta y el manto azul echado hacia atrás. Alzaba a su niño orgullosamente con una mirada directa, un tanto desafiante.

Serena contuvo la respiración ante tanta gracia y belleza y se volvió a Darien con los ojos brillantes mientras su mano se aproximaba involuntariamente a la del conde.

— Es maravillosa —susurró.

—Sí —murmuró él al tiempo que le apretaba ligeramente los dedos—. Cada vez que la contemplo no puedo evitar sentirme asombrado ante tanta belleza.

Durante unos minutos, se quedaron mudos en la contemplación del cuadro y luego recorrieron las naves laterales deteniéndose ante cada altar iluminado por una profusión de velas.

Muy consciente de su mano en la de Darien, Serena no fue capaz de liberarla porque su calidez no era una amenaza para ella. Pero cuando salieron a la plaza, el conde la soltó. «Es probable que el conde Chiba no desee que «sus» vecinos lo vean de la mano de una chica. O tal vez de una chica como yo», se corrigió mentalmente.

Había esperado que la llevara directamente a la villa, pero para su sorpresa, Darien se desvió por un camino que conducía al otro lado del valle.

—¿Adonde vamos? —preguntó con inquietud.

—Quiero enseñarte una trattoria desde la que se divisa un bello paisaje, así que mientras almorzamos podremos disfrutar de las vistas.

—¿Pero no nos esperan en la villa?

—¿Piensas que las medicinas de Andrew ya han obrado sus milagros?

—No, sólo me preguntaba qué iba a decir tu tía.

—Estoy seguro de que no pondrá objeciones por una comida; nada que deba preocuparnos.

Tras un cálido saludo a Darien, el dueño del local los condujo a una amplia terraza que miraba al valle. Mientras preparaban los platos, les llevó un aperitivo.

De pronto, Serena se encontró junto a Darien, ambos apoyados en el murete de piedra con un vaso de vino blanco y contemplando un mar infinito de prados verdes surcados en la lejanía por la cinta azul de un río. Hacia un extremo del paisaje, pudo ver el alto y grácil campanile de la iglesia de Besavoro que se erguía sobre los techos con tejas de terracota. Al otro extremo del valle, y casi oculta entre los bosques, Serena vislumbró la construcción de piedras rosáceas de la Villa Venus.

—Es un paisaje increíble —murmuró—. Gracias por haberme traído.

—El placer es mío. Este valle es un pequeño mundo, pero muy importante para mí.

—Aunque debes de tener muchos pequeños mundos, signore.

—Algunos me gustan más que otros. ¿Y dónde está tu mundo, Serena? El verdadero.

—Presumo que se encuentra en Londres, donde está mi trabajo.

—Pero podrías trabajar donde quisieras. Los bares no se encuentran sólo en tu ciudad. Aunque supongo que preferirás quedarte junto a Andrew.

Serena volvió a sentir el deseo de decirle la verdad.

—Claro, y también estoy buscando piso con unas amigas. Queremos mudarnos de la horrible casa que compartimos ahora. Así que hemos puesto nuestros ahorros en un fondo común —informó en cambio.

—¿Y Andrew aprueba esos planes? —preguntó trazando la forma de una piedra con el dedo—. ¿No quiere vivir contigo?

Serena se mordió el labio.

—Tal vez con el tiempo. No... no lo sé. Es demasiado pronto para tomar una decisión como ésa.

—Pero estas vacaciones pudieron haber sido el primer paso hacia esa meta — comentó con cierta dureza—. Mi pobre Serena. Si es así, ha sido una crueldad por mi parte manteneros en habitaciones separadas.

—Realmente no. La Signora habría sufrido un ataque y Andrew podría haberme contagiado el catarro —replicó con una sonrisa forzada.

—Un razonamiento muy práctico, carissima —comentó con una mueca—. Bueno, ¿vamos a comer?

Una bonita joven sonriente, que resultó ser la esposa de dueño, llevó a la mesa un plato con jamón de Parma, paté y un surtido de salchichas; y más tarde, pollo asado y vino tinto de la viña familiar en la Toscana, según informó Darien.

Serena rechazó el postre y el queso,

—Si sigo así, en el aeropuerto me cobrarán el exceso de peso cuando vuelva a Londres —dijo al tiempo que alzaba las manos en un gesto de protesta.

Darien la miró por encima del borde de la copa de vino.

—Quizá te haga falta ganar un poco de peso. A un hombre le complace sentir que tiene a su mujer entre los brazos. No le gusta sentir sólo huesos. ¿Nunca te lo ha dicho Andrew?

Serena fijó la vista en el mantel.

—No con tantas palabras. Además, es un criterio que no está de moda en Londres.

El nombre de Andrew la hizo bajar de un salto a la tierra. Había sido una velada maravillosa. Se había sentido tan eufórica, que habría podido tocar el cielo con las manos. Y todo se debía al hombre sentado frente a ella. El hombre que tenía el poder de hacerle olvidar todo lo demás, incluso la única razón que la había llevado a Italia.

Entonces, pensó que era una estúpida porque había muchas cosas que los separaban aparte de la mesa, y que debía recordarlo durante los días que le quedaban en la Villa Venus.

Por lo demás, sólo hacía una semana que lo había visto por primera vez. Entonces, ¿por qué le parecía conocerlo desde siempre? No cabía duda que ése era el secreto de su éxito, especialmente con las mujeres, pensó. Lo mejor que podía hacer era escapar mientras pudiera antes de seguir haciendo el tonto más todavía. «No, no puede ser y no lo voy a permitir», se dijo mentalmente.

—Hace unos minutos estabas conmigo y ahora te has ido —Darien se inclinó hacia delante con una expresión burlona.

Ella lo miró sobresaltada.

—¿Qué dices? No entiendo.

El conde hizo una pausa.

—A veces te escondes detrás de un velo, como en el soneto de Petrarca, y no puedo adivinar tus pensamientos.

—Me asombras, signore. Nunca pensé que te oiría citar a un poeta. Pero, después de todo, apenas nos conocemos y no debería hacer suposiciones respecto a ti.

—Entonces te haré una pregunta directa. ¿Qué escondes, Serena?

—Me parece que, además de una refinada educación, a usted le sobra imaginación, signore —replicó con los dedos cruzados bajo la mesa.

—Otra vez olvidas que me llamo Darien. ¿Por qué?

—No creo que sea prudente un trato más familiar sabiendo quién es usted: no sólo un conde, si no además el director del banco Shiels.

—¿No puedes olvidar eso durante un momento?

—No, no es posible. De todas maneras me marinaré muy pronto.

—Pero usted olvida, signorina, que se convertirá en miembro de la familia. Seremos primos —rebatió con un tono suave como la seda.

—Bueno, cuando lo seamos volveré a recordar tu nombre —repuso con una brillante sonrisa—. ¿Y ahora quieres llevarme a la villa, por favor?

Darien se levantó de la silla todavía riendo.

—Bueno, corre mientras puedas, mi pequeña hipócrita. Pero recuerda que nadie puede esconderse, al menos no para siempre —declaró mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Entonces se encaminó hacia la puerta del restaurante y Serena lo siguió con la mirada. Su mente y su corazón libraban una lucha sin cuartel.

**ESE ARROZ YA SE COSIO…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sara Craven**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Chantaje al conde**

**-** **Sara Craven**** –**

**CAPITULO 7**

Hicieron el trayecto de vuelta a la villa casi en silencio. Serena iba sumida en sus agitados pensamientos mientras Darien recordaba los sucesos de la mañana con tranquila satisfacción.

Lo había echado de menos, pensaba el conde. Todo la delataba, incluso lo que no había dicho; por tanto el plan de mantenerse alejado de ella había tenido éxito. Y en ese momento, Serena intentaba reforzar sus propias barricadas en contra de él. «No funcionará, carissima», le dijo silenciosamente.

Tras haber despedido a Tigre por la mañana, se había quedado contemplándola desde el otro lado de la plaza. No era tan despampanante como Esmeralda, pero el verla ensimismada en su escritura le produjo una impresión de paz y encanto que nunca había sentido con otras mujeres.

A la luz del sol sus cabellos brillaban en toda su gloria. Y de pronto se había descubierto anhelando ver esa melena desplegada en la almohada de su cama, soñando con deslizar los dedos por sus cabellos y aspirar su fragancia. Mientras conducía por el escarpado camino hacia la villa, pensó que pronto sus fantasías se verían realizadas.

Aunque no iba a ser fácil porque si bien era cierto que le había permitido tomarle la mano sin protestar, todavía lo eludía, y no sólo físicamente. Las relaciones de la joven con su primo eran un verdadero enigma para él. No compartía la opinión de su tía de que estaban enamorados y decididos a casarse cuanto antes. Aunque también tuvo que admitir que apenas los había visto juntos. Sin embargo, en la primera cena observó que Serena no parecía disfrutar de las demostraciones cariñosas de su amante. Pero también pudo haber sido porque prefería la intimidad para sus manifestaciones amorosas y no una cena familiar.

Por otra parte, su tía insistía en que no podía darse el lujo de pensar que esa relación moriría, como él se lo había insinuado. Según ella, era preciso que el compromiso de Andrew con la hija de Mizuno quedara arreglado cuanto antes. «Deberías pasar más tiempo con esa pequeña estúpida», le había dicho muy enfada.

—Sé lo que hago —Darien había contestado con frialdad—. Precisamente porque esa chica no tiene nada de tonta.

Pese a sus dudas y a su talante protector con la joven, Darien estaba totalmente decidido a hacer el amor con ella sólo por mutuo deseo y no para complacer a su tía. De ese modo se sentiría menos culpable.

Para él era muy importante cerciorarse de que Serena nunca sabría el modo en que ambos habían sido manipulados para acabar uno en brazos del otro.

Aunque, por su parte, su deseo por ella era auténtico y lo había sido desde el principio. Era a ella a quien había que persuadir. Distanciarse de ella había sido un puro tormento, tuvo que admitir con sorpresa y a regañadientes. No estaba acostumbrado a tener que esperar tanto para poseer a una mujer.

Darien miró a Serena con el rabillo del ojo, sin dejar de observar que apretaba las manos en la falda.

—¿Es el camino o mi forma de conducir lo que tanto te alarma, Serena?

—Es el camino, aunque intento acostumbrarme.

—No te aflijas, mía bella. Créeme que estoy muy interesado en seguir con vida.

Cuando llegaron a la villa, la joven le agradeció cortésmente el almuerzo antes de encaminarse rápidamente a su habitación.

Serena se dio una ducha fría y luego, enfundada en su bata, se tendió en la cama intentando relajarse, aunque su mente no dejaba de revivir las impresiones de esa mañana.

Era extraño que Darien..., no, el conde, se apresuró a corregir, hubiera aparecido en la plaza tan inesperadamente. Y mucho más perturbador, el hecho de haber disfrutado tanto de su compañia. Serena tuvo que reconocer que también se había puesto muy nerviosa cuando él sugirió que ocultaba algo. Durante la visita de la tarde, tendría que advertir a Andrew que su arrogante primo empezaba a sospechar.

Con un suspiro, pensó que esas visitas se tornaban cada vez más problemáticas. Aparte de las obsesiones de Andrew a causa del catarro, era difícil sostener una conversación con alguien a quien apenas conocía y con quien no tenía nada en común, hecho agravado por la sospecha de que la madre escuchaba tras la puerta.

«Desearía que esto nunca hubiera sucedido, desearía no haber aceptado participar en esta ridícula farsa, y sobre todo, no haber venido aquí y no haber conocido al conde Chiba. Habría sido mejor que él hubiera permanecido simplemente como un nombre en el membrete de una carta. «Muy fácil decirlo, pero, ¿lo piensas de verdad?», se preguntó. «No, si soy sincera conmigo misma no habría deseado perder un solo precioso momento junto a él.

No desearía vivir mi vida sin haber experimentado este peligroso encuentro; sin haber sentido el encanto de su sonrisa o esa nota burlona en su voz». Luego, pensó que la situación se tornaba cada vez más difícil y que verdaderamente necesitaba poner la máxima distancia entre el conde y ella.

Y tal vez con el tiempo llegaría a convencerse de que nada había sucedido. Serena se sentó en la cama a sabiendas de que no podría conciliar el sueño, así que rápidamente se puso el bañador.

Tras ponerse una blusa de gasa que utilizaba para cubrir el traje de baño, bajó a la piscina. Muy pronto descubrió con desconcierto que tampoco estaría sola esa tarde.

Darien, tendido en la tumbona, leía totalmente concentrado en su libro. Serena vaciló un instante en tanto se preguntaba si no sería oportuno hacer una escapada estratégica antes de que se percatara de su presencia. Pero fue demasiado tarde, porque en ese momento él cerró el libro, se puso de pie y, al verla allí, le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

—Pensé que ibas a descansar.

—Hace calor y decidí darme un baño. Espero no molestarte.

—No de ninguna manera, mía cara —respondió con ligereza mientras colocaba una tumbona para ella bajo una sombrilla y luego arreglaba los cojines.

—Gracias —dijo Serena al tiempo que recogía el libro que había caído al suelo—. Francesco Petrarca. ¿Leyendo más poesía acerca de damas veladas, signore?

—Sí, un poeta que durante veinte años escribió su obra inspirado en el nombre de Serena.

—¿Cómo se conocieron?

—Él la vio un día y se enamoró para siempre.

—¿Y más tarde vivieron felices?

—Vivieron sus propias vidas, pero separados. Ella... ella pertenecía a otro hombre.

Serena se ajustó las gafas para mantener las manos ocupadas y luego comentó con ligereza:

—Tal vez no debió permitirse enamorarse de ella.

—Quizá no pudo evitarlo, Serena mia. Escucha —pidió al tiempo que abría el libro—. «Me quedé indefenso ante el ataque del amor, sin barreras entre mis ojos y mi corazón» —Darien lo dejó a un lado y luego la miró al fondo de los ojos—. ¿Y tú qué dices, bella mia? ¿Viajó Andrew desde tus ojos a tu corazón cuando lo viste por primera vez?

«No, pero tú sí, y ahora me siento perdida para siempre», pensó con una punzada de dolor antes de obligarse a mirarlo.

—Naturalmente que hubo una... atracción. De otro modo, ¿por qué me encontraría aquí?

—Claro que sí —repuso el conde con suavidad mientras se ponía de pie de un salto y se estiraba lentamente.

Ella no pudo apartar la vista de los músculos de su cuerpo esbelto.

—Voy a nadar, Serena. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—No, gracias. Soy muy mala nadadora —se las ingenió para responder.

—¿Me dejas enseñarte?

Se produjo un denso silencio.

—Eres muy amable —dijo finalmente, intentando mantener firme la voz—. Pero no quiero molestarte.

—No es ninguna molestia, cara mia. Será un placer para mí. Por lo demás, todo el mundo debería saber nadar, ¿no te parece?

—Supongo que sí.

—Pero no estás convencida —dijo antes de zambullirse y cruzar la piscina bajo el agua.

Más tarde, apareció en la superficie, sacudió la cabeza y nadó hacia la orilla.

—Serena, acércate a mí —dijo con tranquila autoridad.

Ella se quitó la blusa de gasa y a regañadientes se acercó a la orilla. El bañador la hacía parecer más esbelta aún.

—¿Siempre espera que lo obedezcan, signore?

—Siempre. Pero prefiero la conformidad a la sumisión. Ahora, siéntate, pon las manos en mis brazos y baja al agua. Te prometo que estarás segura.

Con el corazón galopando en el pecho, Serena pensó que ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Pero hizo lo que le pedía con un grito sofocado al sentir el contacto del agua fría sobre la piel ardiente, muy consciente de las firmes manos de Darien bajo sus codos.

—No puedo tocar fondo, pero tu sí —lo acusó con la respiración entrecortada.

—La diferencia de estatura es algo que no tiene arreglo, bella mia. Dices que sabes nadar un poco, ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero necesito sentir que puedo tocar el fondo con el pie —concedió a regañadientes.

—Entonces no sabes. Así que empezaremos por el principio.

Si por casualidad había imaginado que Darien la había llevado a la piscina con propósitos dudosos, se equivocó de plano, porque de modo enérgico y casi impersonal el conde se dedicó a enseñarle a nadar. Sin salir de su asombro, Serena tuvo que reconocerlo mientras luchaba por coordinar los movimientos de los brazos, piernas y la respiración mientras él la sostenía de la barbilla.

—El único problema es tu falta de confianza. Déjate ir, no luches contra el agua —dijo en un momento dado—. Vamos a intentarlo otra vez. Vas a flotar de espaldas un minuto. Vuélvete, yo te sostengo.

Serena hizo lo que se le pedía y poco a poco se relajó mientras sentía la caricia del sol en los párpados cerrados. Ni siquiera notó que él había retirado la mano de su espalda hasta que le oyó decir:

—Brava, Serena. Lo haces muy bien.

Entonces, notó que no estaba a su lado, sino que la observaba desde la otra orilla. Y se hundió repentinamente tosiendo y escupiendo agua. Darien la alcanzó de inmediato y la sostuvo con firmeza.

—Me has dejado sola.

—Hace cinco minutos —le dijo secamente—. De pronto dejaste de creer que podías hacerlo, eso es todo. Pero ahora vas a nadar a mi lado hasta el otro lado, porque sabes que puedes. Y recuerda que tienes que respirar —añadió con severidad.

Serena le lanzó una mirada llena de rebeldía.

—Sí, signore.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa pudo lograrlo y casi eufórica recuperó el aliento aferrada al borde de la piscina.

Darien salió de la piscina, se pasó las manos por el pelo mojado y luego se inclinó para sacarla del agua como si fuera tan ligera como una pluma.

—Pero yo quería volver a cruzar —objetó Serena con una sonrisa.

—Suficiente para ser la primera vez —dijo con suavidad—. Después de todo no quiero que quedes exhausta —añadió al tiempo que sus manos se movían lentamente hacia los hombros de la joven. Y allí se quedaron.

Con la respiración contenida, repentinamente Serena fue consciente de una extraña inmovilidad en el ambiente, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido ¿o era su corazón que había dejado de latir? A pesar del calor, descubrió que temblaba y que una debilidad desconocida se aposentaba en la boca del estómago.

Entonces notó que Darien miraba sus labios entreabiertos. Sonreía, pero no había diversión en los ojos entornados, que la estudiaban con abierta intensidad, como hipnotizado.

Cuando se inclinó hacia ella, Serena creyó que iba a besarla.

Muy dentro de sí, sintió una aguda punzada de anhelo, tan intensa, que la respiración contenida escapó con fuerza de su boca, como un grito sofocado. Y repentinamente la cordura se apoderó de ella. Estaba invitándolo a que la besara.

Desde muy lejos, le llegó una voz quebrada que apenas reconoció como la suya.

—¡No, Darien, por favor, no!

Las oscuras cejas se alzaron en un gesto de ironía al tiempo que le tomaba la cara con ambas manos y con los pulgares colocaba unos mechones detrás de las orejas.

Tras darle unos golpecitos en las mejillas, Serena sintió que le tocaba las comisuras de la boca temblorosa. Luego, los largos dedos se deslizaron por la garganta y volvieron a los hombros.

—¿No? —preguntó con suavidad al tiempo que le bajaba el tirante del bañador antes de besar suavemente la marca que había dejado en la piel. Consternada, Serena sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía, invadido por un repentino y cálido placer que con toda seguridad él también había notado.

—Serena, tengo una casa junto al mar, en Sorrento. Es un lugar tranquilo y muy hermoso. Podríamos llegar en unas cuantas horas —dijo mirándola fijamente—. Así que ¿todavía estás segura de que la respuesta es... no?

De alguna manera, ella sintió que tenía que salvar la situación, como fuera.

Entonces, dio un paso atrás y alzó la barbilla en un tardío gesto desafiante.

—Estoy... absolutamente segura —declaró al tiempo que devolvía el tirante a su lugar—. Y tú... tú no tienes... derecho... el menor derecho para pensar, para suponer...

—No supongo nada, carissima —repuso divertido al tiempo que alzaba las manos en actitud de fingida derrota—. Pero no puedes culparme por intentarlo.

—Sí, te culpo. Y también lo haría Andrew si yo decidiera contárselo y crear un conflicto —Serena tragó saliva—. ¿Crees que le gustaría saber que haces cosas como ésta a sus espaldas?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Confieso que no consideré los sentimientos de Andrew. Me interesaba más mi propio placer, bella mia. Y el tuyo —replicó suavemente.

Serena sintió que se ruborizaba intensamente, pero no cejó.

—Es extraordinario que todavía se sienta tan seguro de sí mismo, signore.

—Perder una batalla no altera el curso de la guerra —manifestó antes de hacer una pausa— Ah, y me llamaste Darien mientras esperabas que te besara.

La certeza de la aseveración hizo que el rubor se intensificara.

—La guerra ha terminado. Le diré a Andrew que quiero volver a Inglaterra inmediatamente. Tan pronto como pueda cambiar mi pasaje.

—Puede que acepte en tanto no altere sus propios planes, pero si tienes problemas no dudes en decírmelo. Tengo alguna influencia en la compañía aérea —dijo en un tono suave como la seda mientras se acercaba a la tumbona, recogía la toalla y empezaba a secarse. Tras reunir sus cosas, Serena se alejó hacia los escalones que conducían — la terraza—. Arrivederci —oyó la voz de Darien a sus espaldas—. Hasta más rato, bellissima.

—Hasta que el infierno se congele —dijo Serena por encima del hombro, casi sin aliento.

Debatiéndose entre el júbilo y la irritación y con una buena dosis de frustración sexual, Darien la miró mientras se alejaba.

Luego se tendió en la tumbona con la mirada fija en el cielo.

¿Por qué la había dejado marcharse de esa manera? Había sentido cómo temblaba cuando la tocó. ¿Por qué no había aprovechado la oportunidad para tenderse con ella en los cojines, quitarle el bañador mojado y simplemente silenciar sus protestas con sus besos mientras la poseía?

Más tarde, la habría enviado a hacer sus maletas en tanto él disfrutaba de su segunda satisfacción: notificar a Andrew y a su detestable madre que se marchaba con Serena y que su misión se había cumplido de la forma más satisfactoria posible. Y luego a Sorrento a hacer planes. ¿Planes para qué? ¿Para compartir el resto de sus vidas?

Nunca había pensado de esa manera en relación a una mujer.

Pero, ¿a qué venían esos pensamientos, cuando nada de eso había sucedido?, se burló de sí mismo. Ella lo había rechazado utilizando el nombre de Andrew como un escudo, como siempre lo hacía. Y él la había dejado marcharse.

Dio, todavía sentía en los labios la fresca tersura de su piel. Y en esos momentos ella quería volver a Londres. Bueno, que lo hiciera, y cuanto antes, mejor. Porque él la seguiría.

En Inglaterra, la llevaría a su propio terreno. Se sentiría en libertad de salir con ella y cortejarla hasta derribar su resistencia. Y no habría ninguna zia Circonia dispuesta a estropearlo todo. Sí, Londres era la respuesta perfecta.

A menos que... Darien se sentó de un brinco en la tumbona. A menos que estuviera realmente enamorada de la comadreja de su primo. La idea le produjo náuseas.

Sin embargo, había notado en ella el intenso deseo de que la besara. No tenía la menor duda, pues era un experto en mujeres.

Bueno, de alguna manera debería sentirse agradecido a su tía por haber persuadido al hipocondríaco de su primo de que estaba más enfermo de lo que parecía y haber mantenido separados a los amantes. Al menos no tendría que sufrir el tormento de saber que estaban juntos bajo su techo.

«Santa Madonna, cualquiera podría pensar que estoy celoso, aunque nunca he sufrido ese mal en mi vida. Y no pienso empezar ahora», pensó con severidad.

No, no aceptaría que Serena albergara sentimientos serios respecto a Andrew. Sabía que las mujeres enamoradas se protegían de cualquier tentación. Nadie más que su amado existía en su universo privado. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que ella también se había visto atrapada en el deseo.

Tal vez Serena aspiraba a casarse con Andrew por dinero. Porque estaba claro que luchaba por una vida mejor que la sacara del bar y del piso compartido con sus amigas. Y si tenía razón, tendría que convencerla de que él podría ser mucho más generoso que su primo. En términos económicos estaría mucho mejor como su amante que como esposa de Andrew, pensó con cinismo. Lo menos que Serena merecía era sentirse tan bien en sus brazos, que de inmediato olvidaría al resto de los hombres.

—¿Y yo qué es lo que merezco? —se preguntó con calma. Y no pudo encontrar una respuesta.

—¿Pero qué dices? —preguntó Andrew con irritación.

—Quero irme a casa —respondió Serena con determinación—. Aquí sólo soy una molestia y eso me está perturbando seriamente.

—Una perturbación por la que se te pagará bien —disparó Andrew—. Pero lo que me pides no es posible. Mi madre sospecharía si te vuelves sola. Pensaría que hemos peleado.

—No veo cómo podría pensarlo. Apenas nos hemos visto, y en esas condiciones es difícil tener una pelea.

—Me he esforzado mucho para convencerla y no quiero fracasar ahora. Pero podríamos marcharnos antes de lo que habíamos pensado. Quizá dentro de dos o tres días.

—¿Estarás suficientemente recuperado como para viajar? —preguntó con inútil sarcasmo.

Andrew se encogió de hombros.

—Esperemos que sí.

—Andrew, te hablo muy en serio. No voy a esperar indefinidamente. Dentro de veinticuatro horas cambiaré mí vuelo a Londres.

«Puedo sobrevivir hasta entonces. Pero esta vez seré yo quien adopte la táctica del alejamiento», pensó desolada mientras se dirigía a su habitación a cambiarse para

la cena.

**VAYA APUNTO DEL PRIMER BESO Y SERE LO ARRUINO AUNQUE SE MUERE POR BESARLO AUNQUE HAY QUE DECIRLO LA PROPOSICION DE DARIEN NO NO FUE MUY ORIGINAL QUE DIGAMOS…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sara Craven**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Chantaje al conde**

**-** **Sara Craven**** –**

**CAPITULO 8**

Un tanto ansioso por su tardanza en bajar a cenar, Artemis la condujo con premura a través de las galerías.

«No pasó nada, no pasó nada» Las palabras retumbaban en la mente de Serena al ritmo de sus tacones sobre el suelo embaldosado mientras se dirigían al salotto. Pero, aunque era cierto que no había pasado nada, reconoció que no era un mérito y se sintió culpable.

Se había encerrado en su habitación hasta última hora paseando de arriba abajo y temiendo el momento en que tendría que volver a enfrentarse a Darien cuyos labios sobre la piel de su hombro aún podía sentir.

Cuando Artemis abrió la puerta del salón, Serena irguió los hombros y cruzó el umbral preparada para resistir ¿la burla?, ¿la indiferencia?

Pero se detuvo en seco, con las cejas alzadas por la sorpresa. Después de todo, no estaría a solas con Darien como había temido. Andrew estaba allí, reclinado en un sofá y malhumorado, mientras que la Signora ocupaba un sillón de respaldo alto junto a él, con los labios apretados como si estuviera enfadada.

Y, junto a la ventana, se encontraba el conde mirando la oscuridad de la noche con una copa en la mano.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella cuando entró. Era consciente de la extraña tensión que reinaba en el ambiente. Sin embargo, decidió ignorarla y fue directamente hacia Andrew, que se puso de pie a regañadientes.

—Cariño, no me dijiste que te levantarías para cenar. Qué sorpresa tan maravillosa —dijo al tiempo que le besaba la mejilla.

—Bueno, con tus prisas por volver a casa no tendré tiempo para recuperarme totalmente —replicó con impaciencia. En ese mismo instante, Serena deseó darle una patada.

—Signorina Tsukino, por fin ha llegado —dijo la Signora con una fría sonrisa—. Justo en este momento hablábamos de usted. Ha surgido un pequeño problema.

—No se me ocurre qué puede ser. Andrew está bien y eso es lo que realmente importa —replicó al tiempo que le pasaba una mano bajo el brazo mientras miraba a la dama con la barbilla alzada.

—Entonces apelo a su benevolencia porque mañana tendré que separarlo de usted. Mi mejor amiga nos ha invitado a comer. Como ella ignoraba su presencia aquí, lamento decir que no ha sido incluida en la invitación. Espero que perdone nuestra ausencia —dijo al tiempo que se volvía hacia Darien, que le devolvió una mirada inexpresiva—. Y me parece que también nuestro anfitrión la abandonará. Mi sobrino dice que mañana tiene que ir a Perusa por unos por asuntos de negocios que no puede postergar.

Serena sintió una mezcla de alivio y desolación tan profunda que se avergonzó de sí misma y no se atrevió a arriesgar una mirada en dirección al alto hombre silencioso, de pie junto a la ventana.

—Agradezco su preocupación, signora —observó con hipocresía—. Pero estoy acostumbrada a la soledad. Por lo demás, Su Excelencia me ha dedicado demasiado tiempo. Tengo que preparar mi equipaje, así que el tiempo pasará volando.

Tras dirigirle una larga mirada, la Signora se volvió al conde.

—Berjerait me ha dicho que su hijo Diamante también asistirá con su bella esposa; vaya, olvido su nombre. ¿Quieres que les lleve un mensaje de tu parte?

Se produjo otro silencio.

—No, gracias —Darien contestó con frialdad.

—Entonces, a cenar. Tengo mucho apetito. Vamos, signorina.

Camino al comedor, el conde detuvo a su primo.

—En nombre de Dios, ¿por qué has accedido ir a Trasimeno mañana? —preguntó en voz baja.

Andrew se encogió de hombros.

—Mamma repentinamente se ha vuelto más tratable respecto a mis planes matrimoniales. Merece una pequeña concesión. Por lo demás, le oíste decir que también irá la increíble Esmeralda Black. Creo que debería probar mis posibilidades con ella.

Un ramalazo de impía felicidad iluminó el oscuro interior de Darien.

—¿Por qué no? Dicen las malas lenguas que la dama es muy... receptiva. Aunque me parece que hay un obstáculo, desde luego.

—¿Te refieres al marido? —preguntó entre risas—. Ningún problema. Es un estúpido.

—No es eso, pensaba en la signorina Tsukino —rebatió Darien, en tono ecuánime.

—Ah, sí. Pero aún no estamos casados, por tanto un hombre todavía soltero puede permitirse ciertos placeres.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Te deseo suerte, primo —convino Darien suavemente.

El único comensal que aparentemente disfrutó de la velada fue la Signora que de pronto volvió a descubrir las leyes de la hospitalidad, y charló animadamente durante la cena. Andrew parecía estar sumido en una agradable ensoñación y no articuló palabra mientras que Darien se limitó a responder las preguntas de su tía con crispados monosílabos. Y para su vergüenza, Serena se puso a recordar casi con nostalgia las comidas que había compartido a solas con Darien.

Tras volver al salotto para tomar el café, Serena decidió que debía hablar en privado con Andrew para cerciorarse de que había tomado en serio su deseo de volver a Inglaterra.

—Andrew, cariño, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar el café en la terraza? La noche está tan hermosa, que podríamos disfrutar juntos de la luz de la luna —sugirió con fingida ligereza.

Durante unos segundos, pensó que Andrew iba a rehusar.

—Desde luego —dijo, en cambio—. Es una idea maravillosa.

Mientras salía a la terraza, Serena fue consciente de la enigmática mirada de Darien. Luego, apoyada en la balaustrada y mirando al cielo, pensó que, a decir verdad, la noche distaba mucho de ser encantadora. Corría un aire caluroso y sofocante y una ligera niebla cubría la luna.

Luego, mientras esperaba a Andrew, oyó en la distancia el prolongado aullido de un animal, un sonido misterioso que resonó en las colinas y que le erizó el fino vello de la nuca.

Con un grito sofocado, Serena se volvió bruscamente y casi chocó con Darien que estaba de pie detrás de ella. La joven retrocedió en el acto.

—Oh, Dios mío, me has asustado. Ese aullido... ¿lo has oído?

—No es más que un lobo —respondió en tanto colocaba una taza de café en la balaustrada—. Viven en los bosques. Ésa es una de las razones que llevaron a Netflye a vivir allí. Quería proteger a sus cabras.

—Nunca los había oído antes. ¿A qué se debe?

—Se les suele oír al principio de la primavera, en la época de reproducción. Tal vez algo los ha perturbado esta noche.

—Tal vez —repitió ella, con una mirada a las luces del salón—. ¿Dónde está Andrew?

—Su madre decidió que el aire de la noche podría ser nocivo para su pecho. Y como tiene que viajar mañana, lo ha persuadido para que se vaya a dormir temprano. Así que me ha tocado a mí traerte el café. Lamento tu desilusión —dijo en tono sedoso.

—La salud de Andrew es más importante que nada —replicó con dureza. En ese instante, volvió a oírse el aullido del lobo y ella se estremeció—. Ese aullido es como un lamento.

Apoyado en la balaustrada, Darien volvió los ojos hacia ella.

—Tal vez el animal se encuentre solo y desamparado. Un lobo se separa de la manada muy ocasionalmente y es ahí cuando descubre que no le gusta la soledad.

—Lamento decir que no gozan de mi simpatía —repuso Serena siempre en tono crispado—. Son animales depredadores y espero que por ahí haya suficientes hembras solitarias que les impidan sentirse totalmente aislados. ¿Qué piensa sobre esto, signore?

Con una sonrisa, él reaccionó como si nada.

—Pienso que me gustaría mucho ponerte sobre mis rodillas y darte unos azotes, signorina. Pero, desgraciadamente, no sería... políticamente correcto. Así que me marcharé antes de que continúes haciendo comparaciones tan poco lisonjeras.

Serena se quedó sola en la terraza pensando que ése había sido su último diálogo con el conde Chiba. Lo había insultado y él la había amenazado con un castigo físico.

Al día siguiente él estaría en Perusa. Y al siguiente, ella tomaría un avión de vuelta a Londres. Fin de la historia.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena se cercioró de estar cerca de Andrew para despedirse cariñosamente.

—Apenas estés de vuelta llama a la compañía aérea para cambiar el vuelo. Por favor, Andrew, ya no soporto continuar aquí —susurró mientras lo abrazaba.

—Estarás mejor aquí que en casa de Berjerait Black. Es peor que mi madre observó en tono hosco—. Al menos podrás de disfrutar de la casa para ti sola mientras mi primo esté en Perusa entregado a sus misteriosos negocios. Podría asegurar que allí lo espera una mujer, así que tal vez no regrese esta noche —dijo al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada conocedora—. Arrivederci, carissima. Guárdame un lugar en tu corazón hasta mi vuelta —añadió en voz alta.

Como siempre, el desayuno fue servido en la terraza, aunque Serena pensó que no era una buena idea. Hacía una mañana bastante desagradable. La atmósfera estaba sofocante y no corría la más ligera brisa. Serena notó que se habían agrupado unas pequeñas nubes en la cima de las colinas.

—Muy pronto Su Excelencia se reunirá con usted. Está en la piscina —informó Luna.

Serena se mordió el labio mientras luchaba con la repentina imagen que se apoderó de su mente. Y luego pensó en lo que Andrew le había dicho sobre la mujer de Perusa. «El lobo solitario a la caza de su presa, buscando compañera», pensó.

Bueno, lo que el conde hiciera para entretenerse no era cosa suya. Por lo menos, le había dejado claro que ella no se iba a prestar a su diversión, por muy tentadora que fuera la vergonzosa idea.

En ese momento, Darien llegó con los relucientes cabellos mojados y secándose los hombros con una toalla.

—Buon giorno —dijo al tiempo que se sentaba frente a ella, la oscura mirada escudriñándola con una expresión burlona—. No fuiste a acompañarme a la piscina esta mañana.

—No pensé que esperaras que lo hiciera —replicó Serena con frialdad.

—Espero muy poco, de ese modo a veces me llevo sorpresas muy agradables. Supongo que habrás dormido bien, aunque no lo parece. Tienes ojeras.

—Estoy bien, aunque creo que este calor es demasiado para mí. Me siento contenta de volver a casa —comentó antes de beber un poco de zumo.

—Sin embargo, para Andrew éste es su país —le recordó con suavidad—. Tal vez deberías empezar a acostumbrarte a nuestro clima, ¿no te parece?

Serena echó una mirada a las colinas.

—Por el momento el tiempo parece bastante impredecible.

—En absoluto. No cabe duda de que vamos a tener tormenta. ¿Te asustan los truenos, Serena mia?

—No, creo que no —respondió con la mirada fija en el plato—. A veces una tormenta puede... limpiar la atmósfera.

—O engendrar más tormentas. ¿Te despediste con cariño de tu innamorato esta mañana?

—Sólo va a comer a casa de unos amigos, no va de expedición al Himalaya.

—Ambas opciones pueden ser igualmente peligrosas. Sospecho que mi tía se las ha ingeniado para que Amy Mizuno esté presente. ¿Eso te molesta? —preguntó tras una pausa.

Ella mantuvo los ojos fijos en el plato.

—Andrew es lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar sus propias decisiones. Yo... yo sencillamente debo limitarme a confiar en él.

—Eres admirable, cara mia —comentó en tono sardónico antes de acabar el café de un trago y ponerse de pie—. Ahora yo también debo marcharme. Pero, a diferencia de Andrew, quedas en buenas manos. Artemis y Luna te cuidarán bien —dijo con una sonrisa hermética.

«¿Y cuándo volverás?», preguntó Serena sin decirlo, con un ramalazo de dolor. Entonces, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció dentro de la casa. Había tantas cosas que no se atrevía a dejarle ver, pensó al tiempo que apartaba el plato casi sin tocar.

Sí, iba a ser un día demasiado largo, se dijo con tristeza.

Y de hecho, le pareció un día interminable. Ni siquiera pudo contar con la compañía de Caio porque la Signora decidió llevarlo consigo a Trasimeno.

Tras pasar un rato en la piscina, pronto renunció porque las nubes empezaron a acumularse rápidamente acompañadas de un fuerte viento racheado. Cuando cayeron las primeras gotas de lluvia, Serena recogió sus cosas y entró en la casa.

Había terminado de leer Mansfield Park, así que fue a la biblioteca de Darien, puso el libro en su sitio y sacó Orgullo y prejuicio, una obra conocida que podría leer fácilmente antes de partir a Londres.

Durante unos momentos paseó por la habitación que parecía vibrar con la presencia de Darien. Su escritorio estaba inmaculadamente ordenado. Aparte del ordenador portátil, había una bandeja con unos folios con membrete del Banco Shiels y el libro de sonetos de Petrarca que había estado leyendo. Abrió el libro al azar e intentó descifrar algunos versos, pero fue imposible.

Más tarde, para preocupación de Luna, optó por tomar una sopa y ensalada. La típica dieta de una chica de oficina, se recordó con una mueca.

Serena pasó la tarde acompañada de los personajes de la novela, pero cuando se aproximaba el atardecer, empezó a sentirse inquieta.

El cielo estaba totalmente oscuro con amenazantes nubes color pizarra. Luna encendió las luces y Serena notó con una cierta alarma que colocaba varios candelabros en lugares estratégicos. Más tarde, Artemis entró en el salón con una cesta llena de troncos y encendió la chimenea.

Serena se sintió agradecida porque la temperatura había descendido notablemente y las llamas alegraban la estancia.

Pero, a medida que transcurrían las horas, sus preocupaciones se acentuaron. Andrew sabía que dependía de él para organizar el viaje de vuelta a Inglaterra, así que seguramente volvería pronto, especialmente a causa del mal tiempo.

Serena contempló el fogonazo de los relámpagos y percibió el sordo retumbar de los truenos en las colinas. La tormenta se acercaba cada vez más a la villa. Nerviosa, recordó que a pesar de sus valientes palabras a la hora del desayuno las tormentas no le gustaban para nada. Y al parecer, ésa sería muy fuerte.

En un momento dado, se puso a llover a cántaros, el agua tamborileando incesantemente sobre las baldosas de la terraza. Serena no se atrevió a pensar en las condiciones en que estaría la carretera a Besavoro y la sensación de soledad empezó a hacer presa de ella.

«Piensa en otra cosa» se dijo cuando fue a su habitación a cambiarse para la cena, aunque era casi seguro de que estaría sola. Con aquel tiempo, no cabía contemplar la posibilidad de que Darien volviera esa noche de Perusa. Tras ponerse el vestido plateado, volvió al salotto. La tormenta se acercaba cada vez más y las luces parpadeaban amenazantes cada vez que un relámpago zigzagueaba en el cielo.

Y entonces, por encima del clamor de la tormenta, oyó el ruido del motor de un vehículo y más tarde la voz de Artemis que saludaba a alguien.

Muy aliviada, Serena pensó que era Andrew. Iba a mitad de camino hacia la puerta cuando se abrió de improviso y la joven se detuvo con el corazón martilleando en el pecho.

—Creí... creí que estabas en Perusa.

—Y así fue —contestó el conde con las gotas de lluvia brillando en sus cabellos. Luego se quitó la chaqueta y la puso en el respaldo de una silla—. Pero pensé que no estaría bien que estuvieras sola aquí en estas condiciones, así que decidí volver. Te permito darme las gracias —añadió con una sonrisa burlona.

Serena alzó la barbilla.

—Estoy acostumbrada al mal tiempo. En Inglaterra es muy frecuente. Pensé que era Andrew —dijo tras un instante de vacilación.

—Me temo que voy a desilusionarte —replicó Darien con ligereza—. Los sirvientes atendieron una llamada de mi tía hace un par de horas. En vista del mal tiempo, han decidido quedarse a pasar la noche en Trasimeno. Así que nos hemos quedado solos, bella mía.

Justo en ese instante, la habitación quedó a oscuras. Serena dejó escapar un grito y en un segundo Darien estuvo junto a ella al tiempo que le tomaba la mano y la atraía hacia sí.

—¿Miedo a la oscuridad, carissima? —preguntó con suavidad.

—No suele atemorizarme. Sólo que todo ha sucedido tan de repente —explicó con voz sofocada. «No permitas que se dé cuenta de que te importa y di algo impersonal» se ordenó con severidad—. ¿Siempre se va la luz cuando hay tormenta?

—Más a menudo de lo deseable. Aunque tenemos un generador, prefiero reservarlo para situaciones de auténtica emergencia. A Luna no le gusta cocinar con electricidad, así que al menos la cena está a salvo —comentó al tiempo que le soltaba la mano y se acercaba a la chimenea.

Con un trozo de papel hizo una antorcha y encendió todos los candelabros que Luna había llevado horas antes. A pesar de sus recelos, Serena contempló con delicia la estancia iluminada con un resplandor tan delicado.

—Como ves, tenemos una luz muy especial. Creo que es mejor que la electricidad —comentó. «No, en estas circunstancias particulares», pensó Serena, consciente del temblor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo —. ¿Te apetece beber algo?

—Sólo agua mineral, por favor.

El conde alzó las cejas levemente, pero no dijo nada. Después de prepararse un whisky, se acercó a ella con el vaso de agua.

Serena estaba sentada al borde del sofá. Con una mano aferró el vaso y con la otra se alisó los pliegues de la falda. Darien notó la tensión que la invadía. La barrera intangible que ella había alzado aún se interponía entre ambos.

Su constante reserva francamente lo sorprendía. Una vez, se había visto obligado a escuchar a Andrew que, con varias copas de más, alardeaba de sus conquistas en Londres, y la contención no era una de las cualidades que más le agradaban en una mujer. Entonces, ¿qué hacía junto a esa joven de mirada celeste y boca orgullosa? En cuanto a ella, supuso que al comienzo debió de haberse sentido atraída por el encanto que Andrew demostraba en la superficie, aunque seguramente seriamente erosionado por la conducta de niño malcriado que había mantenido durante la semana.

También había otro factor que lo inquietaba. Cuando fue a echar las tarjetas postales de Serena esa mañana en Besavoro, había ojeado los nombres y direcciones.

¿Quién era ese Melvin cuya dirección era la empresa Harman Osaka? ¿Y qué relación había entre ellos? Bueno, tenía toda la noche por delante para descubrir qué escondía la joven tras ese velo de fría contención. Iba a derribar las barreras que ella había erigido. Pero primero había que lograr que se relajase.

De pronto, Darien descubrió que anhelaba dormir todas las noches con ella en sus brazos y cada mañana despertar junto a la joven. Entonces decidió borrar de su mente hasta los últimos vestigios del sórdido pacto que se había visto obligado a hacer con su tía. Aunque era cierto que desde que vio a Serena por primera vez el pacto no había contado para nada en su acercamiento a la joven.

Entonces, tomó un candelabro y se acercó a ella.

—Vamos a cenar —dijo con suavidad.

Fue una cena extraña. El temblor de la llama de las velas formaba sombras danzantes en las esquinas del comedor, eclipsadas de cuando en cuando por los fogonazos que iluminaban toda la estancia con un extraño resplandor azulado. El retumbar de los truenos se sucedía uno tras otro. El continuo sobresalto impedía a Serena concentrarse en los deliciosos platos de Luna. Sí, de hecho era mejor beber el vino tinto que en ese momento Darien vertía en su copa. Por lo menos lograría relajarla un tanto.

Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante oyeron un formidable estruendo que hizo temblar la casa hasta los cimientos.

Serena apartó la cuchara.

—¿Así son los terremotos? —preguntó con gran inquietud.

—Algo muy parecido —contestó Darien cuyo ceño se suavizó al ver la palidez que cubría el rostro—. Mi pobre Serena. Has venido aquí con la idea de largos días calurosos y románticas noches a la luz de la luna y, en cambio, tienes que sufrir la tormenta del siglo. Pero esta casa ha sobrevivido a muchas tormentas parecidas. Y si te sirve de consuelo, también sobrevivirá a esta.

—Sí, desde luego que sí — balbuceó al tiempo que se mordía el labio—. Aunque me alegra mucho que hayas decidido no quedarte en Perusa.

—Vaya, bella mía. A mí también me complace —comentó, divertido.

Serena titubeó un instante.

—Crees que el tiempo está igual en el lago Trasimeno? ¿Podrán regresar mañana? Tengo que ultimar los preparativos con Andrew para volver a Londres.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que debemos esperar a ver qué sucede.

—Tal vez podrías llamar por teléfono —sugirió intentando que su tono no pareciera un ruego.

—Si el teléfono funciona todavía. Artemis me dijo que la línea se había cortado después de la llamada de mi tía.

— Oh, Dios —Serena lo miró, incapaz de ocultar su consternación—. Pero seguro que tienes un teléfono móvil.

—Tengo más de uno, pero aquí no hay cobertura. Uno de los muchos placeres de esta casa —comentó el conde al tiempo que servía más vino.

La luz de un relámpago iluminó la estancia. Entonces Darien le sonrió y a Serena le pareció ver el rostro de un extraño, iluminado por la miseriosa luz azulada.

—Así que, por el momento estamos totalmente incomunicados, mia cara. Y no podemos hacer nada para remediarlo.

**QUE POCA DE LA MADRE DE ANDREW SE LLEVA A SU HIJO PERO NO A LA NOVIA DE ESTE Y AHORA INCOMUNICADOS QUE PASARA…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sara Craven**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Chantaje al conde**

**-** **Sara Craven**** –**

**CAPITULO 9**

Repentinamente, el fiero clamor de la tormenta pareció calmarse dejando trasde sí un silencio casi tangible y doblemente atemorizante.

—¿Aislados? —repitió Serena—. No puede ser.

—Sucede —repuso el conde lacónicamente.

—Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo va a durar esta situación? —preguntó a la defensiva.

—Hasta que pase la tormenta. Luego, veremos lo que se puede hacer.

Incrédula, Serena movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿Y ni siquiera te importa?

—¿Por qué? No puedo hacer nada, mia cara. Así que dejaré que te preocupes por los dos —dijo con una sonrisa.

Serena se llevó el vaso a los labios consciente de su mano temblorosa y rogó que él no lo notara.

—Tienes el jeep. Podríamos ir a un lugar con luz y teléfono.

—¿Con este tiempo y tal como está la carretera? —preguntó con suavidad—. De pronto te has vuelto muy valiente, mia bella. Debo decir más valiente que yo. Así que si quieres te dejo las llaves porque yo no iré a ninguna parte. ¿Sabes conducir?

—Aprobé el examen —respondió con cautela. La sonrisa del conde se hizo más amplia.

—Entonces, tú decides. Aunque aquí estarás más segura —sugirió. Tras una pausa, Serena asintió con la cabeza—. Bene. Y ahora haremos un pacto, Serena mia. Mañana, cuando el tiempo haya mejorado te llevaré donde quieras. Pero sólo si esta noche... —Darien hizo una pausa deliberadamente.

Serena sintió que de improviso se le secaba la boca.

—¿Esta noche qué, signore? ¿Qué me quieres pedir?

—Que vuelvas a tocar el piano para mí —respondió tranquilamente.

—¿Tocar el piano? Seguro que no hablas en serio.

—Hablo muy en serio. Lo hiciste la primera noche que llegaste a mi casa. ¿Por qué no hacerlo la última noche? Puede que no vuelva a escucharle otra vez.

—Tendrías que agradecer eso.

—Eso se llama falsa modestia. Te he oído practicar todos los días. ¿Así que querrás tocar para mi?

A regañadientes, Serena lo siguió al salotto y esperó que Darien colocara unos candelabros sobre el piano.

—¿Está bien así?

—Supongo que sí. ¿Qué quieres que toque?

—Algo relajante —dijo con ironía al oír el estruendo de un trueno—. Tal vez esa pieza que has estado practicando.

—Claro de Luna. De Deusibbe Tenía casi olvidada esa sonata, verdaderamente todavía no estoy preparada para interpretarla.

—Lo haces maravillosamente —rebatió el conde al tiempo que se sentaba en una esquina del sofá y estiraba las largas piernas.

Serena tragó saliva y, muy nerviosa, pulsó las primeras notas, demasiado consciente del hombre que la miraba en silencio.

Sin embargo, la concentración aumentó su seguridad y de pronto se encontró tocando con toda facilidad hasta que llegó al suave y casi anhelante pasaje final. Y luego, el silencio.

Darien se acercó al piano.

—Grazie —murmuró al tiempo llevaba la mano de la joven hasta sus labios.

Luego le besó el pulso palpitante de la muñeca y la palma de la mano con lenta sensualidad.

—Por favor... no hagas eso —dijo ella en un hilo de voz.

Darien alzó la cabeza con una mirada sonriente clavada en los ojos de Serena.

—¿No se me permite rendir homenaje al talento que ha vencido a la tormenta?

Serena notó que los relámpagos y los truenos se habían alejado.

—Sí, parece que se ha calmado la tormenta —dijo al tiempo que intentaba retirar la mano, pero sin éxito—. Tal vez la electricidad vuelva pronto. No es fácil leer a la luz de un candelabro y realmente quería terminar el libro antes de mañana —dijo con fingida ligereza sin dejar de notar que los dedos del conde acariciaban lo suyos y que un escalofrío recorría su columna.

—Entonces tendremos que pensar en otra forma de distracción. ¿Juegas a las cartas? Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo los juegos familiares.

—¿Y al póquer?

—Casi nada.

—Puedo enseñarte, si quieres. Ella lo miró con fijeza.

—¿No se necesitan más personas? Además, si pierdo no tengo dinero para pagar.

—También se puede jugar por otras cosas, carissima. A veces es más divertido que jugar por dinero simplemente —sugirió al tiempo que le quitaba con suavidad un pendiente de plata y lo dejaba sobre una tecla del piano—. ¿Ves? Ya tienes algo para apostar.

«Santo cielo, una partida de póquer para quitarse la ropa», pensó Serena consternada. Bruscamente liberó la mano.

—Sí —dijo con amarga frialdad—. Sin lugar a dudas tengo mucho que perder. Ése es el problema de sus lecciones, signore. Tienen un precio muy alto.

Imperturbable, Darien la miró sonriente.

—¿Cómo se puede tasar el precio de una nueva tenencia, bella mia?

Enfurecida, Serena se enfrentó a él.

—Tienes respuesta para todo. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me atormentas de esta manera? —inquirió con la voz súbitamente enronquecida.

—¿Te atormento, mia cara? —replicó con aspereza al tiempo que deslizaba una mano bajo los cabellos de la nuca y con el pulgar acariciaba el hueco detrás de la oreja. De inmediato, Serena experimentó una dulce sensación — ¿Entonces, por qué te empeñas en negar lo que sabes que ambos deseamos?

Serena pudo sentir la oleada de calor que invadía su cuerpo. Asustada a causa del repentino y anhelante ardor entre los muslos se sintió amargamente avergonzada de su propia debilidad.

—No puedo hablar por ti, signore —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Pero sólo deseo marcharme de aquí, de esta casa y de este país y volver donde pertenezco, nada más —añadió antes de hacer una pausa. Luego, alzó la barbilla y lo miró desafiante—. Y ahora que ha pasado la tormenta, seguro que el teléfono ha vuelto a funcionar.

Darien retiró la mano con un leve suspiro.

—Creo que pecas de excesivo optimismo —dijo secamente.

—¿Podrías averiguarlo, por favor? Necesito saber los horarios de los vuelos de mañana.

Con una cierta desesperación, pensó que él era su anfitrión, que no iba a rechazar su petición por muy estúpida que fuera y entonces saldría del salón. Y ésa sería su oportunidad, porque necesitaba alejarse de él de todas las formas posibles.

Sabía que la puerta de su habitación tenía llave y podría encerrarse allí. Ya no confiaba en sí misma como para quedarse a solas con él por más tiempo.

Una verdad tan simple como ésa. La necesidad de arrojarse en sus brazos y sentir su boca en la suya era una agonía que nunca antes había experimentado. Una angustia que la consumía y que no había soñado que pudiera existir.

No se podía arriesgar a que él volviera a tocarla sabiendo que la leve caricia de sus dedos la había inflamado de esa manera.

Serena lo vio alejarse hacia la puerta y luego oyó sus pasos por el corredor mientras llamaba a Artemis.

Entonces, salió apresuradamente del salón. Conocía el camino hacia su dormitorio. Lo había hecho unas veinte veces desde su llegada, pero siempre de día, nunca de noche. Y no había contado con la absoluta oscuridad en el exterior. Las hermosas lámparas ornamentales que iluminaban patios y galerías estaban apagadas y el cielo completamente cubierto, ni un fulgor de las estrellas o de la luna.

Serena había asumido que junto con la tormenta también había cesado la lluvia, pero se equivocó. Llovía a raudales. Tras correr unos cuantos metros ya estaba totalmente empapada, el vestido pegado al cuerpo como una segunda piel. Los pies resbalaban dentro de los zapatos mojados y los mechones de pelo le caían sobre la cara.

Serena intentó ver algo a través de la oscuridad, pero fue imposible. Sólo le quedaba la esperanza de ir en la dirección correcta. Intentaba correr, pero los zapatos se deslizaban en el césped mojado y temía caer de bruces al suelo.

No habría podido asegurar cuándo se dio cuenta de que la seguían. De que el conde iba tras ella, corriendo en silencio, persiguiéndola como uno de los lobos solitarios de las colinas.

De pronto, sintió que le aferraban la mano con fuerza y se vio corriendo junto a Darien que avanzaba con la cabeza inclinada, tirando de ella.

Serena intentó zafarse.

—Déjame sola...

—Idiota —gruñó casi sin aliento—. ¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos? Avanti!

Finalmente, Serena percibió una luz ante sus ojos y pensó que habían llegado al patio de su habitación. Y así era. Darien empujó las puertas de cristal y la empujó dentro.

También había candelabros encendidos sobre la cómoda y en la mesilla de noche.

Y Luna ya le había preparado la cama para dormir.

Serena se quedó inmóvil, con la cabeza inclinada. El agua le corría por la cara y el cuello, el bajo de la falda goteaba.

Con la camisa empapada, Darien pasó junto a ella hacia el cuarto de baño y luego apareció descalzo con dos toallas. Tras lanzarle una, se secó la cara y el pelo con la otra.

Serena continuaba inmóvil, con la respiración contenida mirando cómo se quitaba la camisa y se secaba el torso y los brazos. De pronto sintió que el corazón latía desbocado en su pecho.

Darien alzó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron.

—No te quedes ahí, tonta. Estás empapada. Quítate el vestido antes de que pilles una pulmonía —ordenó secamente.

—Yo... yo no puedo...

Tras proferir una maldición en voz baja, Darien se acercó a ella y bruscamente le quitó el vestido y lo tiró al suelo.

Serena dejó escapar un gemido parecido a una protesta, pero él la ignoró. Tras quitarle la toalla de las manos, empezó secarla con energía, sin la menor gentileza.

No se oía el menor sonido en la habitación, excepto la respiración entrecortada de ambos. Las sombras que danzaban en la pared parecían reducir el espacio a la mitad encerrándolos en la pequeña parcela de luz que arrojaba la luz de las velas.

Finalmente, Darien tiró la toalla al suelo y se detuvo a mirarla.

—En nombre de Dios, ¿qué intentabas hacer, Serena?

—Escapar —respondió en un hilo de voz.

—Estás tan ansiosa por huir de mí, que no pudiste esperar hasta mañana. Incluso no te importó arriesgar tu salud. ¿Por qué, Serena? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó con súbita aspereza.

—Tú... lo sabes.

—Si lo supiera, no te lo preguntaría. Así que dímelo.

Serena no hubiera podido expresar con palabras lo que sentía en ese instante. Era la ansiedad que las manos de Darien habían despertado en su cuerpo mientras la secaba.

Era la tenue luz de los candelabros.

Era la cama que esperaba abierta.

«Oh, Dios. Lo deseo tanto. No sabía que esto podría ocurrirme alguna vez. Y no puedo echar marcha atrás. No ahora. Ésta tiene que ser mi noche, sólo mía», pensó con desesperación.

Con la garganta apretada, alzó las manos hasta colocarlas en los hombros de Darien y, tras alzarse en puntillas, lo besó tímidamente.

Durante un segundo, él se quedó inmóvil y luego la abrazó estrechamente mientras pronunciaba su nombre. Luego, sus labios tomaron los de ella explorando el contorno de la boca con apasionada urgencia.

Era suya y se había ofrecido a él, como una vez se lo había prometido a sí mismo. Pero eso ya no importaba. Lo esencial era Serena, por fin en sus brazos, con los labios entreabiertos mientras sus besos alcanzaban una dulce y afiebrada intimidad. Darien empezó a acariciarla en la garganta y el cuello antes de deslizar los tirantes del sujetador de los esbeltos hombros. Y luego contuvo la respiración al verla semidesnuda. Con los ojos cargados de deseo, la estrechó contra su cuerpo de modo que los pechos pequeños y perfectos rozaron su piel desnuda con delicado erotismo.

Darien volvió a tomar posesión de su boca y, mientras las lenguas se entregaban a un dulce jugueteo, las manos continuaron deslizándose por el esbelto cuerpo femenino hasta que las braguitas de encaje cayeron al suelo.

Esperaba sentir las manos de ella en su cuerpo ayudándolo a desvestirse pero, un tanto sorprendido, notó que no hacía el menor intento en ese sentido.

Entonces, se desnudó rápidamente y la llevó en brazos a la cama.

Luego volvió a besarla murmurando tiernas palabras mientras abrazaba el cuerpo tembloroso y lo atraía hacia sí. Las manos de Darien comenzaron a acariciarle los pechos y luego los pezones, ya excitados, hasta que con una sonrisa de ternura oyó el leve suspiro de placer que escapaba de la boca de la joven. Entonces, acarició los pechos con la lengua en círculos de dulce tormento. Pese a su total estado de excitación y acuciante deseo no pudo evitar notar que, aparte de sus besos, Serena respondía pasivamente. Todavía mantenía esa reserva que siempre le había intrigado.

¿Cómo era posible que desnuda en sus bracos siguiera sin abandonar su timidez? Deseaba que lo acompañara en su pasión, anhelaba el contacto de su boca y de sus manos en su cuerpo. Con toda suavidad, besó cada rincón de su figura y luego, con la mejilla apoyada en su vientre, separó los muslos y sus dedos descubrieron la ardiente humedad del deseo femenino.

Darien oyó el grito ahogado al tiempo que el cuerpo de Serena se arqueaba involuntariamente hacia él, derrotado bajo la presión sensual de sus dedos. Entonces, inclinó la cabeza para proporcionarle mayor placer con la boca y la lengua.

Sin embargo, repentinamente Serena intentó apartarlo con las manos aferradas a los oscuros cabellos.

—No, no. Por favor, no. Yo no puedo...

—No te asustes, carissima —susurró en tanto se alejaba un poco—. No haré nada que no desees —añadió sin dejar de acariciar su húmedo secreto con pequeños golpecitos mientras su boca volvía a los pechos excitados hasta que ella dejó escapar un gemido de placer.

—Darien...

—Tócame —murmuró presa de una violenta excitación al tiempo que guiaba la mano temblorosa a su excitada virilidad y la cubría con su cuerpo tomando posición entre los muslos a la espera de que ella lo guiara hasta el cálido interior de su feminidad.

Sin dejar de temblar violentamente, ella obedeció la silenciosa demanda; pero cuando él la penetró suavemente sintió que el cuerpo de Serena volvía a oponer resistencia.

Al darse cuenta de que el esperado grito de placer se convertía en un grito de dolor y que esa vez la resistencia parecía ser física, se detuvo un instante.

—Mi amore, mi dulzura. Relájate para mí.

Y sucedió que al mirar los ojos agrandados de temor, Darien supo la verdad. La aguda punzada de dolor desapareció cuando Serena, con los puños contra la boca, sintió que él se retiraba de su cuerpo.

Con los ojos cerrados y un temblor incontenible, la joven se puso de costado sin dejar de oír la agitada respiración de Darien, que luchaba por recuperar el control.

Los siguientes minutos a la joven le parecieron una eternidad mientras esperaba algo, sin saber qué realmente.

—Serena, mírame —ordenó Darien, finalmente. Ella abrió los ojos y volvió la cabeza hacia él. Estaba sentado en la cama y parte de la sábana le cubría hasta los muslos—. Ésta es tu primera vez, ¿no es así? No mientas, quiero la verdad.

—Sí —dijo casi en un sollozo.

—¿Y no pensabas decírmelo?

—No creí que fuese necesario —murmuró al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza con desolación—. Nunca pensé que podría doler. Supuse que no notarias que yo... nunca...

—Dio mió —murmuró con fatiga. Y tras una larga pausa añadió—: Andrew y tú me hicisteis creer que erais amantes. ¿Por qué?

—Decidimos viajar juntos para ver si lo nuestro funcionaba —confesó en un murmullo. Incluso en esos momentos tenía que intentar mantener el secreto—. Oh, Dios, lo siento.

—No tienes nada que lamentar. La culpa es mía solamente —dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y empezaba a vestirse.

—Darien — lo llamó al tiempo que se arrodillaba en la cama y extendía una mano hacia él—. ¿Adonde vas?

—A mi habitación.

—Por favor no te vayas. No me dejes.

—Lo que pides es imposible.

—Darien, por favor. Lo que acaba de pasar no tiene importancia. Yo... yo te deseo.

—No, aquí acaba lo que nunca debió haber empezado. No tengo derecho a... tocarte.

—Pero yo te di el derecho.

—Entonces alégrate de que tenga la fuerza de voluntad de dejarte.

—¿Alegrarme? ¿Cómo podría alegrarme? ¿Por qué?

—Porque un día te casarás. Y tu inocencia es un don que debes preservar para tu marido. Él debería tener la alegría de saber que será tu primer y único amante —dijo y luego respiró a fondo—. Es un ofrecimiento demasiado precioso como para malgastarlo en alguien como yo.

—No... no eres cualquiera. Eres un hombre muy especial, Darien.

Su anhelo de ella era como una dolorosa herida, pero no podía permitirse flaquear en esos momentos. Porque un día necesitaría poder perdonarse a sí mismo.

Darien recogió la camisa empapada y ocultó su dolor tras una máscara de cinismo.

—Olvídate de los sentimientos. La verdad es que esta noche necesitaba una mujer y no una niña inexperta —declaró sin dejar de notar la afligida mirada de los ojos celestes y supo que no la olvidaría durante el resto de sus días—. En el curso de la mañana nos ocuparemos de su partida que estoy seguro no desea prolongar un día más. Buenas noches, signorina —el conde inclinó la cabeza con cruel cortesía y se marchó.

«¿Cómo no te diste cuenta, ciego y estúpido imbécil?», se preguntó Darien con la cabeza inclinada bajo el chorro de agua fría. El hecho de que hubiera renunciado a seduciría por un profundo sentido del honor no disminuía un ápice su sentimiento de culpabilidad. De pronto recordó algo que su padre le habia dicho cuando era un adolescente: «Como la mayoría de lo hombres, en la vida encontrarás muchas mujeres carentes de escrúpulos que te ofrecerán placer, por tanto debes tratar a las jóvenes inocentes con gran respeto. Al menos hasta que tus intenciones sean absolutamente honorables».

Había sido un sabio consejo y hasta ese momento él lo había cumplido.

Simplemente no se le había ocurrido imaginar que Serena aún fuera virgen. Una ignominiosa y salvaje alegría lo invadió al pensar que ella nunca se había entregado a Andrew. Pero tuvo que recordarse con creciente desolación que tampoco le pertenecía, que nunca sería suya tras el episodio de necesaria crueldad que acaba de suceder.

Su castigo y penitencia serían llevarla al aeropuerto de Roma y contemplar pasivamente cómo se alejaba de él para salir definitivamente de su vida.

—Serena, mi Serena —susurró.

No había llorado desde la muerte de su padre, pero al pronunciar ese nombre, súbitamente sintió el cálido sabor amargo de las lágrimas en la garganta y tuvo que apelar a su autocontrol para no echarse a llorar como un niño que ha perdido algo precioso.

Darien salió de la ducha con la firme decisión de que había llegado el momento de poner orden en su vida.

Entre otras cosas, tendría que enfrentarse a su tía. Y si ella llevaba a cabo sus amenazas, habría que prever las consecuencias de sus revelaciones.

«Tendría que haberme negado desde el principio. Debí haberle dicho que actuara como le viniese en gana y luego alejarla de mi vida junto con Andrew» pensó con un rictus de ira. «Pero todavía puedo hacerlo y lo haré. Lo único que jamás podré remediar es el daño que he hecho a Serena. Y tendré que vivir con esa culpa durante el resto de mis días».

**NO INVENTES LA DEJO ASI COMO ASI...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sara Craven**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Chantaje al conde**

**-** **Sara Craven**** –**

**CAPITULO 10**

Sola en su habitación, Serena dio rienda suelta a su dolor y, más tarde, vencida por el cansancio, pasó el resto de la noche en un agitado duermevela, sin encontrar alivio a su congoja.

La mano de Darien que le agitaba el hombro y su voz que le ordenaba despertar le parecieron al principio parte de un mal sueño, hasta que abrió los ojos y lo vio inclinado sobre ella contra la pálida luz de la madrugada.

Casi frenéticamente, Serena se cubrió hasta el cuello con la ropa de cama sin dejar de observar el duro rictus en la boca de Darien mientras la observaba.

Estaba totalmente vestido, con unos téjanos y un polo negro. A Serena le bastó una rápida mirada al rostro sin afeitar para darse cuenta de que también había pasado una mala noche.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó en un tono igualmente áspero.

—Tenemos un grave problema. El estruendo que oímos anoche se produjo a causa de un desprendimiento de tierra. Hace unas horas, Artemis intentó llegar a Besavoro y descubrió que el camino al valle estaba totalmente bloqueado con inmensas peñas, árboles y lodo.

—¿Bloqueado? ¿Quieres decir que no podremos salir?

—Desgraciadamente, no. Pero ahora estarás más cómoda porque el generador de emergencia está funcionando, así que dispones de agua caliente y luz eléctrica.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo estaré encerrada aquí? Yo... yo tengo que llegar al aeropuerto.

—Han pedido un equipo de grúas y palas mecánicas a Perusa, pero me temo que llegará mañana, como muy pronto —informó con una mirada inexpresiva.

—¿Mañana? ¿Y cuánto tardarán en despejar el camino? —inquirió consternada.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién lo sabe?

—Parece no preocuparte el hecho de que prácticamente estamos encarcelados en la villa.

—Lamento el inconveniente, pero en este momento Netflye es mi mayor preocupación. Ha desaparecido y se cree que su cabaña fue arrasada por el desprendimiento de tierra. Iré al lugar del accidente para ver en qué puedo ayudar.

Serena se mordió el labio.

—Desde luego. Lo siento mucho —añadió cuando él se marchaba.

El conde se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Por qué? No conoces a Netflye.

—No, pero es tu amigo y está claro que significa mucho para ti. ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?

—Tal vez, si sabes rezar —dijo con una débil sonrisa.

«Cuídate, por favor», murmuró cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras él. Había sucedido. Lo había visto, le había hablado y de alguna manera ella había sobrevivido. Serena supuso que el hecho de que hubiera ido a informarle de la emergencia, en cierto modo había facilitado el encuentro. Pero también significaba que había perdido la oportunidad de marcharse. Sencillamente, todo lo que deseaba era irse lejos de allí e intentar olvidar la dura humillación de las últimas doce horas.

Sin embargo, otra vez se veía atrapada en la trampa.

Tampoco era gran consuelo saber que él también se sentía poco dispuesto a disfrutar de su compañía después del desgraciado episodio de la noche anterior.

Serena enterró la cabeza en la almohada al recordar que, minutos atrás, al verlo inclinado sobre ella, su cuerpo se había estremecido de espeluza y deseo. ¿Cómo era posible? Porque así había sucedido, se dijo al tiempo que admitía con dolor que lo deseaba a pesar de su amarga experiencia.

«¿Es que el completo rechazo de Darien no te ha enseñado nada?», pensó burlándose de sí misma. Con repentina determinación, Serena se sentó en la cama al tiempo que se echaba el pelo hacia átras. Tenía que levantarse y prepararse para vivir el resto de sus días. Una vida en la que Darien Chiba no estaba incluido y nunca lo estaría. «Puedo hacerlo y lo haré», se dijo al tiempo que alzaba la barbilla con renovado orgullo.

Era un día extraño. El cielo todavía estaba cubierto de nubes, pero al mismo tiempo hacía un calor sofocante. Él aire denso olía a tierra húmeda y a vegetación. Aunque Artemis había limpiado la piscina con gran paciencia, Serena no sintió la tentación de pasar demasiado tiempo fuera.

A pesar de su valiente resolución, muy pronto se encontró rondando por la casa con la inquietud de un animal enjaulado.

Darien no regresó durante la mañana. Cuando Artemis volvió a la villa tras haber llevado el almuerzo de mediodía a los hombres que intentaban despejar parte de la zona accidentada, lo único que pudo decirle fue que aún no habían encontrado a Netflye y que la búsqueda continuaba. Serena deseó preguntarle si el conde se encontraba bien, pero se contuvo.

Más tarde, terminó de leer la novela y la dejó en su sitio, pero no sacó otro libro de la estantería.

Entonces, dedicó algunas horas a explorar la casa. Tras contemplar detalladamente las zonas antiguas, examinó las obras de restauración en los frescos de las paredes y en las pinturas de los techos. Sí, restaurar esa casa era una obra de amor que podría durar una vida entera. Entonces comprendió por qué Darien consideraba que la Villa Venus era una especie de santuario. Lo que no lograba comprender era que un hombre tan mundano como él tuviera necesidad de retirarse a un paraje tan aislado como ése.

Sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que el modo en que Darien llevaba su vida era un enigma para ella. Un misterio que ya le había causado demasiada aflicción. «Debo empezar a olvidar, por duro que sea». Como siempre, la música fue su solaz durante ese día tan extraño. Ignoraba cuándo volvería a tener acceso a un piano tan maravilloso como ese, así que decidió sacarle el mayor partido posible.

Cuando Luna entró al salón con velas de repuesto, Serena se dio cuenta de que había pasado largo tiempo sentada al piano.

—Cielo santo —exclamó al tiempo que echaba una mirada culpable a su reloj—. Casi es hora de cambiarse para la cena. No me he dado cuenta de lo tarde que era. ¿No ha vuelto Su Excelencia todavía?

Luna frunció los labios.

—No, signorina. Pero no se preocupe —dijo en tono alentador—. Muy pronto volverá a usted.

Con auténtica irritación, Serena descubrió que volvía a ruborizarse.

—Sólo quería decir que tal vez deberíamos esperar hasta que llegue.

—Desde luego, signorina —repuso Luna con una sonrisa serena, aunque abiertamente escéptica.

Darien llegó media hora después y fue directamente al salón. Serena alzó la vista con las manos todavía sobre el teclado. La cara del conde estaba demacrada y la ropa manchada de lodo.

—¿Encontraron a Netflye? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Sí, alia fine —dijo al tiempo que se servía un whisky—. Logramos localizarlo gracias a los ladridos de su perro, que encontramos tendido junto a él. Ahora está en el hospital con una pierna rota. Pero lo que más preocupa a los médicos es que pasó toda la noche fuera, bajo la tormenta. Taiki está con él, pero Netflye aún no ha vuelto en sí.

Darien no quiso contarle la pesadilla que significó para el equipo de rescate la búsqueda del pobre hombre, ni tampoco confesó que la imagen de la joven lo había acompañado durante toda aquella odisea. Y que esa imagen lo llenaba de una alegría ilícita que no podía excusar.

—Dijiste que podríamos rezar —dijo ella suavemente.

—Lo he hecho. Encendí una vela en la iglesia de Besavoro —repuso con una sonrisa parecida a una mueca—. Hace mucho tiempo que no rezaba.

Cuando volvió la vista hacia él, Serena contuvo la respiración.

—Tus manos... están sangrando.

Darien se las miró con indiferencia.

—Nada importante.

—Pero esas heridas podrían infectarse.

El conde alzó las cejas con ironía.

—Me conmueve tu preocupación, pero puedo cuidarme solo.

No intentaba ser tan brusco, pero en ese instante estaba luchando contra el impulso de arrodillarse junto a ella y sepultar la cara en su regazo. También observó cómo la joven se había encogido ante su tono y se maldijo silenciosamente.

—Iré a ducharme y cambiarme de ropa. No tardaré mucho —dijo y luego añadió con forzada ligereza—. Ninguna tormenta será tan terrible como el humor de Luna si le estropeamos su cena.

Serena lo vio marcharse y lentamente fue a su habitación. Tras darse una rápida ducha, no intentó vestirse. En cambio, se sentó al borde de la cama con la bata puesta y se quedó mirando al vacío, la mente llena de tristes pensamientos.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta la volvieron a la realidad. Era Artemis anunciando que la cena estaba servida.

Serena se puso de pie rápidamente y entreabrió la puerta.

—Esta noche no tengo apetito, Artemis. Creo que a causa de este tiempo tan sofocante. ¿Podría excusarme ante Su Excelencia, por favor?

Minutos más tarde, el sirviente se volvió a presentar con una hoja de papel doblada en dos: Serena no me obligues a ir a buscarte. Chiba».

—Scusi, signorina. Lo intenté —se disculpó Artemis, desolado.

—Sí, seguro que sí. Por favor, diga al signore que me reuniré con él cuanto antes.

Harta del vestido azul, Serena se puso un pantalón de lino y una blusa en tonos blanco y verde abotonada hasta el cuello.

Darien la esperaba reclinado en su silla. Llevaba pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y otra de aquellas sorprendentes chaquetas en tonos negro y dorado.

Serena lo miró directamente, con la barbilla alzada. Al verla, el conde de inmediato pensó que, si deliberadamente se había puesto ese conjunto para ocultar su feminidad, había calculado muy mal. El corte de los pantalones de lino acentuaba la leve curva de las caderas y la remilgada blusa no hacía más que recordarle que la había visto desnuda. El conjunto no era más que una incitación a la dulce imagen de la belleza que se escondía bajo la tela, pensó con el corazón desbocado.

—Rezar es una cosa, pero el ayuno no es necesario —comentó con suavidad mientras ella desdoblaba la servilleta.

—No tengo hambre —replicó en tono desafiante.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Y a mí no me importa comer solo. Por otra parte, cuando traigan los platos se te abrirá el apetito.

—¿Es una orden?

—No, simplemente una predicción.

—Observo que otra vez se cena con velas.

—No hay demasiado combustible para el generador y Artemis quiere conservar lo que queda —informó antes de forzar una rígida sonrisa—. Pero no temas, no es el preludio de un romance, signorina.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Nunca imaginé una cosa parecida, signore.

—Me han prometido que la excavaciones empezarán al amanecer, así que tan pronto como el camino quede lo suficientemente despejado, podrás viajar a Roma. ¿Eso te alegra?

—Sí, desde luego.

—Créeme que estoy haciendo lo posible por apresurar tu partida —comentó pensativamente, tras una larga pausa.

Serena fijó la vista en la mesa.

—Sí, lo creo. Y lamento mucho haberte ocasionado tantos problemas. Desde luego que me doy cuenta de que yo... yo nunca debí haber venido —murmuró con la garganta apretada.

—Sí, convengo contigo en esto último —dijo con cierta severidad.

¿Cómo podía explicarle que la alejaba de allí porque intentaba hacer lo correcto, aunque fuera por una vez en su vida? Pero como no podía decirlo, tendría que dejarla partir herida y llena de odio hacia él, pensó con amargura.

Fue una interminable cena silenciosa. Ensimismados en su propia desdicha, comieron lo justo para apaciguar a Luna.

Más tarde fueron al salotto para el café, más por una formalidad que por el deseo de prolongar la tensión de la mutua compañía.

A Darien, física y mentalmente exhausto, le torturaba el deseo de ir a la habitación de Serena y dormir toda la noche en sus brazos.

Por su parte, Serena pensaba que todo lo que ocurriera esa noche podría ser por última vez, y el hecho de saber que pronto se marcharía de allí y que nunca lo volvería a ver la estaba destrozando.

«No puedo marcharme así. Aún en estas circunstancias, lo deseo terriblemente. Sé que carezco de la experiencia que él desea, pero debe de haber algo que yo pueda hacer para atraer su interés».

—¿Te apetece algo con el café? —ofreció el conde, con fría formalidad.

—¿Una copa de grappa, tal vez? Gracias.

Darien alzó las cejas.

—Si eso es lo que deseas...

—La primera vez pensé que era demasiado fuerte para mí, pero me gustaría volver a intentarlo.

Sus miradas se encontraron en medio de un extraño silencio. Más tarde, Darien se acercó a ella con dos vasos y le tendió uno.

—Salute —brindó con un leve rictus.

Con gran esfuerzo, Serena bebió el contenido casi de un trago con la esperanza de que los ojos no le lagrimearan y luego le tendió el vaso.

—Parece que me está gustando.

—No te lo aconsejaría —Darien sugirió secamente.

—Puede que sea mi última noche en Italia, así que quizá valga la pena correr el riesgo —declaró.

Cuando el conde se alejaba hacia la mesa de las bebidas, ella lo llamó casi en un Murmullo

—: Darien...

Él se volvió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Anoche me pediste un favor. Querías que tocara el piano para ti.

—No lo he olvidado.

—Pienso que ahora es mi turno.

—Siento desilusionarte, pero no sé tocar el piano —replicó con fría cortesía.

—No —replicó la joven, con el corazón desbocado— Pero sí que juegas al póquer y te ofreciste a enseñarme.

Darien permaneció inmóvil.

—Sin embargo, como tú misma indicaste, se necesitan más personas para jugar, y además no tienes dinero. Nada ha cambiado.

—Excepto que no olvido que tenías otra versión en mente —dijo suavemente al tiempo que se quitaba un pendiente—. ¿No es así?

—Tal vez —murmuró en tono gélido, con una expresión pétrea—. Pero fue una sugerencia imperdonable que me llena de vergüenza, por tanto debo pedirte que olvides que alguna vez lo hice, buenas noches, Serena —se despidió con una breve acuñación de cabeza.

Cuando se volvía hacia la puerta, Serena le aferró la manga de la chaqueta. Todo el orgullo había desaparecido bajo la presión de su desolada necesidad.

—Darien, por favor. No me dejes. Anoche me hiciste creer que me deseabas. ¿Es que no era cierto?

—Sí, entonces era cierto. Pero las circunstancias han cambiado y ahora deseo que regreses a tu país, que continúes con tu vida, como yo debo hacer con la mía. Quiero que llegues a convencerte de que nunca estuviste aquí, que esto nunca sucedió. Olvídame, Serena, así como yo te olvidaré. Y te recomiendo que duermas un poco. Mañana te espera un largo viaje —dijo al tiempo que implacablemente se liberaba de los dedos de la joven.

—Sí, y mañana me marcharé con la mayor discreción, lo juro. Nunca intentaré volver a verte. Pero ahora no me dejes así, Darien...

—No puedo hacerlo —replicó con una angustiosa opresión en el pecho—. Y un día me lo agradecerás, Serena mia. El día que puedas mirar a los ojos al hombre que amas, sin la menor vergüenza —concluyó antes de girar sobre sus talones.

Cuando hubo desaparecido tras la puerta, Serena se entregó a su dolor con la cara entre las manos, absolutamente desolada.

Largo rato después, se arrastró a su habitación, se quitó la ropa, y se cubrió con las mantas hasta la cabeza, como si quisiera ocultarse del próximo amanecer. O al menos del hombre con el que se vería forzada a compartir el día. El hombre ante el que se había humillado por nada.

«No, no por nada. Por amor», pensó con honda desdicha.

¿Tal vez lo había adivinado? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que esos breves días en su compañía le habían bastado para enamorarse perdidamente de él? ¿No sería ésa la razón que lo había llevado a romperle el corazón y alejarse de ella, más que el descubrimiento de su inexperiencia?

Sin embargo, todo lo que le quedaba era conducirse con el máximo de dignidad durante las últimas horas de su estancia en la villa.

El equipaje quedó casi enteramente preparado al amanecer. Todo lo que restaba por guardar en la maleta era la bata que llevaba puesta y algunos artículos de tocador.

Como percibió que iba a ser otro día de calor, decidió viajar con el mismo vestido de algodón crema con que había llegado a la villa, pero esa vez inmaculadamente lavado y planchado gracias a la diligencia de Luna.

Tras un breve paseo por el patio y después de convencerse de que los habitantes de la casa aún dormían, decidió regresar a su habitación, presa de un súbito cansancio. Entonces se tendió sobre la cama y se estiró con un suspiro.

—¡Signorina!

Serena abrió los ojos y vio a Luna inclinada sobre ella.

—¿Ha sucedido algo?

—No, nada. Pero es hora de comer, signorina.

—Estoy bien. Realmente no deseo desayunar.

—¿Desayunar? —Luna alzó las cejas de un modo casi cómico—. Pero si es la hora de la comida, signorina.

—¿La comida? —inquirió Serena, incrédula.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de que se había quedado profundamente dormida.

—Sí. El signore ordenó que no perturbáramos su descanso, pero no puede dormir todo el día. También tiene que comer.

—Primero tendré que vestirme.

—No hace falta, signorina —Luna se permitió un guiño de complicidad —. El señor está ocupado con los ingenieros en el lugar del accidente. Me dijo que volverá tarde, así que puede comer en bata si le apetece.

Tras una opípara comida, Serena pensó que posiblemente partiría apenas llegara Darien, así que el tiempo de la siesta lo empleó en ducharse y lavarse el pelo. Luego salió al patio a secárselo al sol.

De pronto pensó que no había dedicado ni un solo pensamiento a Andrew. Tendría que dejarle un mensaje explicando su repentina partida. Seguramente no le gustaría nada que se hubiera marchado sola, pero eso no tenía solución. Sin embargo, si había hecho lo suficiente para convencer a la madre que no podía contar con la boda de su hijo con la hija de Mizuno, entonces algo bueno habría resultado de esos desastrosos días en la Villa Venus.

Serena esperó en vano toda la tarde. Todavía ignoraba si habría un vuelo a Londres ese día. Lo más probable era que tuviese que esperar hasta el día siguiente y pasar la noche en el aeropuerto. Bueno, cualquier cosa sería mejor que otra noche en compañía de Darien.

El sol empezaba a ponerse cuando al fin oyó el ruido del motor del jeep. Serena se encontraba en el salón, sentada en la esquina del sofá con las piernas recogidas cuando oyó los pasos de Darien que se acercaba hablando con Artemis.

Segundos después, entró en el salón y se quedó mirándola en silencio y con tanta intensidad, que Serena sintió un repentino escalofrío.

—¿El camino quedó libre? ¿Podemos irnos ya? —preguntó con un hilo de voz

—Sí, el camino está libre.

—Entonces, iré... iré a recoger mis cosas.

En ese instante, tras proferir un juramento en voz baja, Darien salvó a grandes zancadas la distancia que los separaba y, aferrándole las muñecas, la puso de pie y la besó en los labios con tal vehemencia, que Serena se estremeció.

—Perdóname —dijo mirándola a los ojos—. Serena, perdóname, pero no puedo vivir una hora más sin ti.

«Esto es una locura. Detente, Serena» fue lo último que pensó antes de dejar escapar un suspiro carecido a un leve sollozo y rodear el cuello de Darien con los brazos mientras él la alzaba del suelo y se dirigía a la puerta del salotto.

**VAYA HASTA QUE DARIEN SE DECIDIO...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sara Craven**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Chantaje al conde**

**-** **Sara Craven**** –**

**CAPITULO 11**

Los rápidos pasos de Darien con Serena en sus brazos resonaron en el silencio de las galerías que conducían a la habitación del conde.

Tras acomodarla en la cama con baldaquín, la miró un instante y luego deliberadamente rompió el corpiño del vestido de lino que la joven llevaba ese día.

Serena dejó escapar un grito sofocado, y los ojos muy abiertos reflejaron su incertidumbre.

—No te asustes, carissima. Hace mucho tiempo que deseaba hacer esto; pero a partir de ahora seré muy delicado, te lo prometo —dijo con una sonrisa.

Tras desnudarla por completo, se quitó la ropa y luego se tendió a su lado. Suavemente le besó los párpados y la boca hasta que la tensión de Serena desapareció totalmente y su cuerpo logró relajarse.

Darien percibió sus crecientes jadeos cuando empezó a acariciarle los pechos y se inclinó a acariciar los excitados pezones con los labios y la lengua.

Con las mejillas arreboladas, las manos temblorosas de Serena acariciaron su cuerpo buscando la excitada virilidad, pero Darien la detuvo.

—Todavía no, cariño —susurró—. Esta vez los primeros momentos serán sólo para ti.

Mientras besaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, Serena empezó a respirar entrecortadamente en tanto sus sentidos excitados respondían con renovada delicia a las caricias de Darien, a su estrecha cercanía y a la calidez de su piel desnuda contra la suya. Luego, la boca masculina volvió a los pechos mientras una mano se deslizaba entre los muslos. Serena emitió un grito sofocado, mezcla de deseo y aprensión, al recordar la primera vez; pero de inmediato descubrió que la delicada exploración no le producía dolor.

Y entonces se descubrió sumida en un estado de lánguida relajación, consciente sólo de los dedos que suavemente aumentaban la presión en su sedosa intimidad provocándole sensaciones deliciosamente intensas. Los labios del conde volvieron a los suyos. La besó sin prisa, su lengua dedicada a explorar la boca femenina mientras las manos continuaban ocupadas en el juego sensual. En un momento dado, el placer voluptuoso de la joven dio paso a pequeñas llamas que danzaban tras los párpados cerrados, todo su ser concentraba en el exquisito placer que Darien le proporcionaba.

De pronto, llegaron los primeros espasmos incontrolados y por primera vez en su vida, Serena experimentó su propia sexualidad y la capacidad de Darien para despertarla hasta que repentinamente alcanzó un glorioso clímax que invadió por completo su ser y que luego se convirtió en ondas de placer que arrancaron lágrimas de sus ojos.

Darien la estrechó contra su cuerpo en tanto sus labios secaban las lágrimas murmurando tiernas palabras en su propio idioma.

—Debiste haberme avisado —cuchicheó la joven.

—¿Avisarte de qué, carissima?

—De lo que te proponías hacerme sentir.

—¿No crees que habría sido un tanto presuntuoso? —preguntó entre risas.

—Tal vez un poco, aunque no esperaba que me fallaras.

—¿Por qué no nos prometemos dejar el pasado donde le corresponde? El futuro inmediato es lo que debería ocuparnos ahora —dijo suavemente, tras una pausa.

Los ojos oscuros la miraron interrogantes cuando ella sintió su excitada virilidad entre los muslos. Repentinamente, Serena fue consciente de un deseo tan intenso, que tuvo que reprimir un grito. Y entonces supo que no se iba a permitir el miedo, ni dudar de su capacidad para contener en su interior toda la fuerza del deseo masculino y que le iba a devolver el mismo placer que él le había proporcionado minutos atrás.

Olvidando su timidez instintiva, lo acarició con una mano hasta que él gimió de placer y luego, con total certeza, lo guió hasta su interior. Venciendo la resistencia inicial de la primera embestida, lo recibió en la zona más profunda y cálida de su interior, y de pronto descubrió que el movimiento de sus caderas se acoplaba al rítmico vaivén de Darien, que cada vez cobraba mayor intensidad.

En un instante, los últimos restos de la realidad se hicieron añicos dejando nada más que una primitiva agonía de pura sensación. Y junto a su hondo gemido final, oyó la voz enronquecida de Darien pronunciando su nombre justo cuando su cuerpo se desplomaba sobre el suyo, deliciosamente exhausto.

El agua cálida y perfumada de la amplia bañera fue como un bálsamo para la piel sensibilizada de Serena y un suavizante al inesperado dolor muscular. Refugiada en los brazos de Darien, descansaba soñolienta con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras los labios del conde acariciaban el sedoso cabello húmedo.

Nunca nada volvería a ser lo mismo para ella. Aunque para él probablemente era sólo rutina, pensó con repentina tristeza. Otra joven ansiosa a la que un hombre ardiente y generoso, pero también diabólicamente experimentado, tenía que enseñar el arte de la plenitud del placer sexual.

—Hace un momento estabas aquí y te sentía feliz junto a mí. ¿Dónde te has ido? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Estoy bien —respondió con una mirada provocativa—. Tal vez eres mejor leyendo los cuerpos que las mentes, signore.

— Y tal vez tú no siempre digas toda la verdad, signorina —dijo con una mirada pensativa.

Ella volvió la cabeza para presionar apasionadamente los labios contra su hombro.

—Darien, estoy feliz, lo juro. Nunca soñé que pudiera sentir nada parecido a esto. Tal vez me siento un poco abrumada.

—Y tal vez necesitas algo de comida. Creo que debemos olvidar la cena, pero voy conseguir algo en la cocina —dijo al tiempo que salía de la bañera.

—Cielo santo, ¿qué va a pensar Luna?

—Que tenemos toda la noche para disfrutar y que necesitaremos toda nuestra energía. Ya verás como nos alimentará bien.

Más tarde tomaron un exquisito refrigerio en el patio mientras la diosa Venus miraba por encima de sus cabezas con su sonrisa fría y remota.

—No creo que la diosa nos dé su bendición.

Darien le dirigió una mirada lejana, ensimismado en sus recuerdos.

—Originalmente esta estatua fue un encargo de mi abuelo, pero creo que no quedó contento con el resultado. Tengo entendido que mis padres pensaban sustituirla

—informó mientras vertía vino tinto en ambas copas.

—¿Y no lo hicieron?

Darien guardó silencio un instante.

—No tuvieron tiempo —dijo finalmente, en tono inexpresivo—. Mi madre falleció en un accidente de carretera cuando yo tenía dieciséis años. Mi padre nunca se recuperó de su pérdida y ese mismo año sufrió un infarto mortal que los médicos siempre atribuyeron a su profunda aflicción.

—Lo siento tanto, Darien... No debí haber preguntado...

Darien le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

—Carissima, hace tiempo que dejé atrás los dieciséis años. Y tuve la suerte de quedar a cargo de mi padrino, el marqués D'Dark y Mina, su bella esposa, que cuidaron de mí como verdaderos padres, así que no fui un huérfano solitario.

«Ahora comprendo parte de tus contradicciones y por qué a veces necesitas retirarte a un lugar tan remoto como esta villa, donde nadie te alcance», pensó Serena.

—Otra vez me abandonas —dijo Darien tras una larga pausa.

—Pensaba en mi padre. También falleció de un infarto. Había hipotecado la casa para montar una empresa de ingeniería con un viejo amigo. Al volver de un viaje de negocios, descubrió que su socio se había marchado con todo el dinero. Así que lo perdimos todo, y papá sufrió el infarto cuando iba a reunirse con sus acreedores.

Darien la abrazó, los labios apoyados suavemente en los cabellos de la joven silenciosa, invadida por la tristeza.

—¿Te apetece dormir, mia cara? —sugirió al cabo de una pausa.

—Sí, Darien —murmuró, con lo ojos empañados—. Creo que nos hará bien.

Darien la llevó hasta la cama y luego, refugiada en sus brazos, Serena desde lejos oyó su voz, que pronunciaba tiernas palabras de consuelo en italiano hasta que al fin se quedó profundamente dormida.

Horas más tarde, despertó al sentir los labios de Darien en su boca y su cuerpo despertó con renovado deseo.

Era casi de madrugada cuando ambos, exhaustos después del apasionado encuentro, finalmente cayeron en un profundo sueño, estrechamente abrazados.

Cuando Serena abrió los ojos, la luz del sol penetraba a través de las persianas. De un salto se sentó en la cama, justo cuando Darien salía del baño totalmente vestido.

—Debo marcharme, carissima. Parece que Netflye ha vuelto en sí y desea verme. Quédate y descansa porque, cuando regrese, vas a alegrarte de haber reposado. Diré a los sirvientes que no te molesten. Volveré cuanto antes. Y entonces tendremos que hablar —dijo al tiempo que le revolvía los cabellos y la besaba apasionadamente.

Más tarde, Serena se dio una larga ducha sumida en sus reflexiones. En el curso de una noche delirante, todas sus ideas y principios se habían trastocado. Ruborizada, tuvo que reconocer que pertenecía en cuerpo y alma a Darien Chiba y que cada centímetro de su cuerpo se lo recordaba imperiosamente, y más aún, que no lo lamentaba en absoluto.

Al salir del cuarto de baño comprobó que no tenía nada que ponerse. No se atrevía a atravesar la casa para ir a su habitación en busca de ropa, así que se puso la bata negra de seda de Darien, y mientras esperaba su regreso, se tendió sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados entregada al recuerdo de las ardientes horas que había pasado junto a él.

Y fueron los ladridos de un perro los que lograron despertarla.

De un salto, se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor.

No, no podía ser Caio, pues se encontraba en el lago Trasimeno con la Signora, pero al oír el sonido de unas voces que discutían acaloradamente no lejos de allí, Serena reconoció que una era la de Luna y la otra...

Presa del horror, Serena comprendió que la Signora había vuelto y que tenía que salir de la habitación de Darien.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La puerta se abrió de par en par y la Signora entró precipitadamente apartando a Luna, que seguía protestando, como si fuera un insecto.

—Justo lo que esperaba —dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha en tanto contemplaba a Serena todavía sentada en la cama y se volvía hacia la puerta—. Andrew, mi pobre hijo, lo siento por ti, pero tienes que venir a ver a la mujerzuela que has traído aquí. Esta puttana a la que querías honrar con nuestro apellido y que se ha convertido en otra de las prostitutas de tu primo.

Andrew entró en la habitación con expresión tosca. La mirada que le lanzó a Serena fue suficiente para helarle la sangre. «Estúpida» fue lo que ella leyó en esa mirada.

—Sí, Mammina —dijo, cortante —. Tenías razón en cuanto a ella y yo me equivoqué. Me ha traicionado y no puedo soportar verla aquí, así que dile que se marche.

Para Serena era difícil mantener la dignidad, envuelta como estaba en la bata de Darien, demasiado grande para ella, pero decidió que debía intentarlo al tiempo que se bajaba de la cama dispuesta a enfrentarse a ellos con la cabeza alta.

—Andrew —dijo en un tono frío y claro—. No me gusta que invadan mi intimidad y menos que me insulten de esta manera, así que te ruego que pongas punto final a esta insensatez y le cuentes la verdad a tu madre,

—¿Y qué verdad es ésa si puede saberse? —inquirió la Signora.

Serena fulminó a Andrew con la mirada.

—Que su hijo y yo nunca hemos estado comprometidos.

—Y nunca lo estaremos, mujerzuela desleal —disparó—. ¿Crees que aceptaría las sobras de mi primo?

Serena sintió las palabras de Andrew como un puñetazo en el abdomen.

—Lo que dices es una insensatez y tú lo sabes.

—Lo único que sé es que quiero que te largues de esta casa —replicó al tiempo que se volvía a su madre—. Encárgate tú de esto, Mammina, porque no quiero volver a verla —dijo antes de retirarse de la habitación con un fuerte portazo.

—Ya ha oído a mi hijo. Haga su equipaje y márchese de aquí. Mi chófer la llevará hasta el aeropuerto de Roma —dijo la madre con severidad.

Serena tragó saliva.

—Esta no es su casa, signora, Usted no da órdenes aquí. No iré a ninguna parte hasta que Darien regrese.

—Se toma demasiada confianza, ¿no le parece, signorina? —replicó la dama en tono gélido—. ¿O tal vez imagina que esta sórdida aventura le confiere el derecho a llamar al conde Chiba por su nombre? Precisamente usted, que no es nada ni nadie. Y ahora escúcheme, acaba de hacer mención a la verdad, así que debe oírla. Yo organicé esta comedia y ahora la voy a terminar porque he logrado lo que me proponía. Verá, la he separado de mi hijo con la ayuda de mi querido sobrino, desde luego. Serena se quedó inmóvil.

—No sé qué quiere decir —dijo Serena, lentamente.

La Signora se echó a reír.

—Desde luego que no. ¿Cómo iba a saber que mi sobrino ha estado viviendo una vergonzosa aventura con una mujer casada, desgraciadamente la despreciable esposa del hijo de una amiga? Una historia muy triste y escandalosa —dijo con un suspiro—. Pero convine con Darien no revelar episodio tan lamentable a cambio de que utilizase sus poderes de seducción con el fin de separarla de mi hijo. Al principio no le pareció bien la idea. Usted no tiene el tipo como para atraer a un hombre como él, ni menos su clase social. Pero finalmente, decidió proteger a toda costa el dudoso honor de su amante. Parece que se ha esmerado en cumplir su tarea —dijo al tiempo que recogía el vestido roto de Serena—. Y creo que finalmente la enviará a su país con un hermoso recuerdo, signorina. Su habilidad para hacerlo es famosa, así que espero que cumpla su palabra —añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Quiere decir que todo fue una farsa por su parte? Usted miente.

—Pregúnteselo, si todavía se encuentra aquí cuando Darien vuelva a casa. Está claro que mi sobrino desea evitar una confrontación porque cuando se enteró de mi regreso, de inmediato se las arregló para ausentarse. Es posible que piense que es más prudente mantenerse alejado hasta que usted se haya ido.

—¿Lo sabía?

—Desde luego que sí. Llamé por teléfono muy temprano. Necesitaba que se cerciorara de que usted estaría en su cama cuando llegáramos con Andrew. Ese fue nuestro acuerdo. Y como ya lo ha cumplido, seguro que reanuda su aventura con esa belleza estúpida de Esmeralda Black. Como puede ver, las mujeres tontas son su especialidad, así que le ruego que se marche en silencio y evite escenas embarazosas —sugirió en tanto abría la puerta.

—¿Realmente piensa que deseo quedarme?

Serena pasó junto a la mujer mayor y se marchó a su habitación tropezando con el vuelo de la bata.

En el patio, la diosa Venus sonreía con fría serenidad.

Darien estacionó el jeep y saltó del vehículo canturreando para sí. En el hospital le habían asegurado que Netflye se recuperaría completamente. Entonces se marchó rápidamente para llegar lo antes posible junto a su amada.

Darien fue directamente a su habitación, pero estaba vacía. Serena no estaba allí. Con una ligera desilusión, decidió ir en su busca. Cuando cruzaba el vestíbulo, Caio salió a su encuentro ladrando agresivamente. Darien frunció el ceño al comprender las implicaciones de la presencia del perro y en ese mismo instante su tía apareció en la puerta del salón.

—Caro —saludó ronroneante—. No esperaba que volvieras tan pronto.

—Y yo no te esperaba en absoluto, zia Circonia —respondió con cautela—. Acaban de abrir la carretera al tráfico.

—Eso fue lo que Artemis me comunicó cuando llamé por teléfono. Me dijo que sería mejor que no me arriesgara, pero mi chófer es muy buen conductor —explicó antes de hacer una pausa—. Te complacerá saber que nuestra pequeña conspiración ha tenido éxito. Andrew se ha curado finalmente de su capricho al ver a la chica inglesa medio desnuda en tu cama. Muy pronto irá camino al aeropuerto y fuera de nuestras vidas para siempre. Bravo, sobrino. Lo has hecho bien.

Darien experimentó la curiosa sensación de que repentinamente le era imposible respirar.

—¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué le has dicho a Serena?

La Signora se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente le hice saber la verdadera razón de su presencia aquí y de haber sido honrada con tus atenciones. ¿He cometido un error? —preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Al parecer, aceptó la situación con total normalidad. Ni llantos, ni histeria. La verdad es que me sorprendió.

—Santa madonna —gimió Darien antes de echar a correr.

Serena había colocado sobre la cama la ropa que se pondría para viajar y, cuando salía del cuarto de baño para recoger la bolsa con los artículos de aseo, se encontró con Darien de pie en medio del dormitorio.

La joven dio un paso atrás con una exclamación incoherente.

—Serena, carissima, tienes que dejarme hablar contigo y explicártelo todo —urgió el conde.

—Realmente no es necesario, signore —replicó con una voz sorprendentemente clara—. Su tía ya me lo ha contado todo.

—No, no todo.

—Al menos todo lo que necesitaba saber. En dos palabras: que su familia y usted se han aprovechado de mí. Muchas veces, y en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

—¿Cómo te atreves a referirte de esa manera a lo que sucedió entre nosotros?

—No me gusta andar con rodeos ni tengo el don de la elocuencia, signore. Acháquelo a mi inferioridad social.

—Así no llegaremos a ninguna parte.

—Yo llegaré a alguna parte. Me voy directamente al aeropuerto de Roma. Y después, espero no volver a ver jamás a ningún miembro de esta familia mentirosa y falsa. Y eso lo incluye a usted, canalla.

—No te culpo por enfadarte conmigo —dijo con suavidad, tras un denso silencio.

—Gracias por su deferencia. Y ahora me gustaría que se marchase para terminar lo que tengo que hacer, el coche de su tía me está esperando.

—Mi tía va a necesitar el coche. Andrew y ella se marchan de mi casa. Serena alzó la barbilla.

—Ella no lo mencionó.

—Todavía no lo sabe. Por lo tanto, si deseas ir al aeropuerto yo te llevaré.

—No —dijo casi a voces—. No, no lo harás, maldita sea. ¿Es que no lo puedes comprender? No iría ni al patio contigo. De hecho, ni siquiera quiero respirar el mismo aire que respiras tú, éntrate de una vez.

Darien la miró con expresión fatigada.

—Dio, Serena. Seguro que no crees lo que dices.

—Sí lo creo. Y también creo a tu tía. ¿O vas a negar que me habéis traído aquí para que tú pudieras seducirme?

Darien inclinó la cabeza, desolado.

—Mia cara, puede que todo haya empezado así, pero...

—Pero así fue como terminó —interrumpió Serena—, Y ahora, ¿me haces el favor de salir de esta habitación?

—No hasta que hablemos con serenidad. Hasta que pueda hacerte comprender...

—Sí que lo entiendo. Todo está perfectamente claro. Tienes una amante casada y tu tía te amenazó con sacar a la luz el asunto. Y me llevaste a la cama para silenciarla. No debiste haber llegado a estos extremos, signore. Si pensabas que salía con tu odioso primo, lo único que tenías que hacer era pedirme que lo dejara.

—Serena, escúchame. Yo... yo te deseaba.

—No esperarás que me sienta halagada, ¿verdad? Me utilizaste para mantenerte en forma antes de volver con tu dama casada, ¿no?

—Me temo que te falla la memoria. Sabes que las cosas no fueron así.

—Mi recuerdo más reciente es que ese despiadado par de miserables me descubrió en tu habitación y tuve que escuchar sus insultos. Porque lo dejaste todo preparado. Tu tía llamó por teléfono para avisarte de que venía en camino.

—Jamás he recibido esa llamada. Y si hubiera sido así, esta mañana habrías partido conmigo. Si todavía insistes en ir a Roma, Artemis te llevará. Pero te ruego que te quedes conmigo, bella mia. Déjame enmendar mis errores.

—No digas nada más. Me engañaste y siempre te odiaré por eso. Lo único que quiero es marcharme y no volver a verte jamás.

Otra vez se produjo un espantoso silencio.

—Desgraciadamente, puede que no sea tan sencillo para ninguno de los dos. Anoche olvidé protegerte como debí haberlo hecho, y te pido perdón por mi estupidez. Así que es posible que te quedes embarazada.

—Bueno, no se preocupe demasiado, signore —replicó, mordiente—. Si eso sucede, tomaré las medidas necesarias y le aseguro que a usted no le costará un centavo. Así que puede volver tranquilamente con su amante, sin volver la mirada atrás.

—Esmeralda no es mi amante —rebatió exasperado—. Nunca lo fue. Fue un asunto de una noche, y nada más. Admito que cometí un error.

—Y yo también —Serena devolvió el golpe en tono cortante—. Parece que estas situaciones son su especialidad, signore. Y ahora, si no tiene más que decir, le pido que salga de esta habitación y me deje en paz.

Serena pudo sentir la ira de Darien y se preparó para una explosión.

—Hay algo más —dijo en un tono casi familiar—. Mi bata. Me gustaría que me la devolvieras, si no te importa.

—Desde luego que la dejaré aquí.

—La quiero ahora mismo.

Entonces se produjo un denso silencio.

—Darien, por favor, no hagas esto —imploró Serena, finalmente.

—¿Cuál es su objeción, signorina? No pido más que me devuelva algo que me pertenece. ¿O quiere que yo mismo la recupere?

Lentamente Serena se quitó la bata y se la arrojó a los pies. Y luego se quedó inmóvil, sin el menor intento de cubrirse con las manos. Pero Darien no miró su cuerpo desnudo; su mirada impenetrable se clavó en los ojos de la joven.

—¿Sabes que con sólo tocarte...?

—¿Y sabe usted —cortó Serena imitando su tono de voz—, que antes preferiría morir? Y ahora, ¿quiere hacerme el favor de salir de mi vida?

—Naturalmente. Le daré a Artemis instrucciones para que la lleve al aeropuerto. Addio, signorina. Le deseo... felicidad —se despidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de salir de la habitación.

**LA MADRE DE ANDREW ES UNA BRUJA ECHO TODO A PERDER ENTRE SERENA Y DARIEN MENDIGA BRUJA DESGRACIADA...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sara Craven**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Chantaje al conde**

**-** **Sara Craven**** –**

**CAPITULO 12**

Darien se encontraba en su estudio con la puerta cerrada, pero aún así pudo oír el coche que llevaba a Serena al aeropuerto y se quedó largo rato con la cara entre las manos intentando controlarse.

Había salido de la habitación ciego de ira, furioso por la negativa de Serena a escuchar sus razones y ultrajado por el modo en que le había hablado. En suma, lo había despedido sin contemplaciones.

Nunca una mujer lo había tratado de esa forma. Sin embargo, tuvo que reconocer que merecía todo lo que ella le dijo, aunque eso no suavizó su malestar.

Pero, en ese momento, la rabia empezaba a apaciguarse dando paso a un profundo y desolado vacío. De pronto, se puso de pie con impaciencia. No podría cambiar los hechos que acababan de suceder, pero sí podría enfrentarse a sus consecuencias, como una vez juró que lo haría.

Camino al salón, su paso fue interceptado por una afligida Luna.

—Lo siento tanto, Eccellenza, intentamos alejar a la Signora de su habitación, pero no pudimos detenerla. ¿Por eso se ha marchado la signorina?

—Toda la culpa es mía, Luna. La signorina tenía sus propias razones para querer retornar a Inglaterra —dijo con suavidad.

—¿Pero volverá?

—No, no lo creo.

Encontró a su tía sentada en un sofá leyendo una revista mientras tomaba una taza de café.

—Darien, caro —dijo casi sin alzar la vista—. Ahora que nuestra indeseada huésped se ha marchado, me gustaría invitar a Amy Mizuno y a su padre a pasar unos días aquí en la villa. Andrew y ella parecieron disfrutar mucho de su mutua compañía en Trasimeno. Parece que incluso sin tu intervención, Andrew habría entrado en razón y hacerme caso. Aunque era mejor asegurarse de que fuera así.

—Zia Circonia, debo decirte que me niego a recibir más invitados tuyos en esta casa y que tampoco deseo que Andrew y tú paséis una noche más bajo mi techo —manifestó el conde, con dureza.

—Darien, si esto es una broma, te advierto que es de muy mal gusto —replicó ella tras un largo silencio.

—Créeme que nunca he hablado con más seriedad. No quiero saber nada más de ti. Nunca más.

—No olvides que Andrew y yo somos tus familiares más cercanos —replicó con voz un tanto temblorosa y una mirada insegura—. Tu padre era mi hermano.

—Sí, y me avergüenza reconocerlo. No olvido que la mayor parte de su vida quiso mantenerse alejado de ti. Aquella mañana en Roma, debí haberte pedido que te marcharas de mi casa apenas mencionaste el nombre de Esmeralda —repuso en tono gélido.

—Pero no lo hiciste —rebatió ella rápidamente—. Aceptaste el acuerdo y lo llevaste a cabo al pie de la letra porque no querías que se supiera tu aventura con ella.

—Es cierto. Pero más que por ella, lo hice por Diamante. Cierto que es estúpido, pero un estúpido enamorado y no puedo culparlo por eso. No merece una humillación pública sólo porque su mujer no corresponde a su afecto —manifestó con gravedad y luego la miró con un duro rictus en la boca—. Artemis se encargará de dejar a la signorina Tsukino en el aeropuerto de Roma. Así que tu chófer queda en libertad para llevarte donde quieras ir. Me complacería mucho que te marcharas cuanto antes.

El autocontrol de la dama empezó a derrumbarse.

—No puedo creer que hables en serio. No eres tan santo como para afligirte por la suerte de una estúpida chica inglesa.

—Ya es suficiente. Este asunto ha terminado y mi decisión es definitiva. Addio, zia Circonia —dijo al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta. La Signora lo llamó, pero él no le hizo caso. Más tarde, cuando se encontraba en el estudio revisando el correo electrónico, se abrió la puerta y Andrew entró precipitadamente.

—Mammina dice que le has ordenado que nos marchemos de la villa. Tiene que haber un malentendido —dijo con inquietud.

—No —Darien rodeó el escritorio y se apoyó en un borde con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho—. Simplemente es un día de partidas, un día destinado a poner fin a relaciones indeseables. Como tú mismo lo has hecho, primo.

Andrew se encogió de hombros.

—¿Te refieres a Serena? Tienes que tener en cuenta que si hubiera intentado perdonarla por haberse acostado contigo, Mammina nunca lo hubiera creído. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer más que deshacerme de ella?

—Parece que no te inquieta haberla perdido.

—Al contrario, ha sido sumamente inconveniente. Hasta tu intervención, había logrado mantener engañada a Mammina. Unos cuantos días más y habría tenido que admitir su fracaso respecto a la joven Mizuno.

—¡Qué poco sabes! ¿Y cuál fue la implicación de la signorina Tsukino en esta bufonada?

Andrew se encogió de hombros.

—Ya no vale la pena mantener el secreto. La verdad es que la saqué de un bar en Londres. Le ofrecí unas vacaciones gratis y dinero si fingía estar enamorada de mí. Debo decir que se esmeró a fondo en representar su papel de enamorada comentó con una sonrisa lasciva—. Bajo esa fachada de inglesa imperturbable, se escondía una chica ardiente e insaciable, como anoche has debido de comprobar. Aunque me sorprende que ella misma no te hubiera hablado de nuestro pacto. ¿O tal vez no le diste tiempo, eh? Así como yo lo hice, estoy seguro de que elegiste cosas mejores para esa linda boca que hablar...

En un segundo, Andrew se vio en el suelo, con un fuerte dolor en la mandíbula y Darien sobre él con el puño alzado.

—Esa es una mentira asquerosa y ambos lo sabemos. Nunca has tocado a Serena Tsukino y nunca volverás a hablar de ella en esos términos. Cuando vuelvas a Londres, será para retirar tus cosas de tu despacho. A partir de ahora, ya no trabajas para el banco Shiels. Y ahora, lárgate.

Darien salió del estudio mientras Andrew intentaba ponerse en pie profiriendo maldiciones.

—Pagarás por esto, primo. Y también tu compañera de cama —murmuró mientras se frotaba el mentón.

Tras acomodarse en su escritorio, Serena encendió el ordenador.

Era casi un alivio encontrarse de vuelta en su trabajo. Al menos tendría otras cosas en qué pensar.

La mañana de su precipitada salida de Villa Venus, habían hecho en silencio el largo trayecto hacia Roma aunque no dejó de notar las miradas cariñosas que le dirigía Artemis a través del espejo retrovisor.

Cuando al fin los trámites quedaron hechos en el aeropuerto, Artemis se despidió de ella con tristeza.

—¿No quiere que lleve un mensaje a Su Excelencia?

—No —respondió Serena con la garganta apretada—. No, gracias, Artemis. Todo lo necesario ha quedado dicho.

Cuando al fin llegó a su piso, Setsuna naturalmente quiso saber por qué había vuelto antes de lo previsto y no quedó convencida cuando Serena dijo evasivamente que las cosas no habían funcionado como se esperaba.

Pero su amiga era lo bastante astuta como para interpretar la profunda tristeza que Serena intentaba ocultar con valentía.

—No me digas que acabaste enamorada de ese tal Andrew.

—No —contestó con vehemencia.

—Bueno, eso es un alivio. Aunque sigo pensando que hubo alguien. Cuando quieras hablar, estoy dispuesta a escucharte.

Serena sabía que nunca hablaría de su historia con Darien.

A los dos días de su llegada, finalmente tuvo la prueba definitiva de que no estaba embarazada y no supo si alegrarse o echarse a llorar, lo mismo que le ocurría cuando a veces se preguntaba si él iría a buscarla.

Bueno, no esperaba un hijo de Darien y él no había ido a buscarla a Londres. Serena pensó que ya era hora de concentrarse en las cosas que realmente importaban, como su trabajo. Ese era un día importante para ella. Su período de prueba en Harman Osaka había concluido y esa misma mañana esperaba recibir el resultado de su evaluación con la esperanza de una oferta de trabajo estable.

Así que fue al despacho de Melvin con los hombros erguidos y una sonrisa de confianza en sí misma.

—Serena, me temo que tengo malas noticias para ti —dijo Melvin apenas la joven se hubo acomodado en el asiento.

—¿Mi evaluación?

—No, es muy buena, como siempre. Pero últimamente ha habido problemas económicos y sólo disponemos de un puesto de trabajo, no de dos, como habíamos previsto anteriormente. Y han decidido dárselo a Rubeus —informó, incómodo.

—¿Rubeus? Todo el mundo sabe, incluso tú mismo lo has dicho, que es un incompetente. Melvin desvió la mirada.

—No obstante, es lo que han decidido, y personalmente siento mucho tener que prescindir de ti.

—Esto no puede sucederme —murmuró Serena con las manos apretadas en la falda.

Tras un silencio, Melvin se inclinó hacia ella.

—No debería decirte esto, pero la decisión vino desde muy arriba. Uno de nuestros clientes más importantes se ha quejado de ti alegando que eras incompetente, que no se podía trabajar contigo, que si no te despedíamos rescindirían el contrato con nuestra empresa, y los directores decidieron no correr el riesgo.

—Pero ni siquiera me han llamado para oír mi versión. No, tiene que haber un terrible error.

Melvin negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que no, Serena. Y que esto quede entre tú y yo. De alguna manera te has granjeado un enemigo en la dirección del banco Shiels, cariño. Me refiero al mismísimo Darien Chiba. De hecho, he visto la carta personal que envió a la junta de nuestra empresa. Y como comprenderás, tiene una gran influencia—. Serena, ¿te encuentras bien?

Así que a Darien no le había bastado con destruirla emocionalmente, pensó profundamente herida y furiosa a la vez. Tenía que haber adivinado que, tras el último encuentro, se cobraría la venganza.

—Pero es imposible. Ni siquiera sabe dónde trabajo —murmuró.

—¿Sospechas que hay algo detrás de todo esto? —preguntó Melvin, que había alcanzado a oír sus palabras—. ¿Conoces a ese tipo?

Ella alzó la barbilla.

—No, no lo conozco. Afortunadamente es un completo desconocido para mí. Y ahora voy a retirar mis pertenencias del escritorio.

Darien echó una mirada al reloj y decidió marcharse cuanto antes de la recepción. Su asistencia había sido inevitable, pero una vez cumplidas sus obligaciones sociales, lo único que deseaba era irse de allí, especialmente porque los Black también estaban presentes y los hambrientos ojos de Esmeralda no habían dejado de perseguirlo por todo el amplio salón.

Desde su vuelta a Roma, le había enviado innumerables mensajes que él nunca había respondido.

Cuando se dirigía a la puerta del salón, una mano aferró la manga de su chaqueta y la oleada de un perfume caro e inconfundible asaltó su olfato.

—Esmeralda. ¡Qué placer! —saludó con hipocresía.

Ella frunció los labios mientras se acercaba a él ofreciendo indiscretamente la vista de su generoso escote.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, caro, si has estado evitándome todo este tiempo? ¿Lo haces por tu tía? He de decirte que la vieja bruja fue una pesadilla para mí durante su visita a Trasimeno; no dejaba de saetearme con venenosas indirectas. Pero ya no está en la ciudad. Se ha ido a su casa de la Toscana, y la madre de Diamante dice que no tiene planes para volver. Así que estamos a salvo. Por otra parte, sé que desde que volviste de Umbría, hace un mes, has estado viviendo como un recluso y que no sales con nadie. Todo el mundo !o comenta. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos unos días a París? —sugirió en tono insinuante—. Verás, una amiga que me dejado las llaves de su piso

—Me halagas —interrumpió Darien mirándola directamente a los ojos, y con un súbito ramalazo de dolor recordó otros ojos de color celeste que aprendieron a sonreírle cada vez que los miraba—. Pero me temo que me es imposible aceptar tu encantadora invitación. Verás, me he enamorado perdidamente y espero casarme muy pronto. Estoy seguro de que lo entiendes. Tienes libertad para contárselo a quien quieras. Así que buenas noches, Esmeralda, y adiós.

Y sin más, se marchó dejándola con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

Había llovido todo el día y Serena subió penosamente la escalera de su casa. Durante toda la tarde, le habían dolido los ovarios y, como no había muchos clientes, Petzai, la dueña del bar, la había enviado a casa más temprano, no sin antes darle un calmante.

No solía tener periodos dolorosos, así que atribuyó el malestar a la tensión que estaba viviendo últimamente.

Todavía no había encontrado trabajo porque, aunque Melvin había dado buenas referencias, siempre querían saber la causa de su despido de Harman Osaka, con sólo tres meses en la empresa. Así que se sintió muy afortunada cuando Petzai le ofreció un horario completo en el bar. Pero la paga no era buena y le quedaba muy poco dinero después de pagar el alquiler.

Tras ponerse un viejo pijama de algodón y la bata, decidió aplicarse una bolsa de agua caliente en la zona dolorida. Con la bolsa de goma en la mano, entró en la cocina y encontró a Setsuna preparando café.

Al verla allí, se volvió bruscamente, sin poder ocultar su sobresalto.

—Oh Dios, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vivo en este piso. ¿Sucede algo?

—No, no; pero sueles volver bastante más tarde.

—Estoy con el período y no me encuentro bien, así que Petzai me permitió salir más temprano. Sólo quiero llenar la bolsa y luego me iré a acostar.

—El café puede esperar, así que utiliza el agua que ya está hirviendo — Setsuna se apresuró a decir mientras retrocedía hasta la puerta—. Más tarde te iré a ver.

Al ver dos jarritas en la encimera, Serena pensó que su amiga tenía compañía. Más tarde, con la bolsa de agua caliente en la mano, abrió la puerta de su habitación y sólo alcanzó a dar un paso antes de darse cuenta de que no estaba sola.

—Buonasera.

—¿Cómo has entrado aquí? —preguntó indignada.

—Tu amiga se apiadó de mí y me abrió la puerta. Me alegro de volver a verte.

—Maldita sea ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Cómo te has enterado de mi dirección?

—Por las postales que eché aquella mañana en Besavoro.

—¿Y qué quieres?

—Te quiero a ti, Serena. Quiero que vuelvas a Italia conmigo.

Serena le lanzó una mirada llameante de ira.

—¿Me ofreces trabajo alternativo en calidad de amante? Sugiero que te marches. ¡Ahora mismo!

Darien alzó las cejas.

—¿Eso es verdaderamente lo que deseas? ¿O lo que piensas que tienes que decir? —preguntó con amable interés.

—No juegues con las palabras. Y antes de que lo preguntes, he de decirte que no estoy embarazada.

—Ya lo sé. Tu amiga me acaba de informar que he elegido el peor día del mes para visitarte.

La bolsa de agua caliente cayó al suelo.

—¿Setsuna te ha dicho eso? Oh, Dios, no puedo creerlo. La voy a matar.

Por primera vez, el conde se permitió una leve sonrisa.

—Créeme que le agradecí mucho la advertencia. Mis amigos casados me han dicho que un masaje en la espalda puede ayudar, ¿Quieres que lo intente?

Tras fulminarlo con la mirada, Serena abrió la puerta de par en par.

—Lo único que quiero es que te vayas al infierno. ¡Fuera de aquí!

—No sin ti, carissima —dijo tranquilamente al tiempo que se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba en el respaldo de una silla.

—¡Para ahí! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Me pongo cómodo, cara mia.

—Pero no en mi casa, y no me llames así —espetó furiosa—. Te odio y quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida. Creí habértelo dicho.

—Sí, no lo he olvidado.

—Claro que no lo las olvidado. De hecho, escribiste una carta apestosa a Harman Osaka ordenándoles que me despidieran.

—Es cierto que la carta fue escrita. Hoy pude leerla, pero no soy el autor.

—¿Has estado en la empresa?

—Fui en una hora de trabajo con la esperanza de encontrarte. Pero tu antiguo jefe me informó de que ya no estabas allí y más tarde me enseñó esa ridícula falsificación.

—Era tu papel y además la carta llevaba tu firma.

—Hace unos cuantos meses cambié el membrete de los folios para cartas. Utilizo los de la villa sólo para escribir borradores. Claro que Andrew ignoraba ese detalle. Además, hizo una torpe imitación de mi firma.

—¿Andrew? ¿Y por qué tendría que haber hecho algo como eso?

—Estaba furioso. Lo único que quería era vengarse de mí y de ti. Y en cierta medida lo consiguió.

—Pero me consta que no le dio mayor importancia a lo que había sucedido... entre nosotros.

—Pero sí que le importó mucho cuando lo derribé de un puñetazo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—No tiene importancia. Ahora trabaja para el signor Mizuno y me han dicho que su boda es inminente. Después de todo, también tendrías que haber dejado tu trabajo. No se puede vivir en Italia y a la vez trabajar en Londres.

Serena alzó la barbilla.

—Creo que has perdido la razón, conde Chiba. No tengo intención de vivir en Italia.

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Eso no facilita las cosas. Ya he mandado retirar la estatua de Venus y pensé que ambos podríamos pensar con qué sustituirla. También han comenzado las obras en la piscina. Van a dejar una parte bastante menos profunda, así te sentirás más segura en el agua. Y Caio está inconsolable sin ti. No deja de aullar ante la puerta de tu habitación. A veces me siento tentado a acompañarlo en sus lamentos.

—¿Caio? ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto? Es el perro de tu tía. ¿Todavía se encuentra en la villa?

—No. Se marchó horas unas horas después de tu partida y no deseo volver a verla. Pero cuando estaban listos para salir, Caio no quiso subir al coche y mordió a Andrew, que intentaba hacerlo entrar a la fuerza. Cuando mi tía tuvo la imprudencia de intervenir, también la mordió a ella. Entonces anunció que había que sacrificarlo cuanto antes, así que Luna no vaciló en hacerse cargo de él y me lo entregó. Pero todos sabemos a quien quiere de verdad — concluyó con una sonrisa.

—¡Para, por favor! No entiendo nada, no sé qué está pasando. No sé por qué hablas de este modo —interrumpió Serena con vehemencia—. Quiero que te marches y me dejes en paz. Es una crueldad por tu parte haberte presentado aquí y contarme todo esto.

—¿Es una crueldad amarte? ¿Es una crueldad desear convertirte en mi esposa?

—¿Y para qué querría hacerlo, signore? ¿Para facilitar sus relaciones secretas con esa... mujer?

Darien se acercó a ella, le retiró la mano del pomo de la puerta y, tras cerrarla con firmeza, se apoyó contra la hoja sin dejar de mirar a la joven.

—Serena, hice algo malo y no voy a defenderme. Pero quiero sincerarme contigo por si todavía hay alguna esperanza para nosotros. No mantengo relaciones con Esmeralda Black. Y nunca las tuve. Pero nos encontramos varias veces y me hizo ver que estaba dispuesta a tener una aventura conmigo. Creo que alguien debió de decirle algo a mi tía y ella decidió mantenerme vigilado.

—¿Tu propia tía habría hecho una cosa así?

—Ya la conoces. Siempre ha intentado descubrir los secretos de otras personas y sacar partido de ello. Incluso mi padre me previno contra ella. Pero, extrañamente, nunca pensé que actuaría del mismo modo conmigo. Desgraciadamente, su necesidad de un favor por mi parte coincidió con la breve incursión de Esmeralda en mi vida, y por no sentirme culpable de provocar la ruptura de su matrimonio, no tuve más alternativa que hacer lo que se me pedía, por mucho que me desagradara. Y entonces te ví, Serena, y todo cambió. Aunque no me di cuenta de inmediato, por eso mis primeras intenciones no fueron estrictamente honorables.

—Me di cuenta —murmuró la joven.

Darien le tomó la mano y la mantuvo entre las suyas.

—Como ves, intento ser sincero. Pensé que una vez que fueras mía todo sería sencillo. Te llevaría lejos del alcance de mi tía y nunca tendrías que enterarte del diabólico pacto que había hecho con ella. Sin embargo, cuando me di cuenta de que aún eras virgen, creí morir. Supe que no podría llevar a cabo lo que mi tía había pedido sin sentir remordimientos. Hice el amor contigo porque ya no podía vivir sin ti y sabía que te sucedía lo mismo. ¿O me equivoco? —preguntó en tanto la miraba al fondo de los ojos.

—No, tenías razón —admitió ella, a regañadientes,

—Y también estaba seguro de que el deslizamiento de tierra postergaría la llegada de mi tía al menos otras veinticuatro horas. Y que eso me daría tiempo.

—¿Tiempo para qué?

—Para contártelo todo, bella mia. Tenía que hacerlo para que hubiera completa sinceridad entre nosotros. Así que esa mañana volví de Besavoro dispuesto a confesarlo todo y rogarte que me perdonaras antes de pedirte que fueras mi esposa. Pero otra vez fue demasiado tarde. Otra vez había caído en el error de subestimar a mi tía. Y cuando me miraste y me hablaste como lo hiciste, pensé que te había perdido para siempre —dijo al tiempo que le tomaba la otra mano—. ¿Es cierto, Serena mia? ¿O puedes intentar perdonarme? ¿Puedes permitirme enseñarte a amarme como creo que empezabas a hacerlo? ¿Como yo te amo a ti? No me apartes de tu vida, carissima, no permitas que ambos seamos desdichados. Intenta olvidar y deja que me quede contigo esta noche.

—Pero no puedes quedarte. Lo sabes.

—¿Crees que carezco absolutamente de decencia y de paciencia, mi amore? Sólo deseo dormir contigo y cuidarte, Serena. Nada más. ¿Tú no lo deseas también?

—Sí, supongo que sí —dijo sollozando.

—¿Y te casarás conmigo en cuanto sea posible? —preguntó al tiempo que le secaba las lágrimas con su pañuelo.

—¿Cómo podría? Apenas nos conocemos. Y yo no pertenezco a tu mundo, Darien. Si no te hubieras visto obligado a prestarme atención, nunca me habrías dedicado una segunda mirada.

—Tú eres mi mundo, Serena. Sin ti no existe nada para mí. ¿No lo entiendes, querida mía? Quiero que tu rostro sea lo primero que vea al despertar, quiero enseñarte a nadar, quiero estar a tu lado cuando nazcan nuestros hijos y amarte y protegerte durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

—Darien, yo también te amo. Intenté odiarte, pero no pude. Sólo que yo no puedo ir a Italia contigo. Tengo que pensar en mi familia. Por eso necesitaba un trabajo decente. Para ayudar a mi madre en la educación de mi hermano. Te confieso que acepté hacer el trato con Andrew porque iba a pagarme, pero no lo hizo.

—Me alegra oírlo, porque no deseo que le debas nada a ese canalla. Mia cara, voy a ser tu marido y cuidaré de tu madre y de tu hermano como si fueran mi propia familia. ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?

—No sé si ella lo aceptará. Mi madre tiene su orgullo.

—Mañana iremos a verla. Después de todo, debo pedir su permiso para casarme contigo. Y luego hablaré con ella y la convenceré de que para mí será un placer cuidar de toda la familia. Estoy seguro de que ella lo aceptará.

Darien se inclinó para besarla con tanta suavidad y dulzura, que Serena sintió que volvería a llorar. Luego se volvieron a abrazar y besar susurrando palabras que sólo los enamorados pueden decirse.

**FIN**

**Sara Craven - Chantaje al conde (Harlequín by Mariquiña)**

**GRAN CAPITULO QUE BUENO QUE DARIEN CASTIGO A ANDREW Y A SU QUERIDISIMA TIA AL FINAL ANDREW RESULTO CUMPLIENDO LA VOLUNTAD DE SU MADRE Y LUEGO DARIEN QUE SI LE COSTO RECUPERAR A SERE ME ENCATO ESE CAPITULO...**

**MAÑANA "ALIANZA POR UN HEREDERO"**


End file.
